An eye for an eye
by sidle77
Summary: They thought they had left the insanity of Vegas behind but when a face from the past catches up with them intent on revenge Grissom and Sara become pawns in his twisted game. Set after One to Go, slight AU. Co-written with ELM22
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** An eye for an eye

**Author's:** sidle77 & ELM22 (sidle'sLittleElmer)

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** GSR

**Summary:** They thought they had left the insanity of Vegas behind but when a face from the past catches up with them intent on revenge Grissom and Sara become pawns in his twisted game. They must participate in order to save their own lives, and their sons but will the clock run out before the chase ends?

**A/N:** This is the first pairing of sidle77 and ELM22 so be warned, it's going to be fun!

**Prologue:**

Their hearts raced at the same pace as they ran as fast as they could through the jungle. Gil held a death grip on Sara's hand as he pulled her behind him.

"Come on, Sara, run!" He screamed in desperation as they both heard a bullet whiz passed their heads. They were so close now.

He pulled on her hand, hard, her weary legs now struggling to keep up the pace.

Grissom winced through his pain as did his wife, the burn of exhaustion quickly creeping up on both of them. But as they burst through the next set of trees into a small clearing the chase came to a skidding halt – there was no where left to run.

The couple stopped abruptly and looked dead ahead, disbelief highlighting both their faces. Slowly they crept forward until they reached the edge, both breathing heavily in urgent need of oxygen.

"What do we do now?" Sara gasped in anguish as she looked over the cliff, only the vicious roaring waterfall and a seventy foot drop before them.

Gil looked back at the tree line, then down at the water before back up at Sara who now stood beside him.

"We have to jump." He said as he fought for the next breath.

"I don't know if I can." Sara shook her head.

"We have to," He cupped her face with his hands. "You can do this."

Sadly they had no more time to put their plan into action as the cock of a rifle caused them to spin around quickly.

"No where left to run my friends..."

Quickly, Grissom moved Sara behind him in an attempt to shield her, no matter how futile his action may be. But as footsteps approached in the distance the gun man became distracted and Grissom saw his chance. Leaping forward he grabbed the rifle and a fierce struggle ensued.

Sara ran from the edge as the two men scrambled on the ground and the rifle went off.

"Gil!" She shouted, thinking the bullet had struck him but she sighed when he moved and the two men continued to roll around on the ground, closer and closer to the edge.

Grissom managed a firm hold on the rifle and it went flying but taking his attention from the fight was a mistake and a heavy fist connected with his jaw, then his nose. He was pulled from the ground, his head spinning.

"Gil watch out!" Sara screamed as the two men grew closer to the edge but then she jumped as firm hands grabbed her from behind. She struggled but couldn't break free.

"Just enjoy the show, my dear," The cold voice sneered.

"Get off me!" Sara screamed as she kicked against his strong grip but she stilled when the barrel of a gun came into connection with her temple.

"Struggle again and your fight is over," He informed her and she settled in his hold.

Shaking his head Grissom struggled to see straight, it was only when he saw the chilling grin on the face before him that he knew he was in trouble. He couldn't react when he was pushed and found the ground beneath him, disappear.

"NOOO! Gil!" Sara screamed as he vanished over the edge of the cliff.....

**A/N: Want Grissom to live? Hit that button or else..........**


	2. Are you ready to play?

Chapter 1

Grissom unlocked the door to their jungle hideaway with a smile.

They had been settled here now for just over a year. After Sara fell pregnant barely a month after Grissom had arrived in Costa Rica, they decided it best to settle into a permanent home, something more comfortable than a tent in the wilderness.

Their house was situated at the southern tip of the Nicoya Peninsula above the world famous bohemian beach town of Montezuma. The two story open concept house made of concrete and native hardwoods was set on a private hilltop and boasted fabulous one hundred and eighty degrees of ocean views and cooling breezes in the front, a river and springs with natural swimming pool and waterfall in the back. Sara fell in love with it the moment she saw it and adored the fact that you could hear the surf most days. But what she liked about it the most was the privacy, their nearest neighbour a good twenty minutes away, well, apart from the wildlife of course.

They had married in a small private ceremony six months before the birth of their son, Alexander James Grissom and both now found a happiness they never thought was possible. The contentment they found with each other and their new life was unbound and with the help of their nanny, Maria, they could still even work but they only ventured out into the jungle a few days a week, giving as much time to their son as possible...

"After you, my dear," Grissom gestured his hand for Sara to enter in front of him.

With a cheerful snort Sara entered the house but didn't get too far before Grissom's hands were around her waist and her body was pinned to the outside of the still open door.

Sniggering Sara worked her hands up his back. "You know you should at least wait until we send Maria home."

A content smile graced Grissom's lips before his head tipped forward and his mouth laid a soft kiss on his wife's.

"Do you enjoy your evening?" He asked.

"Very much." Sara smiled working one of her hands to his front to play with the open second button hole of his shirt. "The walk along the beech topped it off nicely."

"Oh?" Grissom captured Sara's eyes in his own. "The evening has been topped off already?"

"Well..." Sara wriggled her eye brows in a suggestive manner. "Maybe not completely."

"I hope not," Grissom grinned snaking his hands down to Sara's rear before giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Come on," Sara chuckled; pulling free from his grasp, she tugged him inside before closing the door.

Hand in hand they entered the house.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Sara asked before flicking on a light switch.

"I don't know," Grissom began, a frown forming on his brow. "Maria?" He called.

Their response – nothing but silence.

Grissom and Sara exchanged worried glances.

"Let's try upstairs," Sara suggested. "She's probably just watching over Alex, you know what she's like."

Grissom agreed with a nod and they quickly headed up the stairs but when they reached the nursery it was empty.

They looked at each other, worry encasing both their faces.

"Maria?!" Grissom shouted louder this time before rushing onto the landing.

They checked the bedroom, nothing. The spare room, nothing.

Quickly heading back downstairs the couple found their blissful evening had quickly turned into one of unexpected panic.

"Surely she wouldn't have gone out anywhere at this time." Sara said quickly as they checked the kitchen. It was empty.

"No," Grissom agreed, fighting to stay calm. "She would never take Alex from the house without us."

Suddenly through the semi darkness of the house Grissom noticed a light coming from his study.

"Over there," He nodded quickly and with a tug of his wife's hand they dashed to the study.

The couple walked through the door to the study and Grissom's eyebrow quirked in curiosity. Why was his desk lamp on? As he reached out to shut off the light his high back, leather chair spun around and Grissom froze, staring dumbly at the man who sat snuggly within it.

"Good evening, Dr. Grissom." His mouth twisted into a sneer as he looked up at Grissom.

Sara held her hand to her mouth in disbelief and Grissom felt his pupils dilate; unable to totally take in what was looking right back at him.

"Mc…keen….?" He just about managed to whisper.

Propping his feet up onto the desk in front of him Jeffery Mckeen just grinned before two towering men stepped out of the shadows and blocked the exit from the room.

Grissom and Sara looked at each other but before they could react the two men grabbed their arms and moved them closer to the desk. Both scientists struggled against the restraining hands but calmed a little when McKean spoke.

"I would suggest the two of you refrain from struggling, it would be such a shame to have to incapacitate you before we have a chance to chat." Mckeen looked to his aids before back to the anxious couple. "Jose and Rico can be quite brutal if you upset them."

"What is going on Mckeen?" Grissom gritted his teeth. "Are you not supposed to be serving a life sentence? What the hell do you want?"

"Ah…" Mckeen sat up and leaned forwards. "The questions…" He grinned again. "What? Who? When? And I'm sure why? The story of your life huh Gil?"

Grissom attempted to struggle again, he knew something was very, very wrong but when his persistence caused a shriek of pain from Sara he stilled with wide eyes.

"You struggle," Mckeen advised, "she pays for it, so please…continue."

Grissom didn't move as he observed Sara's eyes well with pain, her right arm been forcefully twisted and held behind her back.

"What, do you want?" He snarled back to Mckeen.

"Hmmm," Mckeen flicked through some papers on the desk. "What do I want? Let me see, a little pay back." Suddenly slamming his hands down on the desk he jumped from the chair. "That's what I want you piece of shit!"

Grissom swallowed hard but felt the grip of his capture loosen on his arms.

"How dare you ask me what I want?" Mckeen spat. "Sitting pretty here in your cozy little life, while I rot in a hell hole, all, because of _you_." He looked at Sara and smirked. "With your pretty little bitch and…" Looking back to Grissom his eyes darkened, "a newborn….."

Mckeen had his son, Grissom knew it and his heart clenched with fear at the thought of what this animal had done to his baby boy. Suddenly the adrenaline surged through his body and he drove his elbow back into the ribs of the man that was holding him. Jose groaned, not expecting Grissom's sudden attack. The former CSI whirled around, grabbed his jacket and pushed all of his weight against him, driving him back into one of the bookcases against the wall. He fell to the floor under a pile of disheveled books.

Sara thought quickly stomped on Rico's foot, her heel digging right into the bone with a crunch. He let go of her arms as he yelped out in pain. Sara made a break for the door but Rico recovered quickly and reached out and grabbed her hair, yanking her whole body back to him.

"Get back here you bitch!" He growled as she fell back into him and he twisted her arms back behind her.

Grissom saw the Rico grab Sara's hair and made a lunge for him but Jose grabbed Grissom's ankle and pulled his feet out from under him. Grissom fell hard on the floor and rolled over just in time to see Jose to jump on him, his heavy weight crushing Grissom into the hard wood.

As the thought of his wife and son's safety spiraled through his brain Grissom found an unfamiliar strength and pushed up on Jose, rolling them over. He straddled the man's waist and drilled his fist down into his face. As he drew back his fist to punch the man again a deafening gunshot resounded in the room and everyone froze instantly.

"That's enough, Grissom!" McKeen shouted as he pulled Sara from Rico's grip and held the hot barrel of his side arm to her temple.

With a heavy swallow Grissom immediately, but slowly, did as requested and pulled himself from the man below him, his eyes fixed on the gun held at his wife's head.

Jose, angry and embarrassed jumped to his feet. Pulling out his own sidearm and without warning, he hit Grissom in the back of the head with it as hard as he could. Sara cried out his name when he dropped to the floor with a heavy thud and failed to move.

"Shut up!" McKeen growled, "Or I swear I will kill him right now!"

Silencing quickly Sara fought to hold in the sob that was creeping up her throat. All she could do was watch as her husband lay lifeless on the floor.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Pain pierced through Grissom's head as he tried to focus his eyes. Then thoughts of Sara flooded his mind and the last thing he remembered was McKeen holding his gun to her head. His eyes darted around the room in desperation but he quickly found her sitting beside him, tied to her own chair with her mouth bound with tape, just like his.

Sara looked at him and he could see relief wash over her face. When Grissom was satisfied that she was unharmed he looked back at the desk where McKeen sat with his feet propped up on the wooden finish.

McKeen noticed Grissom was awake and sneered.

"Finally decided to join us again, huh, Gil?" He ignored the glare that the scientist leveled on him. "Jose, Rico, it's time."

The two men had been using Grissom's chess table to entertain themselves but now stood and took their places behind the two prisoners. Rico stepped behind Sara and rested his sidearm on her shoulder. Jose was not as laid back as his brother. He was still furious at being attacked by his captive and caressed the side of Grissom's face with his handgun. Grissom tried not to react to the feel of the cold steel against his flesh, no matter how difficult it was, but what frightened him even more, was the way that McKeen was looking at his wife.

Sara's breasts jutted out between the ropes that tied her to the chair and McKeen watched her with lustful eyes before a grin formed on his lips. Grissom growled at the former Undersheriff and McKeen leaned forward and backhanded him hard across the face for his effort.

"You see, that's your problem, Gil, you could never see a slut for a slut."

Grissom struggled against his restraints as he held his glare on McKeen.

"You won't get out of that, you self-righteous son-of-a-bitch!" Mckeen laughed, his demeanor changing quickly as he brought himself eye level with Grissom.

"Do you realize how much suffering you've cause by your little 'crusade of the righteous?' Do you realize what you cost me?!" McKean forced himself to calm a little as he stood back up. "What you cost yourself? Brown would still be alive right now if you hadn't poisoned him with your _ideals_."

McKean spat the word as if it had a bitter taste in his mouth. He paced angrily before his captives and as they watched him their fear grew at what he would do to them. They were afraid for each other more than themselves, and afraid for their son.

"You thought that getting rid of me would solve all of your problems and that you could just escape with your little whore! Didn't you? Well you can not rid yourself of Jeffrey McKean so easily!" McKeen's face grew a darker shade of crimson, which stood in contrast to his white hair. He turned back to face Grissom.

"So did you think that you could just replace Brown and continue with your little set up and leave me to rot in a jail cell? Did you think that you could plant your seed in that bitches belly and live happily ever after leaving Vegas behind you because you had finally had enough? Well," He grinned, "I'll see that that doesn't happen."

Grissom struggled anew at the thought of what this monster had done to his son. Sara struggled too, but eased a little when Rico grabbed her hair and roughly yanked her head back. Grissom looked over at her and when McKean laughed Grissom remembered his words.

'_You struggle, she pays for it.'_

Forcing himself to calm down Grissom stopped fighting his restraints, and Rico let go of Sara's hair. McKeen straightened himself, brushing off his coat to neaten his appearance.

"You see, Gil, unlike you, I'm a fair man. I like to give people a fighting chance. Brown had a chance, but because your poison flowed too deeply through his veins, he couldn't see that. But as I said, I'm reasonable and I'm going to give you an opportunity to redeem yourself and save that little shit baby of yours."

Sitting back on the desk Mckeen considered his captives for a moment. "You're a smart man, Gil, so I'm sure that you know that part of every crusade is purification. A long journey can make a man see many things about himself, especially if that man is forced to suffer during that journey. You like games, don't you, Gil? At least I remember you playing games when my career was on the line. Well, we're going to play another game. You get to run a gauntlet," McKeen smiled cheerfully, "Through the jungle and all its wonders. I have a map for you to follow and some goals for you to reach and the object of the game is very simple. Get to every point on the map within the time limit or that cute little boy of yours will lose something… every time you fail."

Grissom felt panic grow within him as he heard Sara sob, he so desperately tried not to struggle in his chair.

"Oh… one more thing: I have always dreamed of going on a big game hunt. I guess the game doesn't get any bigger than you. Does it, Gil? You had better be a fast runner, because I'm a good shot."

Nodding to Rico, Mckeen finished his rant and the thug moved quickly on command. Untying Sara he swiftly cuffed her hands tightly behind her back before pushing her into McKeen's arms. Now Grissom did struggle as he watched McKeen's hands move over his wife. McKeen grinned as his hand skimmed over her right breast and Sara felt her stomach turn.

"I didn't realize she was so soft, Gil." Mckeen teased. "So very soft."

Gritting his teeth, hard, Grissom couldn't object any more before both Jose and Rico untied the ropes that incarcerated him in the chair and yanked him to his feet.

Once Grissom was free from his bindings he lunged for McKeen. But he didn't account for the fast movement affecting his already aching head and he was overtaken by a moment of dizziness. It was enough time for Jose and Rico to grab his arms and tightly cuff them behind his back. McKean laughed at his attempt and he increased the roughness of his hands on Sara's body who tried her best not to show weakness and cry out. She almost managed it until a sharp whimper escaped her taped mouth.

Grissom looked up at his wife and struggled to hold back the tears that burned his eyes.

McKeen grasped onto Sara's arm firmly and pulled her towards the door. Jose and Rico kept a strong hold on Grissom and followed McKean out of the house.

As they stepped outside the noise of chopper blades slicing through the air could be heard and the sound grew louder by the second. Suddenly the lights of the helicopter illuminated the people on the ground as it hovered above them. The wind caused by the whipping blades kicked up dust and they all squinted as it landed. Grissom and Sara were quickly forced to board and their abductors quickly followed. McKeen and his two men sat on the benches while they pushed Grissom and Sara onto their knees, forcing them to bend over so that they were almost folded in half.

As the chopper lifted off the ground Jose and Rico propped their heavy legs on Grissom's back and McKeen teased Sara by constantly lifting his legs on and off of her back. Grissom had to force himself not to try and fight back. He wanted to beat them until they told him where his son was, but he couldn't bear the thought of them hurting Sara again. He knew he was outnumbered and didn't stand a chance. He turned his head to look at her and saw the tears in her eyes that she was doing her upmost to fight. The wind whipped through her hair, blowing several strands into her face. He hoped she could see the love he held for her in his eyes and when she nodded her head he was relieved.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After what felt like hours Jose and Rico removed their legs from Grissom's back and while Jose grabbed the back of Grissom's neck and pushed his face into the floor, Rico un-cuffed his hands. McKeen did the same to Sara but cuffed one of her wrists to Grissom's. Jose and Rico maintained a grip on each of Grissom's arms as Mckeen repeated the action with Sara and they dragged the couple to one of the open doors.

"Here you go, Gil," McKean yelled to be heard over the whirling blades. He held up a black bag for both of them to see, "This should give you nice start, but you better fetch it!"

McKean tossed the bag out of the door and Grissom watched as it fell through the night and noted hearing a loud splash – they were above water…

Grissom looked at his tormentor in disbelief then his glance fell to Sara. She shook her head, but the decision was made.

Jose and Rico stepped behind the couple and kicked them both in the back. Neither one had time to react as they were launched out of the chopper and into the darkness below.

They hit the cold water simultaneously and sank into its depths. Grissom gathered his bearings quickly and kicked hard, grabbing Sara's hand that was cuffed to his; he looked for an escape through bleary eyes. Pulling Sara with him, he managed to breach the surface of the water. Ripping the tape from his mouth he gasped for air. Sara quickly did the same. They silently watched the helicopter disappear as they treaded the dark water.

"We need that bag." Grissom gasped and Sara agreed.

They both took a deep breath and dove under the water. It was an almost futile search, they knew it, but just as they were running out of air and needed to surface Grissom grasped the bag between his fingers and tugged on Sara's hand.

As they kicked hard and shot back up to the surface Sara felt her leg jolt. She had become snagged on something and was suddenly yanked back down into the waters murky depths. Grissom had just broken the water's edge when he felt Sara stop and tug on his arm. He pulled but she didn't come, then he knew she was trapped…..

**A/N: We both hope you are enjoying the story so far, we are plotting away to keep you on the edge :) You know what to do if you want more, hit that little button and let us know your thoughts!**


	3. Darkness falls

Chapter 2

Grissom tugged on Sara's hand again but she failed to rise through the water. Quickly, he tied the bag securely to his belt, took a deep breath and slid back under the water.

Luckily he found his wife quickly but only because they were still cuffed together.

The darkened water made it almost impossible to see. He could feel her struggling, tugging her leg and he knew they were running out of time. With haste he sank lower, sliding his hands over Sara's body in an attempt to locate what was holding her down. Eventually he found it. Her foot was caught, in what; he couldn't see, possibly a tree and one of its branches, a tree which had become just one of the growing lagoons many victims.

He managed to pry her foot free but suddenly, she stopped kicking. Bubbles floated before him as he tried to cry out under the water, calling her name. Grabbing her heavy body he tugged her up and to the surface.

"Huuuuuuhhhhh!" Grissom gasped as they broke the water's surface, he was now desperate for air also. Frantically treading water he held Sara against him, her body, a dead weight.

"Sara! Sara!" He shouted through mouthfuls of water, attempting to stay afloat whilst clinging to his wife's lifeless body. Her head fell limply onto his shoulder.

He had to get her out of the water and he knew it.

Pulling her back against his chest, he cupped her chin with his free hand and wrapped his cuffed one around her waist, it was easier that way. Then he swam backwards, with all he could and headed for dry land. On route he thanked god for the moon light, for without it he would have no idea which way to go, thankfully the moon allowed him a little illumination and he was able to make out the shore. Fortunately, it wasn't too far away and he reached it within a few minutes.

Pulling Sara from the water, un-tying the heavy bag from his belt and dropping it on the floor, Grissom quickly knelt beside his beloved and brushed the wet hair from her face, she was cold, her eyes firmly closed.

"Sara!"

She still failed to respond. Quickly he put his ear to her chest and listened for a heartbeat, it was there but she wasn't breathing. Swiftly slipping his free hand under her chin he tilted her head backwards and opened her mouth with his fingers.

"Come on sweetheart," He begged checking her mouth was free from obstruction before placing his mouth over hers and blowing.

After several breaths he applied a few chest compressions before waiting for a response…nothing.

"Come ooooon…." He whimpered applying mouth to mouth once more.

After the third exhalation of his breath into his wife's body, she coughed and he pulled back quickly.

Sara coughed harshly over and over as water shot from her mouth and dribbled down her chin. Grissom sighed with relief, pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank god," He whispered holding her tightly as she continued to cough.

"Just let it out honey, let it all out." Soothing his fingers down her back he waited patiently for her to calm in his arms. Once her chin fell onto his shoulder he felt her relax and squeezed his eyes firmly closed, understanding that he had just almost lost her. After several minutes Grissom pulled back and cupped her face in his hands. Her hand rose as he did so, unable to do otherwise, the chain on the cuffs keeping them close together.

Softly stroking his thumbs along her cheek bones Grissom looked into her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Eventually, Sara nodded. "What the hell is going on?" She gasped, holding her hand over his.

Shaking his head Grissom was lost for words. "I…I don't know."

Suddenly Sara remembered Mckeen. "Oh god, Mckeen, he's got Alex."

Grissom bowed his head for a moment before meeting Sara's eyes again. He struggled for a response.

"He wants to kill us doesn't he? Revenge for what happened, the fact that he got caught and we were the ones that caught him." Sara rambled. "But why does he blame you? We were all involved, the whole team, why take Alex? Why…?"

Hastily, Grissom placed a finger over Sara's lips. "Honey, don't. We can think about it until the sun comes up but it doesn't change the fact we are where we are and we are already running out of time."

"Oh my god!" Realization dawned on Sara, remembering what Mckeen had said back at the house. "Alex……."

Swallowing hard Grissom grabbed the bag from the ground; he and Sara stared at it before Grissom untied the top. Hurriedly he tipped the contents out onto the cool dirt, kneeled down and rummaged through them.

Sara was quickly kneeling beside him as he checked what they had been given.

"What have we got?" Sara asked nervously as her husband checked each item one by one.

First he held up a key. "I think this may be the key to the cuffs." He suggested before slipping it into the small lock. 'Click,' the cuffs unlocked and the couple were free from their imprisonment.

Sara sighed and rubbed her wrists as Grissom dropped the cuffs.

Next he picked up a small flashlight and flicked it on. It wasn't great and only had a small beam of light, but it was better than nothing.

The third item was a flint, which would more than likely come in handy but the forth item surprised him. He picked it up and stared at it, frowning. It was a small hunting knife.

"He gave us a weapon?" Sara commented a little shocked.

Working his jaw Grissom looked to his wife. "Evidently, he is playing with us. He knows we can't fight back with this, he is just laughing. I'm sure it gives him great satisfaction knowing this is all we have to defend ourselves out here."

Grissom then picked up the final item. A box, he looked at Sara before opening it carefully. On top was an envelope underneath several bandages, band aids, anti venom, pain killers and a roll of tape. He wanted them to hurt but survive and Grissom knew it.

Opening the envelope Grissom found a note from Mckeen, along with a map. He read the note aloud:

"_Hello there my ex-colleagues, are we enjoying the scenery yet? I would apologize for dumping you in such a drama__tic manner but it gave me great satisfaction, so I won't. I will get straight to the point, as my friends you are running against the clock and I wouldn't want to hinder you in your first quest. _

_I presume you have the map; you will find several points marked on it. All numbered. And it's nice and simple for you, get to point one before your allocated time runs out. There, you will find a transmitter, shut it off before the clock runs out. If you don't then your son will suffer a penalty."_ Grissom stopped and cleared his throat; his eyes met Sara's and both held equal fear.

He took a moment before continuing.

"_Like I said I am a fair man and I will give you a six hour head start before I start my hunt, so you better run fast. I hope you're fit Gil, you will need to be. But I hear you say: how can you trust me? Why don't I just wait for you at the check point and take you down? Because I want you to suffer, you made me suffer, I am merely returning the favor. I want to see the look of utter defeat in your eyes when I kill you._

_You have until dawn: 6am to reach your check point. Enjoy your stay in the jungle my friends, I look forward to seeing you again."_

Swallowing hard Grissom dropped the note and picked up the map.

"This is crazy," Sara chocked, "Mckeen is insane."

"Maybe so," Grissom began looking around them, trying to get their position fixed in comparison to the map, "but right now, we have no choice but do as he asks, and we better get going because by the looks of this, we have a long way to go and its dark, so only god knows what we are going to come across."

"Do you," Sara swallowed hard, "think he will actually give us the six hours start?"

"I don't know," Grissom replied shaking his head before reaching out to caress Sara's cheek. "We will be okay."

Sara tried to fight her tears, "And Alex?"

Biting on his bottom lip Grissom faked a smile. "I promise I will find him, I won't let that son of a bitch hurt our son."

Sara nodded hearing the unfamiliar curse coming from her husband's mouth. "Then let's go."

Quickly they packed up the bag and Grissom flung it over his shoulder. Checking the map one more time he pointed north.

"That way," He suggest to the trees in front of them.

Sara nodded, took Grissom's hand and they headed into the jungle.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Shinning the tiny flash light down the trail the couple did their best to keep up a steady pace, but with their lack of light it was no easy task.

"Are you okay?" Grissom asked as he continued to scan the area for any kind of predator.

Sara sighed but nodded. "Yeah, what time is it?"

Grissom looked at his watch. "Just after two."

Suddenly he came to a grinding halt, stopping Sara with him. He frowned and checked the map again before staring at what stood before them.

Sara felt her pupils dilate at the site of the cave entrance. "You think we have to go through there?" She asked shakily.

Grissom nodded and swallowed hard. "According to the map, yes."

"Oh…"

CCSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom and Sara gazed at the entrance of the cave warily. They had no idea what lay beyond its mouth, but going up over the mountain that covered it would take too long and was out of the question. They silently looked at each other for a moment before Grissom took Sara's hand again and lead her through the opening.

The cave was cool and dank, which was quite a contrast from the jungle outside. Grissom shined the dim beam of light coming from the torch down the tunnel. It didn't go more than a few feet before the darkness consumed it.

The cave was eerily silent and they both longed to re-enter the jungle and the comfort that they were not alone. Even if their company was the howl of a monkey or the cry of a raccoon, it was better than the silence. The silence that makes you hear things that were not even there. The shuffling of their feet echoed through the tunnel, causing them to pause several of times. They stood silently and listened for the footsteps to continue, their heavy breaths and pounding heartbeats thunderous to their own ears.

"Okay," Grissom said as he gently squeezed Sara's hand. "We're just a little paranoid, that's all. We need to keep moving."

Sara gave a nervous half-smile, which he couldn't see in the dark and continued to follow his lead. They walked just a little further before Sara felt it, the moving of air followed by the distinctive flutter of wings.

Sara gasped. "What the hell was _that_?!"

"What?" As Grissom turned it happened again, causing Sara to yelp in surprise.

Sara's scream unleashed the colony.

Bats of all sizes began to drop from their perches on the rocky ceiling and swooped down over Grissom and Sara. There seemed to be hundreds of them frantically darting around the startled couple.

Grissom grabbed Sara and pushed her to the ground, covering her with his body. He cringed at the feel of them as they scraped over his back and neck, tightly, he closed his eyes as he waited for the winged creatures to settle again or leave.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Sara screamed beneath him as their fluttering wings and squeals penetrated her already over alert ears.

When all had calmed again Grissom cautiously stood and pulled Sara to her feet. They didn't wait around and hurried down the caves path, both wanting to put as much distance between them and the bats nest as possible.

"Why the hell are they in here?! Sara demanded to know. "Why aren't they out hunting?"

"I don't know, Sara, and I really don't care."

Sara tripped on a rock as they hurried along and fell to her knees. Grissom quickly pulled her to her feet. "Come on, Sara," he encouraged.

After walking for quite a while longer Grissom skidded to a sudden halt, causing Sara to crash into him. Sara was about to say something when she saw what he was shining the light on. Before them was a massive, silky white spider's web. It was an intricate weaving with multiple layers of silken webs. In the center of the web hung a massive nest, the size of basket ball was Grissom's estimation. He could see several spiders crawling through the massive web and stood in awe of it.

"I've read about these but have never actually seen one."

"Well, right now is not a good time to be a scientist." Sara said.

Nodding his agreement Grissom scanned the light over the web, looking for a way past it. He found, to the right of the web, a small gap. It was not very wide and looked tight but Grissom managed to squeeze his way through. He maintained his grip on Sara's hand and as he stepped through it his foot slipped on a loose and slimy rock, he fell, taking Sara with him.

They both fell into the web, tearing it, and knocking several spiders loose. Sara reached out with her hand to brace her fall and hit the nest, poking a small hole into it and spilling out more spiders. The spiders were fast and quickly crawled up their short shirt sleeves and into their clothing.

Jumping to their feet the couple reached the other side of the web as fast as possible, and then they hurriedly tore off their shirts, frantically brushing the arachnids from their bodies. The feel of tiny legs clinging to their skin chilled them both.

Grissom brushed them off his chest, arms and shoulders and rushed to help Sara. They both had felt the multiple, tiny pairs of fangs bite into their skin. He quickly brushed them off of Sara's back and turned so she could do the same. Feeling her husband's panic, Sara quickly swatted her hands over her lovers back. Grissom felt one scramble up his shoulder and bite deep into his skin. He slapped the spider, smearing its innards on his hand and shoulder.

After making quick work of the spiders they grabbed their discarded shirts and shook them out vigorously. Grissom picked up the flashlight that he had dropped and watched as Sara shuddered.

"You get bit?" He asked.

"Yeah, a few times, did you?"

Grissom nodded.

He quickly looked at her bites and then had her look at his. They agreed that the bites didn't look too ghastly and after seeing the species as close as he just had Grissom recognized them and knew were not deadly to the human body, for that he sighed with relief as did his wife.

"But these bites are gonna itch for a while." Grissom said as he stepped forward and took her hand again, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Come on, let's keep moving."

Grissom shined the light down on his watch and saw that it was about _4 a.m_. They had been walking through the cave for almost two hours. He began to feel depression poring through his veins as the darkness of the cave began to creep into his very soul. He had never felt such darkness before. Then he saw it, the red flashing light.

"Sara, look!" Grissom shouted excitedly as he hurried forward.

Sara saw the light too and they felt like their feet had grown wings as a great relief welled in their hearts as they ran towards the red, flashing light. The eerie echoing of their footfalls and the fear caused by the bat and spider attacks were left far behind as husband and wife hurried forward.

Then, all-of-a-sudden, and without warning the ground gave out and Grissom dropped; taking Sara with him. Grissom instantly dropped the flashlight and it teetered on the top edge of the pit, luckily he managed to grab the ledge as he plunged into the darkness. Sara screamed in surprise as she was suddenly yanked downwards and abruptly stopped as Grissom's strong hand maintained its grip on hers.

The beam of light partially shined down into the pit and as Sara looked fearfully below her into it she saw the four foot long pikes covering the bottom. It was at that moment that she felt their sweaty hands slipping from one another…….

**A/N: Ooooooooh, drama! Will they survive? Mwahahha and will they get to the transmitter on time? ****Want more? You know what to do! HIT THE BUTTON!**


	4. You have got to be kidding me!

Chapter 3

"Gil, I'm slipping!" Sara screamed.

Grissom exerted all of his strength to maintain the grip on his wife's hand and his whole body shook as he slowly pulled her up with his one arm. He screamed through gritted teeth, calling upon every ounce of strength within himself as he felt Sara's fingers slip from his grasp…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

McKeen sat with his feet propped up on Grissom's hardwood desk, relaxing into his former colleague's high back leather office chair. Across his lap, he cradled a .300 Winchester magnum hunting rifle. He took a sip on the scotch that filled the cut glass cup in his left hand and caressed the butt of the high powered weapon with his right.

Images of the videos he had seen flashed through his mind. The damage he had seen this weapon do to large African beasts had amazed him, and the thought of what it would do to a certain scientist thrilled him. His eyes twinkled with mad glee as he imagined the size of the hole it would make in Grissom's torso.

He looked at the clock longingly. "Not long now, not long at all." He said aloud to himself as he patiently continued his wait.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

…Just as their fingers slipped apart, Sara used her last bit of leverage to throw her free arm up and grab the back of Grissom's belt. As she let go of his hand and he felt her weight as she grabbed his belt, Grissom grabbed the ledge with both hands; gaining a much better grip.

Sara struggled as she grabbed his shirt and slowly climbed up to his shoulders. "Hurry," Grissom grunted. "I'm losing my grip!"

Sara continued to pull herself up until she gripped the ledge and put her knees on Grissom's shoulders; using him as a makeshift ladder until she reached the top and climbed over the ledge. Once she was out Sara helped her husband pull himself out of the pit. They sat on the edge for a moment to catch their breath before hugging each other tightly.

"We have to get to that transmitter," Grissom panted as he pushed himself to his feet and grabbed the flashlight. "Come on."

They found a ledge around the pit and carefully edged their way around the ten foot drop off. As they clung to the wall and to each other's hand, Grissom held the flashlight in his teeth. Every time he looked down the flashlight shined on the spikes and he quickly looked away.

When they reached the other side the couple breathed a sigh of relief before hurrying over to the transmitter. It was a small, gray box that was bolted to the cave wall and as they examined it they found no switch. Only a round silver lock and a digital clock, its red numbers ticked away their seconds.

"Where the hell is the switch?" Sara asked with barely contained desperation.

"I don't know," Grissom matched her emotion as he scanned the area with the light.

Above the box he found a small, metal tube held to the wall with metal strapping. He pulled it out of its constraint and unscrewed the cap. He shined the flashlight inside and pulled out a piece of paper.

"_My friends, you have reached the first transmitter. Congratulations! I feared that __little pit might swallow you up Gil, before I had a chance to kill you myself. As we both know you have tendencies to leap before you look. Just ask officer Fromanski._

"_As I'm sure that you both have already found__, you can not access the switch. Don't try to break open the box, it is made of high-grade steel and you would only be wasting what precious little time you have left. If you want to unlock the box you must first find the key, and since I am feeling good about this little adventure of ours I will help you. Here's a clue:_

_Itsy, bitsy spider lives in a spider's nest_

_But they are the hosts of a very unwelcome guest._

Sara and Grissom looked at each other and they both shuddered as the meaning of McKeen's riddle hit them. They looked back down the tunnel as Grissom took Sara's hand again. They would have to go back down into the darkness that had engulfed them once already.

They looked longingly at the cave's exit and could see the dark blue of the coming dawn. Grissom looked at his watch again and saw that it was already after 4:30 a.m. McKeen was right; they had precious little time left.

"Come on, Sara, we have to move." He said hurriedly as he led her back into the darkness.

The couple put all thoughts of the morbid death below out of their minds as this time they rushed across the four inch wide ledge. They both clung to the wall and when Grissom made it across he grabbed Sara's hand and she jumped over the remainder of the pit and onto the cave floor.

They ran down the tunnel, hand in hand, with the dim flashlight giving its best effort to light their way. Grissom was confident that he still remembered the path and that it was clear of obstructions as he barreled down the tunnel, thoughts of little Alex fueling his speed.

After about forty minutes they saw it again. The ominous white web and the basketball sized nest within it. They both cringed when they saw that more spiders had come out of the nest to repair the damage done by the human invaders.

Grissom and Sara looked at each other and both shuddered as they looked back at the nest. They dove in and tore apart the web to get to the white ball. The tearing noises were creepily audible in the quiet of the cave as they broke each sticky strand. Grissom reached the nest first and pushed aside his fears of being bitten again as he tore at it with his fingers.

The nest had not been as strong as he had anticipated and the extra force he had put into it caused the nest to burst, sending spiders flying into all directions. Several hit Grissom in the face and clung to his beard, or dropped down into his shirt. Sara had been hit by the spray of spiders as well and did well to ignore them as she felt them crawl though her hair. There was no time to stop and panic. Panic was a luxury at this point.

As Grissom's dug through the nest, more spiders dropped to the ground and scurried up their attacker's pant legs. Grissom and Sara ignored the tiny bites gnawing into their skin as they poured their full concentration into finding the key.

As they dug through the nest, squishing spiders and having their hands and arms bitten for their trouble, they felt desperation settle in again as they couldn't see or feel the key. Just as Sara felt ready to throw in the towel she felt something hard and flat. Definitely not something that belonged in a spider's nest.

"I got it!" She yelled as she grabbed the key and they both stepped back.

The key had been wrapped in silken web and Sara cleaned it off and held it up for Grissom to see. They quickly brushed the remaining arachnids off before running towards the light that awaited them at the end of the tunnel.

As they hurried across the ledge for the third time Sara's foot slipped when a portion of the ledge gave away. Grissom grabbed her arm and held her up as he tried desperately to grip the wall and prevent himself from joining his wife. Sara regained her footing and they quickly made it to the other side.

When they reached the box the red digits showed that they had ten seconds remaining. Grissom took the key from Sara and fumbled it in his spider bitten hands. He cringed as gripping the key made him painfully squeeze some of the bites, but he managed to get the key into the lock and turn it. He quickly pulled open the cover and flipped the switch into the off position.

Exhaling heavily, Grissom leaned against the damp cave wall and tried to gather his bearings. That's when he heard it; he looked down and saw another box on the ground underneath the transmitter, in a shadowed part of the wall.

There was a voice coming from the box and he quickly bent and picked it up. Opening it quickly Sara peered over his shoulder and stared at the contents along with her husband.

A radio and an envelope lay snuggly inside the box. Grissom's shaky hand picked up the radio and they listened…

"Are you there?" McKeen's voice crackled through the appliance and over the static.

Placing the radio to his lips Grissom flicked the switch and answered.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Good show Gil." Mckeen chuckled, "And with a few seconds to spare, we are doing well aren't we?"

Gritting his teeth Grissom had to force himself to control his anger; he remained silent as Sara took a firm grip on his hand.

"Oh, nothing to say?" Mckeen sniggered.

"Not until I see you face to face!" Grissom snapped unable to keep it inside.

"Now, now Gil, temper, temper, watch your tongue, or baby boy will pay for it."

As Sara tightened her grip on his hand Grissom took a deep breath. "What do you want us to do now?" He asked, his voice shaking.

McKeen sniggered. "Just get to point two, but this time I've been a little nicer, your clue is in the envelope this time, so you don't have to go _hunting_ for it. Oh and keep the radio on you so we can stay in touch huh?"

The sarcastic tone to McKeen's voice made Sara cringe.

"Oh," Mckeen continued, "But on a more negative note you only have half the amount of time to reach your goal this time, so, three hours and three hours only."

Grissom pulled the map from his pocket, glanced at it and frowned. "You know that's probably not enough time to cover this amount of distance." He scowled down the radio.

"Maybe, but if you run fast you may make it."

Grissom just knew McKeen was grinning; they were already almost exhausted let alone able to run for three hours.

"Oh, but something that may make you run fast - Your head start is over, I'm coming for you and when I find you, I will take great pleasure in watching you beg for mercy."

"I will never beg you," Grissom spat.

"Oh? We shall see," Mckeen sniggered. "Better get moving, the clock is still ticking." He cut off the transmission and the radio went dead.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Grissom shook his head. "This is just pure insanity," He whispered before feeling Sara's arm wrap around his waist. He looked at her, his eyes glazing with tears.

"We can make it," She encouraged, "I know we can, okay?"

Exhaling a heavy breath Grissom nodded although he still wasn't sure if they could, he had gained weight since leaving Vegas and Sara was by far fitter than he was. He just prayed he could keep up.

Leaning forward Sara kissed him softly, she knew what he was thinking, she could see it in his eyes. "Let's look at the clue first? Maybe it's something we can work out en-route."

Nodding his agreement, Grissom quickly placed the radio in his pocket, ripped open the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. The clue once again was a riddle; he cleared his throat and read it out:

"_Swing like Tarzan_

_Swing like Jane_

_Better watch your step_

_Or, feel the pain."_

The couple exchanged a worried, uncertain glance.

"Any idea what that could mean?" Sara asked.

Biting on his bottom lip Grissom nodded, "I have an idea but let's get going; we can deal with it when we get to it."

"Okay," Sara agreed swallowing hard.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom and Sara started at a heavy pace, managing to jog quickly through the vastly expanding jungle. Hand in hand they ran for at least thirty minutes but then Grissom began to feel the pinch. His step shortened and Sara quickly noticed. Looking to her husband she knew he was struggling so she tugged on his hand and they stopped.

"We should rest for a minute," Sara suggested, breathing heavily.

Bending his back Grissom placed his hands on his knees, sucking in some well needed air.

Softly, Sara rubbed a hand up and down his back. "Are you okay?"

Pulling himself up Grissom nodded. "Yeah, just need a minute." He looked up through the trees as the sun began to beam through. The temperature was also rising, which, more than likely, would not be aiding them in their quest.

"It may be an idea if we find food as we move." Grissom suggested. "And water if we can. I have no idea how long we are going to be out here and we won't survive much longer on just rainforest air."

"Good idea," Sara agreed. "You want to rest a little longer?"

"No," Grissom shook his head. "We have to get moving."

"But we will walk for a while alright?" Sara stroked his arm.

Reluctantly Grissom nodded before double checking the map to ensure they were still going in the right direction. "At least we are a little ahead of schedule," He said looking at his watch after slipping the map in his pocket.

"Good," Sara smiled, trying to stay positive, she took his hand. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After almost an hour of brisk walking the temperature was soaring. Sara had removed her shirt and tied it loosely around her waist, happy in just her tank top. Grissom wiped his brow on his sleeve as he unbuttoned his shirt further. He only thanked god they were shaded by the trees.

Both now found their throats dry and their hunger for both food and water was catching up on them fast. But then as they pushed on and entered the next clearing their prayers were answered, as before them stood an orchard of fruits trees and plants, bananas, mangos and papaya, growing right in front of them.

The couple looked at each other and relief washed over their faces simultaneously before they rushed forwards towards the bounty. Not many Mangos and papayas were reachable but there were a few good ripe fruits on the floor which had fallen from the trees and Grissom scooped them up quickly, biting into a juicy mango after handing one to Sara. She followed suit and quickly sucked the juices from the succulent fruit.

"This is so good," Sara mumbled as the liquid from the fruit dribbled down her chin.

Nodding his agreement Grissom put the excess fruit into the bag for safe keeping. "This won't keep us going for too long," He admitted. "We could use some of the bananas, they will help with our energy loss and the fruit looks easier to get too than the others."

Wiping her chin after finishing the mango Sara looked up at the banana plant. The fruit hung only about four to five meters above them.

"Well," She narrowed her eyes a little and checked the distance again, "If you give me a boost, I can probably reach them."

"Okay." Grissom placed the bag on the floor and positioned himself under the plant, his back against the bark. He bent a little and held out his hands. Sara slipped her right foot into his locked fingers before placing her arms on his shoulders.

"Ready?" Grissom asked.

"Ready."

With all his strength Grissom lifted and Sara reached.

"A little more…" Sara's finger tips brushed the bunch hanging above her.

Gritting his teeth Grissom managed to lift her that tiny bit more which allowed her to grab the fruit.

"Got it!" She shouted excitedly, yanking the bananas from the plant.

Lowering her carefully, Grissom winced a little at the strain on his back before Sara jumped from his hold and held up her prize with pride and a relieved smile.

"Got em," She beamed.

"Yeah," Grissom smiled back, straightening himself up with a groan.

"Are you okay?" Sara asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just no more climbing today okay?"

Sara grinned and handed him a banana before adding the bunch to the other fruit in the bag. "We better get going, we've already lost time."

Grissom simply nodded and they continued on their journey.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The clock ticked along quickly as they tried to keep up a reasonable pace. A fast sprint, a quick jog, an all out run, but it was hard to keep it up and by the two and a quarter hour mark, they were down to just a steady walk. Their legs ached, lungs burned and skin watered through the blistering heat. This said nothing for their heavy hearts, unsure if they would make it to their point on time.

They had not said a word to each other for over thirty minutes. Sara just followed Grissom's lead and they both knew they couldn't come up with the words to make this better, at least not at that point in time.

Grissom checked the map again and stopped when the trail split into three.

"God damn it!"

Sara looked at the three paths, all close together but all obviously went in different directions, or so she presumed.

"Which one do we take?"

Shaking his head Grissom swallowed hard. "I don't know, we are almost there but if we take the wrong path…"

"Maybe we should split up." Sara suggested.

Grissom's eyes narrowed and he looked at her with a firm, deepening frown.

"It was just a thought." Sara said quickly noting his expression.

"No, we stay together; we split up now we may never find each other again."

Sara could feel her eyes filling with tears; she didn't know what to do but she knew he was right.

"Hey," Grissom reached up and softly brushed his thumb over her cheek, "I need you to stay strong, for yourself and for Alex."

Sniffing hard and fighting her tears Sara nodded quickly. "Yeah," She sighed. "So which way?"

Grissom thought long and hard as he studied the map, he really didn't know which path to take. "Well, Alex was born on the _3__rd_, so let's take number three."

Sara nodded and took his hand. "Okay."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Fifteen minutes later they were still walking down the same trail and panic was beginning to set in.

"We must have gone the wrong way," Sara whimpered but as she spoke she noticed a sparkle in Grissom's eye as the trail ended and they came into a clearing.

"Maybe not," he smiled as he held up the map and compared it to where they stood.

Only the odd land mark was placed on the map, an obvious way McKeen had to tease them but in this case it was their savior.

"We found it," Grissom shouted in delight as he ran towards a large pyramid shaped boulder, same as the one marked on the map, their objective right next to it.

Sara ran after him and they both stood by the rock, frantically looking around for the transmitter, listening for any signal it may be emitting.

Grissom checked his watch, just over ten minutes left.

"Where is it?!" Sara shouted, circling the boulder in frustration.

"Swing like Tarzan, swing like Jane…" Grissom mumbled before looking up – his mouth dropped open.

Sara followed his glance. "Oh my god…" She gasped, spotting the transmitter high in the thirty foot tree beside them.

Circling the tree Grissom examined it carefully. "We can't get up there, it's impossible. The first branch is at least ten feet up." He quickly averted his gaze to another tree a few feet away, similar in size but with an avid amount of vines growing up and around it and it held lower branches. He rushed too it and Sara followed as he pulled one of the vines from the bark; they grew all the way up the trunk and were exceedingly strong. He looked to Sara who shook her head, knowing exactly what the clue meant now.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I don't think McKeen is the joking type, my dear."

"So he wants us to climb up this damn thing and swing to the other tree?"

Grissom nodded. "That's exactly what we have to do but…" Grissom bit his bottom lip.

"You won't be able to get up there in time," Sara finished for him. "I'll be quicker."

"I can try," Grissom said quickly and a little embarrassed.

"Move Gil," Sara swiftly approached the tree. "We don't have time to argue, and I know I'll be faster."

Sighing Grissom stepped aside, he knew she was right. "Honey," he began and Sara turned to look at him, "Please be careful."

"I'll try," Sara faked a smile before grabbing onto a branch, she began climbing.

Grissom watched as Sara climbed higher and higher, her footing was good and her speed adequate as she neared a point equal to the height of the transmitter.

Sara breathed heavily as she grabbed the next branch and pulled. She looked across to the other tree and knew she was almost there. Sweat poured from her brow and down her face with each pull on her arms and push of her legs. She reached her point with a genuine but panting smile.

"How much time?!" She shouted down to Grissom while keeping a firm hold on the bark.

"At least five minutes, you're doing great honey!" He called back happily, even though his heart was racing faster than a speeding train.

"Five minutes…" Sara mumbled, "Plenty of time," She tried to reassure herself as she pulled a thick, sticky vine from the trees trunk.

Sara couldn't quite believe what she was about to attempt. Swinging across the jungle on a vine? She looked down, and wished she hadn't. If the vine snapped, there was no way she would be getting up from a fall of that distance. She felt her hands shaking as they tightened around the plant.

Taking a deep breath she positioned herself carefully and faced her objective. Closing her eyes, she took a few moments…

Grissom watched as she prepared herself to jump, his pulse rapid, his fists clenching. "Please be safe…" He whispered and at that moment Sara pulled back and launched herself from the branch.

Sara was shocked at the speed in which her goal approached. It seemed like just mere seconds, before the tree was right in front of her and she prepared herself for impact. She had no idea how to dismount so just hoped for the best as she crashed into the large frame of the trees trunk. Luckily, the vine caught around a branch and held fast so as she was jolted into the tree she was able to get a quick firm grip onto the trunk before letting go of the vine.

Sighing with relief Grissom clenched his eyes closed for a brief second before turning his full attention back to his wife, but his relief soon washed away as Sara attempted to move upwards the few branches she had too to reach the transmitter. As she stepped onto the first branch it gave way, and she fell…

"Sara…………..!" Grissom screamed as he watched her decent…..

**A/N's: **

**ELM22: Consider yourselves lucky that no spiders flew into their mouths. Your reviews have also somewhat intrigued me, but your general hatred of McKeen is somewhat disturbing. Come on, he's not really all that bad, is he?"**

**sidle77: Drama, drama, heehehehe! And is McKeen that bad? Hmmmm, it's hard to control her sometimes :) Will Sara make it?**

**Hit the button!.............and find out.**


	5. No way out!

Chapter 4

Sara screamed as she fell, or at least she thought she did, she wasn't quite sure if the air escaped her lungs before her back cracked into the thick branch a few feet below where she had been standing. The force flipped her over and all of a sudden she was now looking straight down. But she wasn't falling anymore, why wasn't she falling……?

As the blood rapidly rushed to her head she managed to pull herself up just enough to see her foot had become wedged between two branches and she was now literally, hanging on for dear life. Sadly it wasn't by her hands, all that stopped her from plummeting to her death was her shoe and the vain hope that the branch wouldn't give way.

Taking a few, sharp deep breathes Sara attempted to remain calm as she fought to remain still, despite the pain cursing through her lower back. If her foot become dislodged, she knew she would fall to her death…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom could do nothing but watch as his wife hit the branch but he found himself gasping with relief when she did and she become lodged. She was now trapped at the mercy of the jungle foliage.

"Sara! Hold on!" He screamed as he ran towards the tree she had ascended only a few minutes before. He threw the bag onto the ground and launched himself at the tree.

Every ounce of strength he could muster he put into his arms and legs, climbing the tree as quickly as he possibly could. "Hold on!" He called every few seconds. "I'm coming!"

He reached a point equal to the height of his wife within minutes and quickly ripped a vine from the trunk. He didn't hesitate for a second before he launched himself from the tree. If Sara could do it, so could he.

However he wasn't quite prepared for the speed at which he flew through the air and like Sara had experienced before him, the destination tree was upon him within seconds and he slammed into it with a groan before getting a quick firm grip on whatever he could grab.

"I'm coming honey," He wheezed, trying to catch his breath, "Just hold on, I'm just above you."

Taking another deep breath Sara didn't move to try and see him; instead she closed her eyes tightly. "Get to the transmitter!" She shouted.

As Grissom was about to start descending to her he stopped. "What? No! You could fall."

"Get to the fucking transmitter, Gil!" She roared back. "I can hang on, Alex can't, we are out of time damn it!"

Grissom hesitated.

"Please, Gil," She now cried, "Get to the transmitter."

Looking up Grissom saw the transmitter only a few meters above him. "You make sure you hang on, you understand me?"

"I will," Sara called back, "Please hurry…"

With no more hesitation Grissom began climbing the tree and headed for the transmitter, as he neared it he could hear the slow beep…beep it was emitting. Just as he reached it he looked down quickly, just to make sure Sara was still stable, luckily she was still in the same position.

He grabbed the black box and felt his heart stop. It was still beeping but the red sparkle of the ticking clock had faded, the digits read _0:00._

"Oh god….." He whispered, he was too late, their time had run out.

With a heavy sigh, his now shaking fingers flicked the switch to off and he dropped the box back onto the branch. He had no time to consider the repercussions of being late, he quickly checked around the area to see if McKeen had left them another surprise or not. When he found nothing, he quickly headed back down the tree.

He reached Sara with haste and was careful around the branch her foot was wedged in.

Sara heard him approach. "Did you get it?"

Briefly closing his eyes, Grissom found himself unable to answer. "Let's get you up first, okay?"

Knowing her husband was right Sara nodded quickly, although that probably wasn't such a good idea. She had been upside down for a while now and any movement to her head made her dizzy.

"Okay, honey, I need you to try and swing an arm up so I can grab it alright?" Grissom said removing his belt and tying it firmly around Sara's foot before tying it off onto a sturdier looking branch. He then bent as much as he could, ready to grab her arm when she swung.

"I don't know if I can," Sara whimpered.

"Come on, Sara, you can do it, I know you can and I've secured your foot just in case you slip. On the count of three, okay?"

"O….kay…"

"Ready?"

"I think so…" Sara prepared herself with several deep breaths before getting ready to try and swing herself upwards.

"One…" Grissom began, "Two…Thrrrreeeeeeeeeee." He shot out his arm in the same instant Sara put all her strength into her back and she twisted before launching her arm towards her waiting husband.

Grissom grabbed her wrist firmly. "I got you," he gasped through gritted teeth as he pulled, "Don't let go."

Sara too gritted her teeth as he hoisted her up to him, her ankle now burning like fire.

"Almost…there…" Grissom wheezed and within a few more seconds she managed to swing up her other arm which he grabbed quickly.

Grissom knew he had to move backwards, the angle her foot was trapped in meant he had to basically pull her into a standing position. His only hope was to just let himself fall back against the bark and just pray he didn't slip from the branch. With a heavy breath he pulled as much as he possibly could, yanking Sara all the way up from the air below her and he allowed himself to fall backwards. He slammed hard against the bark but the pain he felt soon evaporated when Sara fell into his arms.

"I got you, I got you," He whispered, kissing her hair as she clung to him, her whole body shaking. Then he felt her grimace against him.

"Are you alright?"

"My foot."

Grissom quickly bent and untied his belt from Sara's foot and tenderly removed it from the branch. He cringed noticing the dark bruise around her ankle; she was going to struggle with her walking for a while.

"Better?" He asked softly.

Sara nodded. "Yeah, better, thank you."

Grissom slipped his belt back on and then looked down. We are going to have to swing back to the other tree to get down.

"Wonderful," Sara sighed and then her eyes widened. "Did you get to the transmitter?"

Grissom's face suddenly paled and he averted his gaze from his wife's.

"Gil?" Sara asked, swallowing hard.

Grissom returned his gaze to his wife and their eyes locked. She could see the answer in his eyes.

"We were too late?" She whimpered.

Grissom nodded.

"Oh god…."

Opening his mouth to say something Grissom struggled for words.

"We, um," Sara too struggled for words, "should probably get down, I'm sure he will be in touch soon."

Again Grissom nodded. "Are you going to be okay with your ankle?"

Sara cringed as she put weight onto her foot but what choice did she have? "I'll be fine."

"Okay." Grissom began, "But let me go first, then I can be sure you land safely on the other side."

Now Sara nodded and watched as her husband grabbed a vine from the tree.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It took the Grissom's over twenty minutes to get down from the tree, Sara struggled a little with her ankle but Grissom was with her every step of their decent, ensuring she got down safely.

When his feet touched the jungle ground he held out his arms and caught Sara as she lost her footing just before the bottom and fell into him.

Sara collapsed into him, exhausted and he held her tightly.

But their embrace didn't last long, as the chilling sneer of McKeen's voice cracked from the radio.

Pulling herself away from her husband Sara looked into his eyes and they held an equal amount of fear as hers as he pulled the radio from his pocket.

"Calling Gilbert Grissom…calling Gilbert Grissom," McKeen chuckled down the radio.

"I'm here," Grissom responded gloomily.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear…." McKeen cussed, "We didn't make it on time guys, did we?"

"Please…." Grissom began but McKeen cut him off.

"Please? Ha! Please? Do I sense a little begging there Gil? I thought you weren't going to do that?"

"Do not hurt my son Jeffery; you are a better man than that?" Grissom tried to remain calm. "We are doing our best."

"You know the consequence of not reaching your objective in time Gil and do not dare lecture me on what kind of a man I am, you have no idea. You took my family from me, everything I had worked for all those years, so I will take my vengeance and there _will_ be a penalty for little Alex…….."

"God no!" Sara screamed trying to grab the radio, "Please don't hurt my boy."

Grissom pulled her tightly to him, but didn't allow her to take the radio; he cut off the transmission just after she shouted. "Honey don't, that's what he wants…"

"Ah, Sara," McKeen sneered, "You know, Gil, you should probably keep her on a leash, she always was a wild one."

Grissom remained silent and tightened his grip on Sara.

"Okay," McKeen continued, "time for the penalty, we are going to have a little conference here but make sure you listen good, you don't want to miss any of the action. I'd let you chose what your little one's fate but I already have something in mind."

The sob Sara was fighting to hold inside escaped into the humid air as they could do nothing but listen…

"Miguel, are you there?" Mckeen asked.

For a long moment, there was silence. Grissom and Sara looked at each other, both unsure what terrible fate awaited their son, but they were powerless and could do nothing about it.

"Yes, sir…" A gravelly voice eventually answered.

"Superb," McKeen sneered, "Put it on speaker would you? Then you have nothing to fiddle around with."

"Yes, sir."

Another few moments passed before Miguel spoke again. "We are on speaker."

"Excellent." McKeen chuckled. "Are our guests with you?"

"Yes, sir, the baby is sleeping on the sofa with the woman, she finally passed out."

"Maria?" Sara gasped.

"At least she is still alive," Grissom responded, "and evidently caring for Alex."

"Take the boy," McKeen instructed.

Grissom chewed heavily on his bottom lip as once again they listened to nothing but silence, then all of a sudden the scream of their nanny pierced through the air.

"No, no! You can't take him!" She hollered but she quickly silenced when a loud thud drummed from the radio.

"I have him sir," Miguel informed McKeen, "She woke up but I sent her back to sleep again."

"Good job," McKeen sniggered, "And if she gives you any further trouble ensure you show her who the boss is."

"I will," Miguel replied.

"Are you ready to do what we discussed?" Mckeen asked.

"I am, sir."

"Jeffery, please!" Grissom cut in. "Please don't do this; I'll do anything, anything you ask."

"Hmmmm," McKeen pondered, "Anything I want huh, Gil? Can you give me my life back?"

"You know I can't."

"Then, apart from your extremely painful suffering and long slow death, there is nothing you can give me. Do it!" He then shouted down the radio.

Grissom's eye widened at the former under sheriffs last words and he dropped the radio. It hit the floor with a dull thud, what was the point in trying? The mad man on the other end wasn't going to listen. Pulling his wife into a tight embrace Grissom prepared himself to hear his sons pain and closed his eyes as Sara shook in his arms.

But then, a child's giggles filled the air, Alex was laughing?

Grissom and Sara pulled apart and looked at each other with mystified eyes. Bending down Grissom picked up the radio and they listened as their son laughed for a minute or so then he silenced.

"Hahahhahahaha," McKeen cracked up over the radio. "Do you really think I am that much of a monster Gil? Do you? I told you I would get you to beg didn't I?"

"You sick son of a bitch!" Grissom spat down the radio.

"Hey!" McKeen hollered back. "Be careful, Gil, or I may change my mind about being so nice to the little one. I did consider making him suffer but why should he pay for your faults? He is going to need someone once you are dead, so I thought as I lost my son because of you, I'll just take him to be mine."

"You won't win this, Jeffery; I will find Alex, no matter what it takes." Grissom informed McKeen.

"Well, Gil, now is your chance. You have one more point on your map, that's where he is. It will probably take you at least half a day to get there. I'm giving you twelve hours, if you can find him before I find you, then he is yours, if you don't make it within the allotted time he will be gone forever and you will never find him."

Grissom pulled the map from his pocket; their destination was a long way off.

"Better get going, Gil, it's quite a _hike_ and I'm closing in. I'll be seeing you soon." McKeen cut of the transmission and Grissom sighed.

"He planned to keep Alex all along didn't he?" Sara gasped.

Grissom shook his head. "I don't know, but we have to get to him."

"Well at least he's safe, for now anyway." Sara sighed with relief.

"For now…" Grissom mumbled. "How's your ankle?"

Looking at her foot Sara bit down on her tongue and swallowed hard. "It hurts but I'll be alright, I have to be, we have no choice."

"You want to lean on me for a while?" Grissom asked.

Shaking her head Sara hobbled away and began scouring on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Grissom frowned.

"Finding a little support."

Picking up a thick branch Sara measured it up against her body and then slipped it under her arm. "Perfect," she smiled happily and then hobbled back to Grissom with her new make shift crutch.

"This will work just fine."

Grissom half smiled, "so resourceful."

"Thank you and I know if you try and support me the whole way, you will be exhausted before we even reach the half way mark."

"Yeah," Grissom sighed. "So, are we ready to go get our son?"

Nodding Sara balanced herself on the branch, "Ready."

Picking up the bag Grissom dropped the radio inside and flung it over his shoulder, "Then let's go……"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It took Sara a little while before she was comfortable with her makeshift crutch as they started the slow continuation of their journey. Grissom helped her as much as he could but more often than not she forced a smile and said she was fine. They had been walking quite a while before Sara realized that an unsettling calm had fallen over the jungle.

"Gil, wait," she stopped but he didn't. "Something's wrong."

He bit back a snide remark. "We have to keep moving, Sara."

If Grissom had not been so distraught over McKeen's words about his son, he would have picked up on his wife's uneasy tone. But he was too focused on getting little Alex back before their time ran out. The focus on his son was suddenly ripped away when he felt something tighten around his ankle and his leg was yanked out from underneath him. As his world turned upside down Grissom felt himself being hurdled through the air, the bag flew from his shoulder and crashed to the ground.

"Gil!" Sara screamed as she watched as her husband was thrown skywards and hurried towards him.

Unknowingly she stepped into a second snare which tightened around her uninjured ankle. Yanking her leg out from under her she too was sent hurtling through the air before she settled by her husband, both of them swinging upside down. As they hung, Grissom's eyes widened when he noticed the six, darker skinned natives step out from the bushes. Quickly, the group held their pointed spears and a drawn bow on their captives.

"Oh no….." Grissom whispered, "Sara, don't panic." Grissom warned quietly but his wife had already seen the group approach.

The natives cut the vines and Grissom and Sara dropped heavily to the ground. After which they quickly advanced on the couple but the scientists held out their hands in a non-threatening gesture.

Grissom quickly spoke. "We are here peacefully, we're just passing through, we mean no harm."

The natives did not seem to understand him and began talking rapidly in their own native tongue, pointing to Grissom's eyes.

As two of the men grabbed Sara the others forced Grissom to sit up before tightly wrapping rope around his wrists. Another pushed a staff behind his back and settled it in crooks of his elbows.

Grissom was tightly bound and found it nearly impossible to move his arms, it was exceedingly uncomfortable and he winced in pain.

Grissom tried, in a futile attempt, to continue to communicate with the natives. A fourth man pushed a thick stick in his mouth to silence him and tied the makeshift bit around his head. He mumbled something that Grissom could only assume was an insult before spitting in his face and striking him with a strong fist.

Grissom fell backwards and onto the ground with a thud, his own weight crushed down on his taught arms forcing the staff to drive into his already hurting back.

He was quickly pulled to his knees and Sara was forced down next to him. Her hands had been securely tied in front of her and she looked at her husband eyeing the growing, red bump on his cheek bone. He looked at her dazedly and wished he could speak to sooth the fear he saw in her eyes.

The Grissom's, quietly and fearfully watched as the natives argued loudly amongst themselves, all the while gesturing at their two captives. When they finally came to somewhat of an agreement one of them took another three foot length of rope and tied Sara's wrists to the staff restraining Grissom's arms, as another tied a similar length of rope around Grissom's neck. A third man grabbed their bag from the floor.

As the party of men started to walk back into the jungle, the angry man that had struck Grissom in the face grabbed the rope around his neck and pulled on it roughly, dragging the couple away from their trail.

Sara protested as she looked back at the place they had been captured, knowing her son was slipping away from them. The man pulling them refused to listen and when she pulled back, causing Grissom to groan in pain as she pulled harshly on his arms, the native turned around and slapped her hard across the face.

Sara could see the dominance and fury in his eyes. It made some part of her want to cower in fear, but she remained defiant and returned his glare. He looked from her to Grissom and back to her again before he grinned. In an instant he saw the shift of emotion in her eyes as she witnessed his shift of attention. He lunged forward and punched Grissom in the stomach, effectively dropping him to his knees before advancing on the helpless man further.

"Don't…." Sara said quickly as she knelt on the ground next to her husband. "I won't fight; I'll do whatever you say."

The native grinned again and pulled on the rope. Sara grabbed her husband's arms, helping him to his feet again.

The journey, although not far, seemed long. Sara had to help Grissom several times when the burly native would yank on the rope, cause him to stumble and fall on the rough terrain.

When the natives stopped at a small stream the rope was tied to a tree and the captives were made to kneel. The men in the party did not allow them to drink from the stream, but, one younger man brought Sara some water in a gourd and insisted that she drink it. When she motioned to Grissom the native glared at her and Grissom shook his head at her.

When they arrived at the village the party of warriors let out a loud war cry. All the people in the village gathered around them quickly and walked with them to the center of the village, men, women and children alike. They wore little or no clothes; red paint stretched across their eyes and ran in various stripes down their bodies.

Most of the adults wore one form or another of a bone piercing through their lips, ears and noses. They all screamed and cried out in a rage filled joy that made Grissom and Sara's hair stand on end. The couple could not understand what they had possibly done to anger these people, but with each passing second, their fear grew a little more and it was encouraged even further when some of the natives pushed Grissom or struck him with fists or sticks.

When they finally reached the village center they were pushed to their knees in front of a large hut. A tall, strong man, wearing a necklace, unlike any of the other's, made from strands of tiny bone beads alternating with silver tone metal spacers, and a brightly painted bone crest encased in the centre stepped out of the hut and glared down at the captives.

A younger man stepped out behind him and stood to his right, and a woman that presumably was his wife stepped out and stood to his left.

He spoke roughly to the younger man and motioned to the burly man who had dragged the two through the jungle. Their captor untied one end of the stick in Grissom's mouth and pulled it from between his teeth. Grissom flexed his aching jaw and spit bits of bark onto the ground.

"Who are you?" Demanded the younger man, struggling a little to speak his English clearly.

Grissom and Sara looked at him, surprised, but Grissom spoke.

"I'm Doctor Gil Grissom, and this is my wife, Sara, we mean no harm, to you or your people. We're just passing through; we are trying to find our son. If we trespassed….."

"Don't lie to me!" The young man yelled before turning back to the older man beside him and talking rapidly. All of the villagers murmured loudly amongst themselves before the older man ordered them to be quiet.

"You are with the other white man," The translator spat. "For years you have been trying to drive us from our village. We could not catch the last one before he took one of our own, but we have you, and the chief has ordered that _you_ will pay for what he did!"

Grissom swallowed hard. "Please, I do not know of the other white man I…."

He could not finish his plea as a loud roar erupted from the chief and the rest of the villagers joined in the war cry. Grissom and Sara were grabbed by several men and dragged across the ground towards their fate. They kicked against their captors but were soon separated. The burly man possessively took Sara and maintained a painful grip on her arms, forcing her to stand and watch.

Each one of the villagers attempted to get their own little piece of revenge for some horrible act that Grissom was innocent of but could not seem to get them to understand by hitting him with sticks or a simple fist. He faced the ground as two strong men stood on either side of him and ruthlessly dragged him towards the flattened stump of an old tree.

When they got to the stump he was dropped to his knees and his upper body was pushed flat on the wood surface. One of the men stood between his legs. Forcing them apart so that he could not rise and the other put his foot on the side of Grissom's face; effectively holding him still.

There was an eerie hush amongst the crowd as the chief spoke loudly. As Grissom struggled in vain against the two men his eyes met Sara's. She struggled against her own captor, who only seemed pleased with the fight in his new prisoner, as tears welled in her eyes.

When the chief finished speaking he gave a final command. The man holding Grissom's head to the stump raised the machete in his hand high above his head and, in the moment before it dropped, everything seemed to calm for Grissom. As he heard the heavy blade whoosh down through the air he mouthed his final words to his beloved wife, 'I love you….'

**A/N': **

**sidle77: Whoa we are on a role baby! Hehehehehe. Will the Grissom's ever find their son in time? Is this pace good for everyone? :)**

**Elm22: Can anyone say "boiled dinner?" Lol. And in pops Marcus Brody!**

**Want more soon, let us know!**


	6. Do or die!

Chapter 5

As Grissom looked deep into Sara's eyes a wailing voice suddenly penetrated the silence.

The machete ground to a halt just as the blade contacted with Grissom's skin. The executers balance was thrown off as his head shot up to see what the commotion was all about and the tip of the blade missed its target and embedded itself into the wood.

Closing her eyes for a brief moment, Sara felt her heart stop when the weapon hit the wood. She struggled again, attempting to get to her husband but her captor held her firmly.

A screaming woman ran through the crowd, carrying a small child in her arms and stopped in front of the chief. She was absolutely hysterical and whatever she was saying placed the rest of the crowd into a fearful frenzy.

The chief took the child quickly and hurried back towards the center hut, rushing inside. Almost everyone followed and gathered outside. A chant began from some of the villagers while others wailed mournfully.

The English speaker charged from the hut and sprinted over to Grissom, barking an order to the two men holding him. The men pulled him off the stump, cut the ropes from his wrists and removed the staff from behind his back. The blood oozing from the fresh cut on his neck felt warm as it trickled down his neck.

Before Grissom could flex his arms the men grabbed a hold of his wrists and forced him back to his knees. They held his arms out straight, pushing down on his shoulders just enough for them to keep him subdued and for him to feel the strain. The young man quickly grabbed Grissom's hair and yanked his head back. "You are doctor, yes?"

"Yes," Grissom cringed as his fearful eyes managed to flick briefly and lock with Sara's. She shook her head slowly.

The young man barked another order to Grissom's two guards and they yanked him to his feet before half dragging him towards the chief's hut. The scientist was pushed inside and onto his knees before the chief.

The chief spoke swiftly to the translator as he pointed between Grissom and the little girl, who was now lying on a mat on a wooden bench, surrounded by older women.

"You are doctor! You heal my sister!" He barked.

Grissom looked at the little girl and then back to who he now knew was the chief's son, he swallowed hard. "But I'm not _that_ kind of doctor." He tried to reason.

"You heal her or you die!"

"But, I…" Grissom stuttered looking to the chief but the older man eyes only darkened as he held out a firm finger to his daughter.

"Okay, okay…." Grissom took a deep breath, stood and looked back to the son. "I need my wife, she can help me."

The young man's eyes narrowed.

"Pleeease!" Grissom begged, knowing he wouldn't be able to figure this out alone.

The chief's son shouted to two men and they rushed from the hut, returning seconds later with Sara, hobbling the best she could. They pushed her to Grissom and she looked at him with quizzical eyes. He turned her attention to the girl on the table.

"I have to heal her," he said quickly.

"What?" Sara gasped. "But you are not a medical doctor."

"I know that," Grissom whispered, "But you try explaining that to them."

Sara looked around at the natives surrounding them. "Good point, what are we going to do?"

Unsure of what to say Grissom circled around the little girl. "I don't know," he sighed. "What happened?" He asked the son checking the little girl's pupils, "I need to know what happened." Slipping his fingers to her neck he checked her pulse, it was erratic.

Hastily the young man spoke with the woman and the other natives who had brought his sister back to the village.

"Bite!" He barked to Grissom. "Snake."

"Snake bite………." Grissom murmured as his eyes scanned the little girl's body for the point of entry. "Help me Sara."

Nodding Sara stood by her husband and they looked for the bite. "Can we turn her over?" He asked the chief and motioned with his hands.

The chief looked to his son and he stepped forward and helped Grissom and Sara roll the little girl onto her stomach.

They checked over here body quickly. "There!" Sara pointed to the little girl's foot, noticing the swelling. "Back of her ankle."

Gently Grissom lifted the girl's foot. "It's bad; by the looks of it the venom is already in her system, could be a bite from a Viper or maybe even a Fer-de-lance by the looks of the swelling."

"They're deadly," Sara whispered.

Swallowing hard Grissom looked to his wife. "I know. She needs help now but there is no way we can get her to a hospital in time, although I'm pretty sure they wouldn't allow us to take her from the village anyway."

"What are we going to do?" Sara gasped, "We are not capable of healing this."

Placing the girls foot softly back onto the mat Grissom's brow peeked a frown as he thought. He looked to the natives but all they did was glare back at him.

"Heal!" The son demanded again.

Sighing loudly, Grissom was almost ready to hand his head to them on a plate when his eyes sparkled. "Oh god, the bag…"

He looked to Sara, "The anti venom. McKeen gave us some remember?"

"Yes," she shot back, hope in her voice, she looked to the son. "We need our bag."

The young man just frowned and folded his arms. "Please," Sara pleaded with him. "It's got medical supplies in it; they can save your sister."

As Sara's words pierced through him the son himself now ran from the hut, within seconds he was back, bag in hand. He held it out to Sara and she carefully took it from him.

She bent down and softly tipped the contents onto the floor. Ignoring temptation to pick up the knife she went straight for the anti venom. Her fingers trembled as she opened up the small protective canister that held the liquid vile and the syringe. She stood with haste and handed them to Grissom.

"Let's just pray this works," Grissom breathed heavily as he punctured the anti venom canister with the syringe and withdrew the contents. Pushing gently he released any hidden air and a small spurt of the anti venom shot across the hut.

"Sara, take this a minute." He handed her the syringe and removed his belt. "Help me turn her back over?" He asked the son.

The young man nodded and they softly flipped the girl onto her back.

Taking his belt, Grissom gently lifted the little girls arm and tied it securely just above her elbow. Tapping her skin he waited for her veins to show before holding out his free hand to Sara. She handed him the syringe back, her fingers shaking.

He smiled weakly at her before turning his full attention to the task at hand; he only had one shot at this.

Slowly and with great care he pierced the little girl's skin with the syringe. Sliding it into the required depth he gently pushed the anti venom into her vein to mix with her blood. When the syringe empty he pulled the appliance from her arm and stepped back, wiping his now sweaty brow on his forearm.

Then there was silence, total silence. No one spoke a word as all eyes just watched the unconscious girl lying before them. They waited and waited.

Grissom jumped as Sara slid her hand into his as they waited. He smiled at her lovingly although inside he was preparing himself for the worst. But then, a groan broke the silence and the little girls eyes opened. Grissom shot forward and checked her pulse again. He sighed with relief. "Her pulse is improving, I think it worked." Looking into the little girls eyes he smiled. She didn't speak and her eyes closed again but she was alive.

Turning to the chief Grissom knelt before him, his knees protesting as soon as they touched the ground. "Your daughter will need some time to recover and lots of rest but she should be alright."

The chief looked to his son who translated quickly. The older man stood and approached his daughter, completely ignoring Grissom.

Sara watched as the chief looked his daughter over, he stroked her hair before bending and kissing her tenderly on the forehead.

Grissom felt his heart rate increase again as silence once again fell upon the hut but then he jumped as he felt strong hands on his shoulders. The chief spoke and his son told Grissom to stand. He did so quickly and turned around to meet the chief's eyes.

Suddenly the chief smiled and was overwhelmed with gratitude. He ushered Grissom and Sara out of the hut to face the waiting crowd. Grissom nervously turned to the once angry villagers as the chief's voice boomed to them.

The scientist struggled to notice the change in his voice from anger to joy though, it sounded exactly the same. He took Sara's hand but his attention was quickly averted for a second, to the man who had been holding her earlier. He was attempting to push his way through the rejoicing crowd towards them.

The young translator looked at Grissom. "My father says you are not the same as the other one from before. You and your woman are no longer enemies but friends of our people. He welcomes you with open arms."

He sheepishly looked down at the ground when Grissom took his attention from the crowd and looked at him. "Do you have a name?"

"Asuncion."

Grissom held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Asuncion felt humbled as he shook the scientist's hand and Grissom introduced Sara.

However, the pleasantries were cut short as the warrior who had manhandled both of his former captives earlier finally broke through the crowd and confronted the chief.

He was holding the bag that they had left on the hut floor in one hand and the radio in the other. Sara stepped a little closer to her husband as both men squared off after the man started to yell at Grissom. Then, all suddenly fell silent as McKeen's voice crackled through the receiver.

"Hello… Grissom… Are you having any fun yet?"

The couples hearts froze, fear encasing them once again as the crowd seemed recognized the voice and began to clamor wildly again. The burly man threw the small radio on the ground and smashed it to pieces with his fist. Not an easy task but his was fueled by hate and anger.

"No!" Grissom yelled as he lunged forward to stop the man but he was quickly grabbed by two other men who held his arms firmly. "Please, don't! We need that! It's not what you think!" He looked to Asuncion. "Please… tell them!"

Asuncion struggled to translate as the other man yelled furiously at the chief.

"Baudilio says that you are a liar and that you are helping the white haired man. He demands… "He looked at Grissom with fear in his eyes. "He demands that you die."

Grissom fought to shake off the two men that held him but they held on strongly. He implored to the chief as Asuncion translated.

"Chief, sir, the white haired man is my enemy too." Grissom presumed they were talking about McKeen. "He has taken my son. He is forcing us to travel through the jungle to find him. Please, you're a father, if you don't let us go he will take my son and we will never see him again. We are not friends with him!"

Baudilio continued to scream wildly at the chief as Grissom looked to Asuncion for clarification as to what was being said.

"Baudilio says that we have trusted your kind before and we have suffered the consequences for it. He says that you are not to be trusted; that you are a liar and you must be put to death for the good of the village. He says that you should pay for what the white haired man did and you are a spy, sent by him."

"Tell me about this white haired man." Grissom quickly urged the young man with desperation tingeing each word. He needed clarification, he knew it was McKeen they spoke of but no one had said it yet. "He is the same one you heard on the radio isn't he?" Now, a heavy lump formed in Grissom's throat.

"He passed through our village… many days ago. He stole items from us and killed Tonako, Baudilio's younger brother. One of his men took Tonako's bow."

Asuncion looked Grissom in the eye as his anger flared again. "There was no need to kill him. We are a… a peaceful people. Tonako had a young wife and two small children; they will never know their father now."

As the argument seemed to draw to a close the chief looked at Grissom with sad resignation in his eyes and began to speak with his son. The younger man suddenly looked very solemn.

"Baudilio says that you must pay for the death of his brother."

"But I didn't kill him!" Grissom tried to defend himself as he looked between Asuncion and his father. "I had nothing to do with it, I give you my word as the savior of your daughter, we are not with the other man, please!"

"He demands… revenge; he says that your… radio proves that you help him."

Asuncion turned to Grissom and looked him in the eye as he spoke in a low voice.

"But my father thinks… differently. He says that in the old ways the man in… question would fight our greatest warrior and if he won he would be proven… innocent."

Grissom looked at Baudilio who glared at him with the most intense hatred that he had ever seen in any man. "What do I have to do?"

"He demands that you die by his hand… in combat."

"What?!"

"No!" Sara, who had remained quiet all this time suddenly leapt forward but she didn't get very far before strong hands grabbed her and a native held her firmly.

Looking to his wife Grissom watched her eyes fill with fear.

"You can't fight him," she cried. "You will be killed!"

Swallowing hard Grissom looked back to his young ally. "And if I die, what will happen to my wife?"

After speaking with his father Asuncion turned back to Grissom. "Baudilio will have his blood… and she… will become _his _wife."

Grissom felt all remaining color drain from his face.

The two men let go of Grissom by order of the chief. He turned to Sara and took her hands. There were no words to stop the welling tears as she saw the resignation in his eyes. He pulled her into his arms, drawing her shaking body in a tight embrace.

"Whatever happens… get to Alex." He pulled away and cupped her face with his hands. "No matter what, promise me." He kissed her on the lips when she nodded silently. The kiss was full and sweet, but the emotion encasing it was almost unbearable and a slight sob fell from Sara's occupied lips.

Softly pulling away, he laid his forehead on hers for a moment. "I love you," he whispered before turning back to the natives.

Several members of the crowd began cheering as Grissom nodded to Asuncion and followed him to a small clearing just outside of the village, Sara by his side. The small dirt area was quickly surrounded by the village people. They were eager to see the outcome of the fight as one of their greatest warriors fought with this tired, old man.

Both men were each made to stand on opposite sides of the circle and a knife was thrust into the ground at each man's feet. Everyone cheered as the chief gave the order to begin and Baudilio showed no hesitation. He grabbed his knife with speed and charged towards Grissom. Taken by surprise the scientist barely managed to dodge out of the way and felt his opponents knife slice into his upper arm.

Baudilio quickly recovered and grabbed his opponent. Both men struggled as the young warrior pushed his knife towards the scientist's chest, he held the warrior's wrist with all he could while trying to push his hand away. Suddenly, Baudilio kicked Grissom's legs out from under him and the older man crashed down hard onto the solid, trampled ground, the air shooting from his lungs.

He kicked Grissom in the ribs once but as he tried a second time the older man managed to roll out of the way and scrambled to his feet. The scientist grunted as the warrior tackled him back to the ground before he could fully recover.

Thoughts of Alex suddenly rushed through Grissom's mind as Baudilio straddled his waist and struggled against the last of the older man's strength, attempting to push his knife deep into the ex CSI's chest

Images of McKeen's blood stained hands as he held Alex engulfed Grissom's thoughts now. The idea of that mad man raising his son plagued him, revolted him, enraged him. Unexpectedly, Grissom found a new strength from somewhere within and as he pushed up against his enemy he screamed his rage with vigor and a hint of alarm began to show on the face of the warrior.

As the scientist pushed the other man up, he set his new found strength into his legs and rolled them over until he was sitting on the younger man stomach. The cheers became an uncertain hush as Grissom pinned down the warrior's hand, disabling his weapon and in a flash he held his own knife to the warrior's throat. Silence fell over those gathered as Grissom's eyes darkened, they became black and unforgiving as the blade pierced his foes skin.

**A/N: Ooooh, has Grissom had enough? Is he moving to the dark side? Will he do it? Will he? Lol. BTW the next chapter is ready so I guess it all depends how long you want to wait to find out. Better let us know huh? :)**


	7. Friends and Protectors

**A/N: ELM22: Anybody ever see the video of the Indonesian crocodile trainer that had his arm ripped off? Think that."**

Chapter 6

Grissom yelled for Asuncion.

"Translate for me!" He growled through heavy breaths and the younger man stepped towards them as the scientist looked down into Baudilio's eyes.

"I am sorry for what happened to your brother," he began through gritted teeth, "the white haired man took both of my sons from me and has already killed one of them. I know your grief and I know how much you want him to die by your hand." Grissom now calmed a little as he continued. "But killing him won't bring your brother back and it won't bring back my son. And trying to kill me for _his_ act of evil won't stop him and it will not end your pain. I am not responsible for what happened to your brother and I did not want to fight you." His hand now shook a little as his grip on his knife began to falter. "I am not going to kill you, that is not who I am."

A low murmur rippled through the crowd as Grissom pulled the knife away from the warrior's throat. Standing and without hesitation he held out his hand to the man lying at his feet. After a moment Baudilio accepted the gesture and allowed himself to be helped up off the ground. When Grissom tried to pull his hand away the defeated warrior held it firmly, staring him dead in the eye as he spoke.

"He says that your words are true," Asuncion translated. "And that he is sorry for your suffering. He says that he did not know that the white haired man had taken your children and he was too quick to act upon his own hatred… he vows to help you gain your… revenge and find your lost son."

Baudilio gave Grissom's hand a firm shake and a silent acknowledgement passed between the two men. The chief called an end to the fight and Sara threw herself into her husband's arms as those gathered cheered for them all. After a moment Grissom held Sara tightly beside him and turned to Asuncion.

"We have to leave, we have very little time."

The younger man quickly told his father what their guest had said and he responded quickly.

"My father says that after you have eaten and your wounds have been taken care of he will send four of our strongest men with you on your journey."

Taking the map from his pocket Grissom showed it to Asuncion and his father. "We have to get to this point and we only have a few hours to do so."

Asuncion became excited. "I know this place! And there is a shorter trail than what is on your map, through the jungle that only our people know of. There is a hidden valley that only a few have seen. Come, we will get you food and you can rest for a short time while you eat. Then we will go."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Somewhat reluctantly the couple followed Asuncion into the chief's hut. They took a seat next to the fire and the chief sat opposite them as his wife and two other women served what looked like stew into hand carved, wooden bowls. An older man and woman entered the hut and crouched in front of Grissom and Sara.

The women gave the couple each a bowl of the stew and they ate it hungrily. Asuncion sat next to Grissom and took a bowl that his mother passed him. Between bites Grissom questioned the younger man.

"Please, forgive me if I seem rude but we were not aware that there were tribes off of the reservations. The Costa Rican tribal map shows that they are all on designated areas."

"Yes, most are," Asuncion smiled, revealing his white teeth. "But many years ago my father led a number of people from the government land and out here to where our… ancestors once lived. This was their home a very long time ago."

"And you said that people have been trying to run you out for years?" The older man asked as he ate more of the stew once his bowl had been refilled.

"Yes, men have come to cut down trees and their… agents?"

Grissom nodded his understanding of the younger man's English and thought about what he had said as he finished his meal. "And you thought that McKeen, the white haired man, was with the others?"

"He is not?"

"No… he is not." He replied quietly.

Memories of Vegas drifted through Grissom's mind and he choked back his tears when he remembered holding Warrick as the bastard stood over them, watching the younger man slowly bleed to death in his arms. Sensing the change in her husband, Sara took his hand and gave it a loving squeeze.

Suddenly there was movement in the hut and Asuncion noticed as the scientists eyed the elderly couple beside them warily as the man unrolled a bundle made of animal hide. He took out a turtle shell rattle and a stick of dried leaves held together by a thin vine before he put one end of the stick in the fire place until it glowed brightly with an orange coal.

"He is our village shaman," the younger man explained. "And she is his wife. He will bless you while she treats your wounds."

The old man chanted as he shook the rattle back and forth. He waved the smoking stick over Grissom's head and down both sides of his body. The scientist winced as the old woman cleaned the cut on his arm and the small one at the back of his neck. She joined in her husband's chant as she treated the spider bites on his hands and arms. Grissom watched her as she applied a thin paste to each individual wound. When she was done caring for him she moved to Sara and gave her the same, gentle attention.

When the older woman finished she sat back, picked up a second rattle and joined her husband. The older man moved forward and crouched in front of Grissom as he continued his blessing. The sweet smelling smoke wafted through the air as the shaman picked up a necklace from his bundle, held it up and blessed it. He blew some of the smoke over the hand carved charm that hung between four black beads. When he finished he put it on over Grissom's head and cupped his face with his hands, looking deep into his eyes his chanting ceased and he spoke;

"He says that you have the heart of… warrior and it is troubled. He says you will find the strength you need in those who are close… and those who have passed."

The shaman turned to Sara and repeated the blessing on her.

Asuncion translated once again. "He says you have a wild spirit, but… that you are troubled also. He sees that you have the spirit of … of spirit cat… jaguar, in you."

The shaman released Sara's face and turned back to his bundle. He picked up another necklace and held it up, chanting a second blessing he blew smoke over the charm. He slipped the necklace over Sara's head and pressed it against her chest with his fingers, exactly as he had done to her husband after his chant.

"He says these are… talismans," Asuncion spoke as the older man pointed to the charms on the necklaces. "He says you draw strength of the spirits in them and they will protect you on your journey."

The shaman and his wife gathered their things and left the hut. Grissom and Sara hurried to finish their meals and asked the young translator to show them the route he had spoken of. After consulting with his father Asuncion left the hut and asked for three other men to accompany them.

When they all left the hut Baudilio and two other large men stood outside, waiting patiently. Grissom smiled when Baudilio handed a new, makeshift crutch to Sara before handing the bag back to his former foe. They were also given a blanket and a little food and water for their continuing journey. Everyone said their goodbyes, quickly left the village and reentered the jungle.

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

They made fast time, maintaining a steady pace until Sara's ankle began to hurt too much and she needed to rest. Grissom frowned at his wife's suggestion to keep going but stopped himself when he almost chastised her, kissing her instead. They rested for a few minutes before Sara said she was fine and they continued.

All came to a stop when they reached a river. Grissom looked at Asuncion who explained that they had no choice but to cross if they needed to hurry. Grissom looked at his watch, which read noon and he wrapped an arm around Sara's waist as they stepped into the water.

Two warriors were ahead of them and one behind. Asuncion stayed on the other side of Sara in case she needed extra support. Grissom took notice that the other men seemed to be on edge as they warily poked the water with their staffs. He looked at his young friend who was doing the same and drew in an unsteady breath as he tried to peer through the murky water.

The bottom was just mud, very unstable and he maintained the concentration on his footing until one of the natives ahead of them began talking rapidly in a hushed voice. He pointed to a dead deer on the opposite shore. It was then that Grissom first saw it; the waves in the water created by a whipping tail.

The other men began yelling rapidly as they viciously poked their staffs at something in the water. Asuncion took Sara's arm over his shoulder and yelled for them to hurry. "We must get out of the water!"

It didn't take long for Grissom and Sara to pick up on their fear and as they began to move faster the first man went down. He screamed in agonizing pain as he was pulled under the water. The red blood mixed with the churning of the water as the attacking crocodile went into its death role. The second man screamed as he too was quickly taken down. As more blood discolored the river they horrifyingly witnessed the unmistakable slapping of the water as a school of piranhas attacked what was left of the first guide's body.

Baudilio screamed a war cry as another crocodile swam in his direction from behind. Asuncion helped Sara and Grissom pass the chaos and get to the shore. He looked back to where his friend struggled with the reptile in the water. Grabbing a staff that had floated to the water's edge he hurried back into the river. Grissom called out his name but he yelled at them to stay out of the water.

As the warrior made his way to his friends aid Sara grabbed Grissom's arm when he went to follow. He tried to shrug her off and at that moment a humungous crocodile launched itself out of the water and its ferocious jaws snapped at Sara's leg. Screaming and falling on her ass Sara's eyes widened in disbelief as the monster tugged at her pants which it had managed to clench between its vicious teeth.

"Gil!" She screamed as the croc went into a death roll and she was violently rolled with it.

Grissom grabbed his wife's hand and pulled with all the strength he could muster. His feet slipped on the muddy shore and he too fell flat on his butt. He felt himself being helplessly dragged back to the water with Sara. She clawed at the muddy shore line with her free hand as the beast continued to pull. The cries of their companions in the water barely registered over Sara's screams as she made a futile attempt to kick the animal with her injured leg as it continued to drag them both back into the water.

Gritting his teeth hard, Grissom managed to dig his feet into the mud and yanked with everything he had left.

Suddenly Sara's pant leg ripped and the croc lost the grip on his next meal. Quickly Grissom backed up, pulling Sara with him and away from the fiery beast. The reptile stared at them for a long moment as they tried to catch their breath, but they both breathed a sigh of relief when it slowly began to slither backwards and disappeared under the water.

They stood quickly, just in case it decided to reappear and once again the cries of their new friends pierced their ears as they still fought for their lives.

Grissom and Sara could do nothing but watch as the two warriors grappled with the crocodile. Then their worst fears hit home as their attacker reemerged in the water just before them. His big, bulky black eyes staring them down as his jaws revealed a sinister smile.

"You have to go!" Asuncion screamed over to them. "Save yourselves before it is too late!"

Grissom was reluctant to leave but then the crocodile moved onto the bank and the couple jumped backwards.

"Gil we have to go," Sara said hurriedly unable to take her eyes from the monster edging closer. "We can't help them now, I'm sorry."

Sighing in defeat Grissom took his wife's hand and pulled. They quickly walked away from their hunter and back into the jungle, the cries of their friends still floating through the air. But then, as the river disappeared behind them, all was suddenly silent. The couple stopped and looked at each other, both their faces bore nothing but sadness for those they had only just met and seemed to have lost so soon.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment Grissom bowed his head. His eyes flickered back open when he felt Sara's soft hand on his cheek.

"There was nothing you could," she said softly.

"I know," he admitted remorsefully.

"We should keep moving."

Grissom nodded and despite everything they had already been through they trudged on, continuing on their quest.

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

They pressed on feeling totally demoralized now but it wasn't long before Grissom noticed as the air suddenly changed. "Something's not right," he mumbled looking up through the trees.

Within seconds the sky became as black as night, while from a distance came a low rumble of thunder. Suddenly, there was a wind rushing high up in the air, but as yet this had not come down any further than the treetops. The birds of the jungle took up the alarm and filled the forest with their discordant cries, and even the monkeys began to jabber sending a shiver down both Grissom and Sara's spines.

Quickly, Sara looked around them, she knew what was coming. She'd been in Costa Rica long enough to recognise that Mother Nature was planning something, her husband had yet to bear witness to her brutal force.

"We need to find shelter and we need to find it now," her fear drenched words nipped at her husband's gut.

Frowning Grissom shook his head confused.

"Hurricane...."

**A/N: sidle77: Ooooooh now the fun really begins, mwhahaahah!**


	8. Passion & Peril!

Chapter 7

With eyes wide he grabbed his wife's hand and pulled. They ran in search of any cover they could find but within seconds the storm burst over their heads in all of its wild fury.

"God!" Sara screamed as the wind began to rush them with ever-increasing velocity.

The couple fought to keep their hands interlocked as the storm only got worse. The trees were now swaying violently and from a distance came a crack like that of a big pistol, none other than the sound of a falling tree.

Gritting his teeth and pushing on hard, Grissom knew their time was running out. If they didn't find shelter now they could be crushed by the now unstable jungle surrounding them. That is when he saw it through the trees ahead, the so called 'hidden valley'.

Two high cliffs on either side of them but no way up but for once fate offered them a favour and Grissom spotted a small cave just to their right.

"There!" He shouted through the moaning wind.

The moaning increased until, with a roar and a rush, a tropical hurricane was upon them. The blackness of the atmosphere was filled with flying tree branches and scattered vines, while the birds, large and small, swept past like chips on a swiftly flowing river, powerless to save themselves in those fierce gusts.

"Keep down!" Shouted Grissom; but the roar of the elements drowned out his voice completely.

Then the rain began, pelting them, drops the size of a quarter, they were drenched in seconds.

Just about managing to see through the force of the storm Sara now spotted the cave entrance and they rushed towards it.

"Get inside!" Grissom demanded just as the crack of another falling tree filled the air, this one just a few feet away.

"Now!" He pushed Sara and she stumbled into the caves mouth.

Unsure of how long they were going to be stuck for Grissom grabbed as many branches as he could and threw them into the cave. They would need to keep warm and dry their clothes.

Shaking her head and brushing the wet hair from her eyes Sara couldn't believe he was still outside. She looked up to the sky, her eyes widening as it seemed to darken further, a grey swirl heading right for them.

"Gil!!!!!!!" She screamed. "Get in here now!!!!!!!!!!"

Sensing his wife's urgency he looked up and felt his heart stop as an ear splitting clap of thunder burst from above followed by a bolt of lightning which shot from the sky without mercy, struck a tree just opposite, causing it to burst into flames and tumble to the ground. They both jumped and Grissom rushed towards his wife.

The water was rising rapidly and as Grissom ushered Sara deeper into the cave it had almost reached knee height. Grissom just prayed it would not reach a level equal to the cave entrance but then he remembered he needed the wood.

"Wait here." Grabbing the flashlight from the bag he handed it to her. There was a little light in the cave but just in case there were any obstacles he gave her the added light. Dropping the bag to the ground he ran back towards the entrance, water dripping in pools from his drenched clothing.

"Gil!" Sara couldn't believe he was heading back into the storm but he didn't listen and vanished from her view.

She waited and waited, anxiety building heavily in her gut, then relief washed over her as he re-emerged, branches in hand, absolutely soaked to the bone. He dropped them on the floor and sighed heavily. She stomped over to him and slapped him on the arm, she was furious.

"What the hell are you playing at going back out there?"

"Sara...."

"No damn it!" She snapped. "Do you want to get killed? Do you know how ferocious these storms can get and how long......" Suddenly she stopped. "Oh my god..."

Grissom frowned deeply. "What...?"

"Oh god," Sara stormed passed him and paced up and down. "We will never get to Alex now!" She shouted desperately. "These storms can last six, twelve, twenty four hours sometimes."

She saw the bag on the floor and kicked it hard. "We are going to lose our son!"

"Sara calm down." Grissom begged.

"Calm down, calm down! Why the fuck should I calm down?"

Grissom's thoughts became rapid, Sara was right, they would not meet the deadline but for one, they no longer had the radio so McKeen could not contact them to brag and two...suddenly something clicked. The bastard knew they were not going to make it anyway. He knew they would stumble upon the natives and no doubt lose too much time. It wasn't about finding Alex anymore. It was about McKeen finding them. That was their goal now, they had to survive him.

"Sara stop!" His wife was getting way out of control. "There is nothing we can do."

"Nothing we can do! Nothing we can do! So we may as well just..."

Without warning, Grissom lunged forward and smashed his lips against hers, engulfing her mouth in a hard and fearsome kiss. At first, Sara tried to pull away, shocked at his actions but he refused to loosen his embrace, wrapping his arms firmly around her before pushing her back against the cave wall, their lips never parting.

She slapped her palms against his chest but with little force and suddenly the urge and need for him overwhelmed her, just as his lips released hers, she sobbed.

There they stood, cold, wet, desperate and panting, looking deep into one another's eyes. Their noses still touching, their lips a mere inch apart and their warm breath mingling together.

The sound of storm whistled into the cave and the heavy beat of the falling rain could be heard in the distance.

Grissom waited no longer and furiously seized her lips once again, this time she didn't resist, she needed him and he needed her and at that very moment that's all they had.

Pressing her against the wall his mouth shot to her neck and a moan of desire fell from her lips when he sucked the water from her soaked skin.

Now a fast and furious fumble of fingers and hands commenced. She tugged open his shirt, running her palms down his wet, smooth skin and he made short work of her pants and panties, pulling them down. quickly she kicked them from her body before her frantic fingers found his belt buckle.

No words were spoken as his pants and boxers were quickly brought to his knees and he edged forward, slipping his legs in between hers and effectively pinning her ankles outside of his.

Gliding his hands down to her hips and around to her buttocks he pulled her to him, entering her in one sharp, deep thrust.

She groaned at the sudden feeling of him as he drove into her and grabbed his shoulders for some well needed support, her finger nails clawing into his flesh.

Grissom held her up, ignoring the protests from his body and pounded up into her with all hard, short thrusts. Sara's head fell forwards, her forehead brushing against his and their eyes locked. With each jolt of his body into hers her eyes rolled back but would return in an instant to catch his gaze.

The power of the storm that continued to rage outside spurred them on and as Grissom quickened his pace Sara felt her body tingling with electricity. She grabbed his hair, slammed her lips to his and he ate the gasps that fell from her mouth.

Suddenly she pulled back, the overwhelming need for release surged upon her like the storm had fell upon them. Gritting her teeth and tipping her head back she shuddered around him.

Sara's cry as she climaxed burst from her lungs to mingle with a loud clap of thunder but not before it sounded in Grissom's ear, causing him to go over the edge with her and he exploded with a heavy groan. Grunting as she pulsated around him, milking him of every last drop, he slumped forward almost crushing her against the wall but she didn't seem to mind and clung to him, gently planting soft kisses along his collar bone.

Heavy, fast breathing filled the cave as the couple held each other. Sara ran her fingers through the locks at the back of his neck and pushed him up. After planting a tender kiss onto his lips and wiping the band of sweat from his forehead she looked deeply into his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her softly, feeling her shudder in his arms. "A little cold?"

"A little."

Quickly Grissom stepped back, kicked off his shoes and pants and grabbed the bag.

Pulling out the blanket he laid it on the stone floor. Despite his own tiredness he helped his wife out of what remained of her wet clothing and picked her up in his arms. He carried her over to the blanket and gently laid her on its comforting warmth. He kissed her lips again before picking up a few pieces of the wood that he had gathered upon entering the cave and threw them into a pile.

He too stripped and tossed the clothing aside for now. While gathering up more of the timber that he had carelessly thrown inside he found dry leaves and kindling that must have been blown in from a previous storm. After a few unsuccessful tries he made a spark with the flint and started a fire to warm them through the storm.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The cave was silent apart from the crackling of the fire which warmed the residents of the temporary dwelling.

The couple lay entwined on the blanket by the fire, their wet clothes haphazardly hanging around the cave walls, clinging on to whatever they could in an attempt to dry them off. Grissom tenderly stroked his wife's hair as she laid her head on his chest, while she played with the fingers on his free hand.

"You know we are out of time don't you?" Sara sighed.

"I know," he replied softly, kissing her hair lightly. "He knew we weren't going to make it."

She entwined her fingers with his, snuggling a little closer. "So what do we do now?"

"We get to Alex before McKeen does. If he is in the jungle it means Alex is safe until he gets back to his little hideaway, he won't do that until he finds us. So we carry on and get to our point."

Tenderly, she now kissed the backs of his fingers before laying his hand over her heart and holding it there.

"Promise me something?" She asked quietly, looking up into his eyes.

"Anything."

"If," she hesitated, "something happens to me, promise me you will find Alex and you will move on. I want you to be happy."

"Hey," he scooted up a little and took her face in his hands. "_We_ will find Alex, _together_. I will not let anything happen to you, now that, I promise you. Okay?"

With a gentle sigh, she nodded. "Okay."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Six hours passed before the storm let up and the sun shone once again. The couple waited impatiently in each other's arms, managing to redress two hours before the storm stopped as their clothing had finally dried in the semi humid air. As soon as the rain stopped and the wind died down the couple quickly packed up their belongings and left the cave.

As they stepped outside, the first rays of sunshine peeked through the dispersing, dark clouds. They smiled at each other as he took her hand and they walked into the small clearing.

Neither of them heard the whizzing of the arrow as it cut through the air. It flew its course, unnoticed, until it hit its mark and pierced Grissom's flesh, drilling into his left shoulder. He screamed in pain as his whole body was spun around and he dropped to his hands and knees.

Sara was at his side in an instant. She wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him back up to sit on his knees. Her husband panted for breath as the pain shot across his chest and down his arm. They looked at the arrow in awe until they heard his voice.

"Grissom!" McKeen yelled from atop the hill that covered the cave.

Sara's eyes widened as she looked up and saw him. "Gil, get up!" She screamed as she struggled to pull him to his feet. She moved to his uninjured side and slung his arm around her neck. As they moved into the jungle again she looked back in time to see McKeen raise his rifle and take aim.

**A/N: The question is not whether McKeen will hit his target or not but how big the hole will be or if it will rip off any limbs? Okay, chose you limb – Hit review and pick! Heheheehhee.**

**This will be the last post for a week or so as I (sidle77) will be flying to Chicago tomorrow to see the wonderful Mr P in his play. But we will try to get a chap up as soon as I get back :)**


	9. An arrow escape!

**A/N: Apologies for the wait in posting guys, I (sidle77) have just got back from Chicago so it's all my fault for the delay. I just didn't have time to do my part before I went. I hope it was worth the wait :)**

Chapter 8

They moved as fast as they could into the trees and underbrush, hearing the loud crack as McKeen pulled the trigger. For a split second, Sara thought it had been a clap of thunder until the bullet struck a tree on the other side of Grissom. Shards of wood exploded from the bark and flew in all directions.

As they ran through another stand of trees, the long arrow which was embedded in Grissom's shoulder jammed between the trunks of two saplings. As Sara pulled her husband, unaware of the snag, the arrow snapped in half. Grissom screamed in pain, fell heavily against his wife and tumbled to the floor.

"Come on, Gil, we have to keep moving!" She said urgently, helping him back onto his feet.

The deeper they ventured into the jungle, the more Grissom struggled to stay on his feet as the poison coating the arrow worked its way through his blood stream.

"Sa…ra… shit, Sara… I have…I have… to stop!" He tried not to cry out as he gritted his teeth and his face twisted in pain.

Sara pulled him into a group of banana trees, surrounded by undergrowth. As she helped him deeper into the foliage it cleared out enough in the center for her to prop Grissom against the nearest tree. They were at least mostly hidden from view.

"I have to pull this out, honey." She straddled his hips quickly, resting her weight on his lap while he grabbed a nearby trunk with his healthy arm for a little support.

She picked up a stick lying on the forest floor and held it up to his mouth, telling him to bite down on it. He took it between his teeth and tensed as she began prying the arrow out of his shoulder blade, rotating it until it loosened. She then began pulling it out of his flesh.

As the pain became overwhelming Grissom writhed beneath her. He held a death grip on the tree, while he grabbed her thigh with his other hand, his fingers painfully digging into her leg. Tears welled in Sara's eyes as she tried to be as gentle as possible but she knew there was no way of easing the inevitable pain.

"Take a deep breath and hold it, Gil." She said with haste and he joined her as she showed him what to do.

With a quick yank on the arrow she pulled it free of his shoulder. He sunk his teeth deeper into the stick, using it to muffle his scream of pain. When the arrow was free, the pain eased some and Grissom slumped back against the tree.

However, he began to pale as the venom worked its way further through his system and Sara watched as he started to tremble. She speedily checked the wound and saw that it was beginning to swell.

"Sara…" he said weakly. "My head hurts…"

Sara froze when she heard voices approaching and put her hand over his mouth when she recognized McKeen's voice as he yelled at one of his men.

"You fucking idiot!" He roared as they walked closer to the trees where the couple hid in the underbrush. "I told you to wait and not to shoot him with that fucking savage's bow! What the hell is wrong with you?! Those arrows are poisoned!"

"I thought you wanted him to die a slow, painful, death, did you not?" Jose growled back. "That venom will make him suffer."

"I want that worthless son of a bitch to die by _my_ hands! Now the both of you spread out and find them!"

As McKeen and his thugs looked for their human prey, Sara looked down at her husband who was beginning to slip in and out of consciousness. She realized that Jose was right, if she didn't do something quick her husband would die.

She searched in the bag until she found the knife and lowered her face so that she could quietly speak to Grissom. "Gil… baby, I need you to focus and listen to me."

His eyes fluttered open and he groaned as a fresh wave of pain overcame him. "Sara… it hurts…"

"I know it hurts, honey," she wiped the sweat from his forehead and felt that his temperature had spiked.

"I need you to focus passed the pain."

He forced his eyes open and looked into hers.

"That's good, Gil, now listen. McKeen is close."

Grissom tried to push himself up but cringed as the pain surged through his body and Sara had to hold him down, forcing him to stay still.

"No baby, stay down."

He looked up at her with pain dulled eyes, struggling to stay focused.

"The arrow was poisoned and I have to find something to put on it before the venom…" she couldn't bring herself to say it. Sara knew that it would kill him but to speak the word felt like it would condemn him, "…works its way through your system. But I also have to lead them away before they find us."

Swiftly, Sara took the first aid box from the bag and opened it. She ripped open his shirt, immediately spotting the bruise that was forming. Pulling out some of the gauze and bandages she tightly taped them over the hole in his shoulder.

He muffled his cry of pain as she pressed it against the wound. She took aspirin from a packet in the box and pushed them into his mouth. Then she retrieved the small water bag that Asuncion had given them and carefully lifted it to her husband's mouth. After he took a drink Sara took his face in her hands and quickly kissed him on the lips before resting her forehead against his for a moment.

"Gil… I love you, baby."

Sara kissed her husband one last time before forcing herself to leave the cover of the underbrush. Grissom slumped back against the tree as he watched his wife disappear and fear for her seeped into his heart.

She carefully made her way out of the brush trying to remain silent as she ran for a short distance before stopping and pulling the knife out of her pocket. She held out her hand and looked at her palm, swallowing hard she held the knife to her skin and closed her eyes. She winced heavily as she pushed the blade into the palm of her hand and sliced her skin open in one sharp, swift motion. As the blood pooled she let it drip along the path as she made her way through the jungle, braking select branches as she ran, creating a bogus trail.

Sara did a full circle and crouched in the long grass when she saw the three men running passed her, Jose yelling about the blood drops, pointing in the direction she had planned. She smiled to herself as McKeen followed her fake path, one that led away from where her husband was fighting for his life.

As she made her way back to where she had left Grissom suddenly she froze in her tracks upon hearing the deep throated growl to her right. Sara slowly turned her head as her feet stayed rooted to the spot. When she saw the large, black cat perched on the boulder beside her, her brown eyes met the jade ones of the jaguar and her thoughts raced rapidly through her mind. She knew that she couldn't outrun the large cat but her husband would die if she didn't get to him soon. She had a feeling that she was about to become cat food but then realization dawned on her.

She would never see Alex again. Her last goodbye to her husband really was her last goodbye. The last time that they had made love was while in a cave, hiding from a madman. Then, as the chanting of the shaman came back to her, Sara's brow creased when she remembered what Grissom had said to her as they cuddled after making love.

_He held her close as she__ rested her head on his shoulder. Sara traced the charm that lay on his chest then picked it up to look at it. A scorpion had been painstakingly carved into the small stone. "I think this charm is quite fitting. You do have quite a sting." She grinned up at her husband._

_He chuckled at the double meaning of her words and reached over to pick up the charm on her necklace. He looked at the jaguar that had been carved into it with the same painstaking detail and ran his thumb over it. "That shaman was spot on, you know. You are vicious like a cat." _

_Sara laughed as she play__fully slapped his bare chest but he became serious. "I think you do have the spirit of the jaguar."_

The longer she looked into the cat's eyes the more Sara realized that it wasn't even in an aggressive posture. The magnificent animal lay down on the boulder and began to pant in the heat. That was when her eyes were caught by the plants growing in front of the rock.

She recognized the two meter, tall, tuberous plant. One of her guides from her first trip to Coast Rica had pointed out to her. He had told her of its use as anti-venom and how to prepare it if she ever needed too. Cautiously, she approached the cat which didn't seem bothered in the least, even as she struggled to pull them out of the ground. The large, red seeds fell to the ground as she tugged all of the eight plants from the hard soil.

The jaguar calmly watched Sara after she pulled the last plant from the ground. She turned to run but stopped to look back at the magnificent creature one last time but it was gone. She frowned, quickly scanning the area but there was no sign of the cat that had given her what she needed to save her husband.

When she entered the underbrush once again Sara found that her husband had fallen over and was now lying on his side. She ran over to him to see that he was shaking violently. She quickly felt his forehead. He was burning up and she knew that time was running out.

She took the knife and chopped up two of the tubers and put the pieces into the water bag. Grissom groaned loudly as she pulled him up and leaned him back against the tree. "Gil, you need to drink this." As he panted for breath Grissom barely opened his eyes at the sound of her voice.

"S…Sara?"

"Yeah, it's me." She fought back her tears as she lifted the water to his lips and he struggled to swallow but after a little time he managed to drink about half of the water.

Sara tried to be patient and gave him several moments before offering him more water. When she was satisfied he'd consumed enough she crushed another tuber between two rocks and removed the bandage on his shoulder. He cried out in pain as she hurriedly packed the crushed plant into his wound and in his delirium he tried to push her hand away.

"No, Gil, don't. You need this, it will help you." After accomplishing her task Sara taped the gauze back in place. She slipped in behind her husband and cradled him in her arms.

When she was certain he was asleep she attended to her own wound. She grabbed a bandage and winced heavily as she strapped her hand. She would probably be scared but she knew what she did was necessary.

For the next few hours Grissom slipped in and out of consciousness. His temperature maintained at what Sara thought was at least one hundred and three and caused him to be delirious when he was awake.

He would cry out as he woke, thinking that McKeen had found them and was hurting Sara and Alex while he watched helplessly. Other times he saw Warrick dying in his arms all over again or watched as Jim flat lined.

Hundreds of gruesome cases flashed through his mind, each one worse than its predecessor. When he became loud Sara gently covered his mouth with her hand for fear of McKeen and his goons hearing them and coming back.

Every hour she helped him to drink some more of the doctored water and after three hours she crushed another tuber to make a fresh poultice and cleaned the old one out of his wound before replacing it with the new. She ripped off a ragged piece of her shirt and used it to wipe the sweat from his face.

As darkness began to fall again Sara dozed off only to be woken by Grissom's voice.

"S…Sa…Sara?" The fear in his voice brought her to full alert and she sat up quickly causing him to move and pain to shoot across his chest. Grissom clutched his shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him.

"What's wrong?" She looked to where he was pointing, his voice choked by the pain.

Lying in the entrance of the underbrush was the jaguar. Its powerful jaws widened in a yawn before it went back to watching them.

"I think its okay, Gil," she whispered, stroking his cheek. "I think she's here to watch over us." The calmness of Sara's voice seemed to reassure him and as he fell asleep in her arms again she ran her fingers through his graying curls.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

McKeen paced around the camp fire, back and forth, back and forth. With darkness now overwhelming them, even he knew it was too dangerous for him continue his hunt at this point. There were too many predators that could easily sneak up on him.

He kicked Rico's backpack and it went flying through the darkness. "I can't believe you let them get away!" He spat furiously. "Why the hell are you just sitting there? You should be out there doing your job!"

Both Jose and Rico squirmed in their sitting positions by the fire.

Something suddenly clicked inside Rico. "That damn bitch must have left a fake trail. How else did the blood get there but no body?"

McKeen fondled the growing stubble on his chin then he grinned. "Hmmm, maybe, she always was a bit of a tease."

"I'd like to tease _her_ alright," Rico mumbled to himself, feeling his crotch.

With his grin broadening, McKeen stepped towards his goons. "You would, would you?"

Staring his boss in the eye Rico smirked. "Oh yes."

Leaning down, McKeen placed his face right by Rico's ear. "Then find them," he growled. "Or has Dr Grissom suckered you, just like he did to your brother?"

Jose looked to the ground embarrassed, recalling Grissom's sucker punch upon their first meeting.

Feeling his nostrils flair, anger spiraled through Rico. He stood sharply and stared McKeen in the eye.

The ex Under Sheriff merely grinned. "You want to show her whose boss? You find them and she is yours, but _he_ is mine, you got that?"

Rico nodded and went to retrieve his backpack.

Jose slowly stood, frowning. "You can't go in the darkness," he quickly looked to his boss. "We should wait until dawn, sir, you know that."

"I am touched at the concern for your baby brother, Jose," McKeen began before turning to Rico. "It is up to you my friend, how much a man are you? Are you always going to hide behind your elder?"

Flinging his backpack over his shoulder Rico grabbed his radio from the floor.

Quickly, Jose tried to stop him but Rico shrugged him off.

"This is about me now Jose, I will find them." He slipped the radio into his pocket. "When I find them, I will call you."

"That's my boy," Mckeen grinned before receiving a death stare from Jose.

"Jose, relax. You have faith in your brother do you not?"

The younger man nodded without hesitation. "He is my brother; I always have faith in him."

"Then don't look so worried. He is capable of looking after himself."

Jose nodded to his brother and he nodded in return before turning to walk away.

"Remember," McKeen called and Rico stopped turning back to the two men, "do not kill him and try not to have too much fun with her before we get there. It's polite to share you know?"

Smiling broadly, Rico pulled his backpack tighter to his body before nodding. "I will not disappoint you." With that he walked away and disappeared into the darkness.

**A/N: **

**elm22: "Who doesn't like to mix a little pain with their pleasure?"**

**sidle77: Hehehehe but I can't see much pleasure coming up :)**

**Hit the button!**


	10. No where left to run!

Chapter 9

Grissom opened his eyes just as the morning sun peeked through the trees above. He covered them with a groan, wincing upon feeling the pain in his shoulder. Suddenly, he jumped when he felt soft warmth upon his hand as it was removed from his face.

Now his eyes met those of his adoring wife as she gazed at him, blocking out the sun, concern illuminating her face as she held him in her arms.

"Hi," she said softly, attempting to hide her worry. "How are you feeling?"

He attempted a smile. "Like, I have the worse hangover ever."

She grinned. "Sore?"

Grissom nodded.

Quickly, Sara reached for the bag and took out two more aspirin from their supply.

"Open," she requested holding up the pills and Grissom complied quickly, opening his mouth.

She popped the pills in and held the water bottle to his lips. He drank quickly and swallowed the medicine.

"Thanks."

She smiled before shifting, pushing him up to rest his back against the tree behind them. "I'm going to take a look at your shoulder okay?"

"Okay," he agreed.

Softly, Sara parted his open shirt and with great care pushed it past his shoulder. Tenderly, she removed the dressing and eyed the wound.

"Well," she lightly pressed the skin surrounding the wound, "It's not as bad as I expected, some bruising but thankfully no infection, at least not yet and you have some color back in your cheeks, which is always a good sign."

Looking down, Grissom looked at the hole in his shoulder as Sara gently poured a little water over the sore flesh, cleaning away the blood which had clotted to his skin.

"The bleeding has stopped," she pulled a fresh dressing from the bag, "let's just hope it doesn't start again."

He nodded and watched as she cared for him, quickly adding a fresh dressing to his shoulder and taping it securely.

That is when he noticed the bandage on her hand.

He frowned but waited for her to finish the first aid. Once she had, he took her hand in his, turned it palm up and looked into her eyes.

"What did you do?" He couldn't remember her injuring herself, so he found confusion milling in his mind.

She smiled. "I did what I had too, to buy us some time."

Grissom's frown deepened.

"I'll be fine," she clenched her hand, entwining her fingers with his. "We should get moving," she smiled weakly, now playing with his fingers, "with the sun up, we are no longer safe, he will be looking for us again."

Swallowing hard Grissom only hoped he could keep up the pace now.

"Shall we get you on your feet?" She asked, standing, ready to help pull him up.

"Yeah," Grissom sighed softly and as he was about to stand, he suddenly stopped.

"What?" Sara said quickly, assuming something was wrong.

"Um, it appears our friend has gone." Grissom looked to the spot where the jaguar had been watching them.

"I'm just glad we didn't turn out to be breakfast. Come on…" She bent a little and placed her hands around her husband's waist. Holding on tightly she pulled as he pushed with his legs and with only a light groan he was on his feet.

She looked at his face for any sign of distress. "Okay?" She asked.

He nodded but winced as he attempted to move his left arm.

"Just take it easy, baby," she commanded, slowly removing her hands form his waist. "It's going to hurt, so try not to move it, alright?"

An irritated sigh passed through Grissom's lips. He didn't like having a handicap, especially not in this situation.

Noting his annoyance, Sara softly cupped his face in her hands. "We will get through this. Just take it easy for a while or you will do more harm to yourself than good."

Kissing him softly on the lips, she laid her forehead against his. "Okay?"

A tiny smile now formed on the ex CSI's lips. "Okay."

Sara copied his smile. "Let's go find our boy…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Rico maneuvered through the jungle well. Even in the dark but with the use of a flashlight he had been able to double back and retrace the steps they had taken in their bogus pursuit. Barely had the sun risen when he found a single set of footprints in the ground and followed them.

With haste he found the spot where Grissom and Sara had slept. Kneeling on the ground he picked up the used, discarded bandages and grinned.

"Feel the pain," he mumbled before dropping the dressing back onto the jungle floor. He stood quickly and carefully scanned the area. In a flash he found a second trail, this one bearing two sets of footprints and they looked fresh. He knew his prey had not been gone long.

He pulled his radio from his pocket and placed it to his lips.

"McKeen…"

After a slight crackle of static McKeen's voice rose through the radio.

"Yes…" He replied

"I found their tracks."

"Excellent," McKeen responded, no doubt with a smile on his face. "Where are you?"

"About six miles West of where I left you. I'll find them and make sure they are ready for you when you get here."

Rico listened as his boss chuckled to himself for a moment but then he suddenly silenced. "Do not let me down, Rico, find them, we're coming."

McKeen cut off the transmission.

Slipping the radio back into his pocket, Rico was back on their tail in the blink of an eye. He had no intention of letting his boss or his brother down and their tracks were so easy to follow…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Looking up to the sky, Grissom felt the sweat drip down his face as the sun beat down on them. He wiped his brow on what was left of his shirt sleeve and exhaled a heavy breath as his shoulder continued to throb.

Looking to her husband as they walked, Sara noted he looked flushed. "Are you alright?" She asked.

He smiled weakly, "I'm fine, just a little hot."

She didn't believe him and took his arm, pulling him to a stop. He looked at her as she reached into the bag and pulled out the water bottle.

"Here," she handed the bottle to him, now bearing her own feeble smile. "There isn't much left but drink."

"No," he refused to take the bottle, "you have it. I've already drunk more than my share."

"Take the bottle, Gil, we can find more."

He still refused, shaking his head.

Sara tried to be patient but she knew he needed the liquid a lot more than she did. "Please don't fight me on this, Gil. Take it…please…"

Hearing the pleading in his wife's voice caused Grissom to concede and he reluctantly took the bottle. Sara smiled, sat on a nearby boulder and sighed lightly.

"Make sure you finish it," she insisted as he sipped from the bottle, "we can find more."

Grissom didn't argue now and finished what was left in the bottle. It wasn't much but it quenched his thirst, for now anyway.

Smiling, Sara took his hand. "We'll rest for a few minutes and then continue, okay?"

Agreeing, Grissom handed her the now empty canister and she slipped it back into the bag.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Rico continued to follow the tracks. He knew he was close and he was right, upon entering the next clearing he heard voices, he followed the sound, calmly but with speed. Then he saw them. He silently lowered his backpack to the ground and glared in their direction.

After checking the condition of her ankle, Sara looked up to her husband to see his face suddenly pale, changing from a glowing red to a deathly white.

She followed his glance and her eyes widened in horror seeing Rico right across from them, a sinister smile forming on his lips. She swallowed hard before slowly standing and immediately Grissom took her arm and pulled her behind him.

"Very clever with the fake trail, I commend you on that but your mine now." McKeen's goon sneered.

Looking from left to right, Grissom searched for some kind of escape route but he had the gut wrenching feeling that they would not be able to outrun Rico. He was one hundred percent fit, while they were both bruised and battered.

"What do we do?" Sara attempted to whisper.

"Give me the knife." He answered quickly holding out his right hand.

Although she wanted too, Sara didn't argue and quickly fished into the bag for the knife. It still had her blood on it but she placed it in his hand.

"Get as far away as you can," Grissom whispered.

She felt her pupils dilate. "What? No, no, Gil. No way am I leaving you. Not now."

Stepping out from behind him she looked into his eyes as he took his attention from Rico for a second.

"I am not leaving you," she said firmly now.

Feeling his eyes well with tears, Grissom swallowed hard but their little _moment_ gave Rico the opportunity he was looking for and he bolted towards them.

Grissom's head snapped to his left in horror as he heard their hunter advancing on them. He quickly pushed Sara out of the way and it completely took her by surprise. She tripped and hit the ground with a thud, cracking her head on the boulder she had been sitting on just a few moments earlier. She blacked out for a moment.

Bracing himself as Rico screamed his anger; Grissom felt the air being knocked from his lungs as the younger man ploughed into him, rugby tackle style. The knife went flying and Grissom found it difficult to hold back the Costa Rican with just one arm and he quickly got the upper hand.

Both men tumbled to the ground and Grissom screamed in agony as Rico punched him hard in his injured shoulder.

"Not so fucking clever now are we?" Rico yelled before spitting in Grissom's face. The older man felt his head spin and nausea rise up his throat. He couldn't react in time when Rico grabbed his hair, yanked up his head and smashed it against a small rock just beside them.

Grissom's world went black in an instant and his body went limp.

Rico's head snapped around to see Sara just as she groaned and pulled herself from the warm dirt. Their eyes met and he grinned as she looked to her unconscious husband, her fearful eyes then met her attacker's once again and she took several uncertain steps backwards.

"Going somewhere?" Rico sneered as he pulled himself to his feet.

Sara held up a hand. "Stay away from me," she demanded. "Just keep the hell away!"

Sniggering, Rico stepped slowly forwards. "Now how are we supposed to get properly acquainted if I do that huh?"

Shaking her head, Sara felt her gut role as he got closer. She wanted to run, get as far away as she could but she just couldn't bring herself to leave her husband behind. Then her eyes caught the glint of the knife's blade, just a few feet in front of her embedded in the jungle ground.

Without even thinking twice she leapt forward and lunged for the knife. She was on her knees in an instant and before Rico could get to her, she had the knife. Jumping back to her feet quickly, she held it out threateningly and Rico skidded to a halt.

Her hand shook as she gripped the weapon tightly. "I said stay away from me!"

"Hmmm," Rico mewed, eyeing the knife, "you are hot when you're angry."

Sara felt sick as she saw the smirk form on his lips. Her eyes flicked to her husband in the vain hope he would get up, sadly, he did not and he was still unconscious to the world.

Taking her attention from Rico, even for a split second was a huge mistake and he pounced. Before she knew it, he was right in front of her. She attempted to swipe at him with the knife but he was too fast and grabbed her wrist in an instant. She yelped in pain as he roughly twisted her hand, before spinning her around so her back was to him.

"Drop it!" He growled, pushing down harder on her wrist.

Sara tried to fight and struggled in his grasp but as the tears of pain welled in her eyes she knew it was a losing battle.

"I said drop it!" He increased the pressure on her hand. "Or I _will_ break your wrist."

"Aghhh…" Sara cried. The pain was now too much and she had to comply. The knife slipped from her fingers and fell back to the dirt but she wasn't done quite yet. As Rico seemed to ease up when she released the knife, she stomped down heavily onto his right foot and he cried out, releasing his hold on her but as she tried to run he reached out and grabbed her hair.

"Fuck!" He yelled, pulling her back to him. "You're going to pay for that."

Struggling as Rico now totally overpowered her, Sara did her upmost to fight but before she knew it, she was on the ground and he was on top of her. She managed to slip a hand to his face and sharply scratched at his skin, cutting the flesh. He groaned and Sara shuddered as his eyes turned a darker shade of black. She could do nothing as he raised his fist and punched her harshly on the right cheek.

Her head hit the dirt and she stilled dizzily.

"Such a lively little bitch," Rico growled as he leaned down and licked her face.

Even in her disoriented state, Sara cringed at his actions.

"I'm going to show you exactly what a real man can do," he spoke coarsely as his rough hands slithered their way down her body towards her pants. "And I'm gonna make you scream…"

"No…" Sara again struggled beneath him, "…please don't…"

He merely grinned as he roughly parted her legs with his, grabbed her wrists in one hand above her head and totally pinned her to the ground now.

After succeeding in getting her zipper down he went for his belt and quickly unbuckled it.

"Just enjoy it," he licked her face again. "I can guarantee I will not disappoint."

Now Sara sobbed as she heard the sound of his zipper falling but then the sound was drowned out by that of a growl. She managed to turn her head, just in time to see the jaguar as it pounced towards them.

Rico hadn't heard the cat's growl over his own. He was too occupied pushing his hand inside Sara's panties and between her legs.

The tears in her eyes blurred her vision but she didn't mistake the black form as it burst from the undergrowth and she felt the cat brush over her as it tackled Rico.

The henchman screamed in a mixture of pain and fear as both he and the jaguar tumbled across the ground with her landing on top.

As they came to a stop, Rico had just a moment to meet those brilliant jade eyes before she latched onto his throat. It was almost silent as Sara slowly managed to push herself up to sit. She was awestruck for a moment as she watched the man thrash beneath the powerful jaws of her protector. Then he stilled as his blood pooled from his neck and down his shirt.

As Sara crawled over to her husband, she cradled his head, looking back at the cat that was now licking her jaws. She slowly brought Grissom back to reality and he groaned as his eyes slowly fluttered open. He instantly remembered Rico and bolted upright only to be met with a swift and painful headache and shooting pains across his chest. He clutched his shoulder only to pull away his blood covered hand.

"Easy, honey," Sara soothed. "Easy."

She eased behind him and he leaned back into her embrace as he became orientated again. She quickly shifted her attention to his shoulder and applied fresh bandages which she held down despite his cries of pain, hoping to stop the new bleeding. After a few minutes she managed to control the bleeding again and pulled him to his feet.

He couldn't miss her open pants that had been pushed down passed her hips. She quickly pulled them back up, buttoning them securely but she couldn't stop the fresh tears that welled in her eyes as she remembered what Rico had tried to do and Grissom pulled her into a reassuring embrace, fighting his own tears.

He looked over at Rico's lifeless body and hatred burned in him but as his eyes met the calm ones of the jaguar a feeling of gratefulness welled in him.

"Thank you." He whispered to the cat before taking Sara's hand and leading her back into the jungle. He knew McKeen would not be far behind his goon and they had to move.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

When McKeen and Jose burst into the clearing just a few minutes later, all that was left of Rico, was a bloody mess. They looked to their right in time to see the jaguar disappear into the jungle.

Mckeen raised his rifle and it sounded like thunder when he pulled the trigger. The bullet splintered a tree and narrowly missed the powerful animal.

Jose dropped to his knees next to his brother, dropping all his weapons on the ground and pulled his sibling into his arms. As reality settled in and he realized his brother was dead, his eyes painfully burned with tears but he held them in as his body shook with rage. He lifted his face to the sky and his pain filled scream echoed through the trees. As the final breath left his lungs he buried his face in his bloodied hands.

The former Under Sherriff looked on and the sight of the blood reminded him of the night he watched Warrick Brown bleed to death in Grissom's arms. When Jose lifted his face again it was covered with his brother's blood. He rose to his feet, picked up the stolen bow and his rifle and gritted his teeth. They would pay for killing his brother. They would die by his hands after he made Grissom watch as he brutalized his wife over and over.

As he stepped forwards, McKeen grabbed the man's rifle with both hands and stopped him. Jose struggled but McKeen held a firm grip on the weapon.

"I know you are upset…" McKeen began, "…but…"

"Get…the fuck…off me…" Jose growled, attempting to pull his rifle from his boss's grip.

"We didn't come this far to…"

Again, the Costa Rican cut him off. "My brother is dead! I want his fucking blood and I want it now!"

Thinking for a moment McKeen considered his options. He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to change Jose's mind in his pursuit of vengeance and after all, he had pretty much put Grissom though everything he had hoped.

"Okay," he agreed. "But," he released his hold on the rifle, "I want to see him die, you got that?"

A sinister smile now crossed the younger man's lips and he bolted from the spot without even answering.

McKeen struggled to keep up with the enraged man as he charged into the jungle after his prey.

It didn't take long for Jose to pick up their trail and moving twice as fast as they were he was upon them in no time.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Their hearts raced at the same pace as they ran as fast as they could through the jungle. Grissom held a death grip on Sara's hand as he pulled her behind him.

"Come on, Sara, run!" He screamed in desperation as they both heard a bullet whiz passed their heads. They were so close now.

He pulled on her hand, hard, her weary legs now struggling to keep up the pace.

Grissom winced through his pain as did his wife, the burn of exhaustion quickly creeping up on both of them. But as they burst through the next set of trees into a small clearing the chase came to a skidding halt – there was no where left to run.

The couple stopped abruptly and looked dead ahead, disbelief highlighting both their faces. Slowly they crept forward until they reached the edge, both breathing heavily in urgent need of oxygen.

"What do we do now?" Sara gasped in anguish as she looked over the cliff, only the vicious roaring waterfall and a seventy foot drop before them.

Grissom looked back at the tree line, then down at the water before back up at Sara who now stood beside him.

"We have to jump." He said as he fought for the next breath.

"I don't know if I can." Sara shook her head.

"We have to," He cupped her face with his hands. "You can do this."

Sadly they had no more time to put their plan into action as the cock of a rifle caused them to spin around quickly.

"No where left to run my friends..."

Quickly, Grissom moved Sara behind him in an attempt to shield her, no matter how futile his action may be. But as footsteps approached in the distance Jose became distracted and Grissom saw his chance. Leaping forward he grabbed the rifle and a fierce struggle ensued. Blocking out the protests of pain from his shoulder Grissom fought with everything he had left.

Sara ran from the edge as the two men scrambled on the ground and the rifle went off.

"Gil!" She shouted, thinking the bullet had struck him but she sighed when he moved and the two men continued to roll around on the ground, closer and closer to the edge.

Grissom managed a firm hold on the rifle and it went flying but taking his attention from the fight was a mistake and a heavy fist connected with his jaw, then his nose. He was pulled from the ground, his head spinning.

"Gil, watch out!" Sara screamed as the cliff's edge was now upon them but then she jumped as firm hands grabbed her from behind. She struggled but couldn't break free.

"Just enjoy the show, my dear," McKeen's cold voice sneered.

"Get off me!" Sara screamed as she kicked against his strong grip but she stilled when the barrel of a gun came into connection with her temple.

"Struggle again and your fight is over," He informed her and she settled in his hold.

Grissom struggled to see straight, it was only when he saw the chilling grin on the face before him that he knew he was in trouble.

"This is for my brother you son of a bitch..."

He couldn't react in time when he was pushed and found the ground beneath him, disappear. He was sure his soul left his body and then there was nothing but air.

"NOOO! Gil!" Sara screamed as he vanished over the edge of the cliff.

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuuun......Heheheheheh. Is it the end for Grissom, now what will happen to Sara? All alone with the two brutes, oh dear oh dear :) Hit the button!**


	11. Betrayed and alone

**A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone, real life has crept up on both of us lately so we hope it was worth the wait :)**

Chapter 10

A satisfied smile graced McKeen's lips as he watched Jose back away from the cliff's edge. He slackened his grip on Sara and she immediately twisted free from him, running to the edge.

"Oh my god…." She gasped in anguish as she glanced down at the rapids below. "Gil…." Her sob was barely audible as she tried so desperately to spot her husband. But there were no signs of him…he was gone…she'd lost him.

"Too bad there is no body for burial, my dear," McKeen chuckled as Jose picked up his rifle with a satisfied sigh.

Slowly, Sara turned to face her predators, her eyes fighting the burn of tears that were trying so hard to break free. She stepped forward towards her ex colleague, nothing but rage and pain filtering through every pore of her body.

"You bastard!" Sara screamed. Lunging for McKeen she slapped him hard across the face. His head snapped to the side but suddenly sprang back to face her, his eyes turned dark and piercing and his lips now bore a sinister grin that infuriated Sara even further.

She tried for a second hit but he swiftly grabbed her wrist, sharply spinning her and twisting her arm hard behind her back.

Sara cried out as the pain shot though her arm when he added another twist for good measure.

"So feisty," McKeen whispered as he slipped his lips to Sara's ear, breathing his stale breath onto her skin. "I always did like that about you."

Thrusting her forward he dangled her over the edge of the cliff.

"Now luckily for you, I am now in a good mood so you have two choices, Sara. You can either be nice and I may consider letting you see your son, or," he pushed her head down and held it firmly as her eyes locked on the supposedly deadly fall below her, "you can join your husband in his watery grave. Now what's it going to be?"

'_No matter what…get to Alex...promise me…' _Her husband's words suddenly floated through her mind and she felt her heart catch in her throat.

No matter how much she wanted to fight, she had a promise to keep and she relaxed in McKeen's hold.

"Good girl," he sneered releasing his grip.

As McKeen lightly pushed her away Sara stopped a few feet away and remained still. She looked to the ground, softly folding her arms across her chest, she again fought her tears.

"Pass me some rope," the former under-sheriff held his hand out to his goon.

Jose rummaged in his backpack and pulled out a length of rope. He handed it to his employer.

"Your hands," McKeen looked at Sara.

Feeling a chill run down her spine Sara looked at her hands but didn't respond.

"I won't ask you again," he spoke firmly now.

Shakily, Sara looked at her captor before slowly holding out her hands.

Stepping up to her McKeen grabbed her hands firmly as he looked her in the eye. "You had better learn to do as your told," he began as he bound her wrists together, "and you better learn fast." With his final word he pulled the rope tight and Sara closed her eyes as the rope cut into her skin.

McKeen eyed the bandage on her hand as he finished tying. "Very clever with the fake trail, Sara, I commend you on that. I presume it was your blood…"

Opening her eyes they once again connected with his. "Yes," she replied simply.

"Hmmmm," McKeen smiled now. "Very, very clever."

Sara stayed silent.

Taking a step back and pointing straight ahead McKeen's eyes narrowed. "Walk!" He commanded. "And if you try anything," he raised his brow, "I swear I'm going to make you scream."

Tipping her head to the ground once more Sara suddenly felt so cold, so empty. What the hell was he going to do with her? She just had to think about Alex, she _would_ see him again.

She complied with a faint nod and stepped forward towards the jungle once again. McKeen and Jose followed.

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

Sara's feet hurt, her ankle hurt, her legs hurt, everything hurt but most of all her heart ached. They'd been walking for hours now and had only stopped to drink. McKeen had offered her water twice and with reluctance she accepted it.

As her feet now dragged along the dirt, her legs finally gave way and tripped, falling flat on her face.

Groaning she pushed herself up with her bound hands into a sitting position. McKeen and Jose, who were walking behind her stopped and the older man pulled off his hat and wiped his sweating forehead on his shirt sleeve.

Replacing his hat he bent forward and pulled Sara to her feet. "Come on…." He urged and she gave him a death look as he hauled her to her feet.

"I have to apologize for the long walk, my dear but I wish to get to my accommodation before nightfall. We are almost there and I will let you rest when we get there, if you continue to be good that is."

Fighting the urge to spit in his face Sara simply looked away. McKeen pushed her lightly in the back, urging her to walk and she continued to trudge forwards.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

With a harsh cough Grissom opened his eyes, only to cough again as water once again slipped into his mouth. Groaning he looked around. His legs and most of his upper body were under water. His chin rested upon the muddy bank and the now slow current swished the water in and out of his face.

His whole body ached as he struggled to push himself up out of the water and into a sitting position, which once there he struggled to maintain. He groaned loudly as he looked at his injured shoulder and remembered what happened. He remembered struggling with Jose and then he remembered… Sara screaming his name…

He franticly looked around but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Sara!" He weakly screamed her name as he struggled to gain his footing on the muddy bank but failed miserably.

"Sara!"

Finally gaining his footing Grissom climbed up the bank, sinking to his knees on the soft dirt and grass.

He cried out when he hit the ground as the vibrations sent sharp pains through his shoulder, arm and chest. He clutched his shoulder as he doubled over in the grass and prayed for the pain to subside a little.

He remembered that he had hit at least three ledges on the way down, maybe even more than that. He had however managed to grab some weak roots which had slowed his descent. Otherwise, in his already damaged state, the fall would have most likely killed him. If it weren't for Sara and Alex he would have almost wished it _had _killed him for the pain he was currently suffering.

He had lost the bag in the fall so there was no hope of any relief. He would just have to rest for a minute and compel himself to move on. After forcing himself to calm, he took a few deep breaths. Finally he pushed himself to his feet.

He had to find them. Even if he died in the process he would do all he could to rescue his family from those monsters. The memory of what Sara looked like after Rico had attacked them flashed in his mind and the thought of Jose, whose hatred would be much greater than that of his brother, doing things to his beloved wife made his feet find a speed that he would never have thought possible.

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

When the two conquerors reached McKeen's stronghold, Sara's captor began bragging about his small fortress. It was very well hidden and nearly impossible to find.

Sara listened with little to no interest and only because she wanted to see her son. No, needed to see him. She needed to hold him; he was all she had left.

When Maria stepped out onto the porch holding little Alex in her arms with a smile on her face, Sara stopped dead in her tracks. McKeen smiled when the two women made eye contact.

"You bitch!" Sara screamed as she lunged for the porch, Maria had been playing them all along.

McKeen was quick and grabbed Sara's hair, painfully pulling her back to his chest. She whimpered despite her anger as he agonizingly twisted her hair. Tears of both physical and emotional pain slowly fell down her cheeks. She had been lied to… they had both been lied to. They had been tricked beyond their worst nightmares.

"That _bitch_ happens to be my mistress," he growled in her ear." And you're right, she can be a bitch, so don't piss her off."

Maintaining his hold on Sara's hair, McKeen lead her past Maria and Alex. Sara cried out her sons name as she reached for him but Maria stepped out of their captive's reach and the former CSI was roughly pushed her inside.

Maria followed as she hushed the now upset and crying baby, evidently wanting his mother. Once inside McKeen roughly threw Sara to the floor where she rolled twice before slamming hard into the wall. She managed to push herself onto her unsteady knees as she looked up at the former under-sheriff.

"Please!" Sara cried as a tear now ran down her cheek. "Please, let me hold my son!"

McKeen rushed over to her and grabbed a fistful of hair once again; yanking her to her feet he pulled her head back in his painful grip.

"You won't be making deals here, Mrs Grissom," he growled as she sobbed beneath him. "You will do as you're told or your son will die a slow and painful death at the hands of Jose, here, as I am sure that he is as eager to destroy your husband's offspring as much as he was to destroy your husband. Are we clear?!" He punctuated his question by giving her head a very rough shake.

"Yes!" She yelled bitterly as her body hitched with a sob.

"Now," McKeen smiled sweetly as his face drew a little closer. "Would you like to try again?"

Sara swallowed against the lump in her throat. "Please, can I hold my son?" She asked in a calmer voice.

"Beg me for it."

Sara could see the sadism glowing in his eyes and glanced at Alex who lay crying in Maria's arms. "Please," her chin quivered as she looked back at her captor. "I'm begging you, please let me hold my son. He's all I have left. I'll do anything you say, just please let me hold him."

Mckeen let go of her hair and stepped back as Maria stepped forward. Sara asked if the ropes good be removed and Maria, who had always been so pleasant towards her snapped. "You'll hold him as is or not at all!"

This made Alex begin crying anew and Sara frantically apologized and begged again to hold her son.

McKeen pulled out a long bowie knife and cut her restraints allowing the ropes to fall to the floor. Maria cautiously passed the infant to his mother and when Sara had him she quickly huddled back into the corner and held him protectively away from their captors.

McKeen and Maria only laughed at her reaction. They could take the baby back anytime they damn well wanted to and she couldn't do anything about it if she wanted him to be safe.

Jose sat at the table in the opposite corner and watched Sara with hungry eyes. It wasn't the kind of look that Sara remembered seeing in her husband's eyes when he wanted to make sweet love to her. No, this was a different kind of hunger, he wanted to hurt her and she could see it.

"He's hungry," Maria informed Sara. "Feed him."

Sara looked around for a blanket or something in the room and was spoken to again. "Do it now or you will sleep naked, on the hardwood floor at the foot of our bed tonight."

Sara's face filled with horror and she knew she had to do as commanded. She despised the lack of privacy and even more so that all three of them eagerly watched her as she freed one breast from its cloth constraints and brought Alex up to suckle.

Despite the discomfort and embarrassment of the situation, it felt good to Sara to have her son at her breast again. It felt comforting because she knew that he was alive and as long as she obeyed he would be okay, at least until she could get them out of there and to safety.

For now, she kept her eyes on her son's face as he suckled contentedly but the feeling of their eyes on her while she did her motherly duty made her shiver to the bone.

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom struggled to stay on his feet as he made his way back to the cliff top. He had to cling to trees for support at times and until he regained the strength to carry on without the help he continued to hold onto whatever he could as long as it aided him on his way.

By the time he reached the top of the cliff the sun had set and darkness was falling quickly upon him. He walked to the edge and looked down. Just about making out the water running below he shivered, realizing just how lucky he was to survive the fall. He, however, had no time to dwell upon what had happened.

Quickly scanning the ground in what little light was left he searched for footprints. He found some, in fact he found lots but all in the immediate area of the cliff, more than likely from the struggle. He needed to locate the ones which went into the jungle and he prayed the prints were in a set of three and not two.

Edging back towards the jungle, a heavy breath of relief washed from his lips when he found three sets of prints, one followed by two, leading back into the tress. At least now, he knew Sara was alive. The problem was he had no idea how far away she was and with night here, he knew it was going to take him a lot longer to find her.

Now he sucked it in. All negativity, all the pain surging through his body, he had to find his wife and son before it was too late, or before something happened to them that he just could not change. With them at McKeen's mercy he knew he didn't have long before the evil son of a bitch would do something.

He followed the tracks into the jungle as fast as his feet would allow….

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Once Alex was satisfied Sara buttoned up with shaky fingers and softly burped her son over her shoulder.

"So moving," McKeen sniggered as the little one let out a healthy belch.

Sara glared at him as she moved Alex into a warm embrace and he dozed off in her arms. She lightly kissed his forehead but never took her eyes from her tormentor.

"Alright enough, take him, Maria."

Shaking her head, Sara tightened her grip on Alex and stepped back against the wall as Maria approached.

"Give him to me." Maria demanded.

"No," she shook her head again and refused to hand over her son.

Sighing, McKeen took a step forward. "Remember what we spoke about, Sara? Hmmmm? Don't upset me, not now, I'm tired." He clicked his fingers and in an instant Jose stood and was by his side.

"Pass Alex to Maria…Now!" The last word snapped like the crack of a whip, harsh and forceful.

Sara's chin quivered as McKeen's piercing eyes burned through hers. Reluctantly and with her arms shaking she carefully held Alex out and Maria took him softly into her own embrace. She stepped back and disappeared with the baby down the corridor.

Sara watched as her ex nanny vanished from view and as soon as Alex was out of sight a small sob escaped her lips.

"You are walking a thin line, Sara," Mckeen began, "by constantly disobeying me. You are on your final warning," he stepped closer, right up to her, staring her in the eye. "Do it one more time and you will face a punishment. A very, painful, punishment, do you understand me?" He growled his last sentence.

Swallowing hard Sara nodded.

"You better," he warned then turned to his employee. "Jose, why don't you take Mrs Grissom and get her settled in her accommodation, I'll be along in a minute to say goodnight."

A sinister smile pursed the Costa Rican's lips. "Not a problem, sir." He stepped forward as McKeen stepped aside and grabbed Sara's arm in a firm grip.

She had no time to disagree as Jose easily pulled her with him, leading her in the same direction Maria had gone. She did however look back at McKeen with a sense of pleading on her face. What was he going to allow this monster to do to her?

Upon reaching the third door down, Jose opened it and all but threw Sara inside. She just about managed to stay on her feet and eyed her surroundings. A simple room, one window, laced with metal bars and covered with a mosquito net, a wardrobe and a bed with two bed side tables.

That's when she felt him behind her and she turned quickly to meet the glaring, bitter eyes of the Costa Rican.

She couldn't even react when his hand shot to her throat and he thrust her hard against the wall. A whimper escaped her throat as his foul breath caught her nostrils but she didn't struggle, she knew she couldn't fight him as his fingers tensed further around her pulse beating flesh.

"What," he began calmly, "was the last thing my brother said to you? I know he found you."

Sara tried to shake her head as the fear within her grew.

"Tell me!" He spat through gritted teeth, squeezing her throat even further.

"He," she whispered terrified, "told me to enjoy it," she swallowed hard, "that he…wouldn't disappoint…" Her last word finished on a sob as Jose's free hand slithered up her leg towards her stomach.

He edged forward, releasing her throat and moving his lips to her neck.

Sara closed her eyes as his breath ghosted sickeningly over her skin.

"He almost had you didn't he?" He murmured eerily, creating goose bumps along her flesh.

Again, Sara whimpered but she didn't answer as his roaming hand moved its way up to her breast.

"Well I promise you I'm going to finish what my brother started." Jose pulled back to look her in the eye and licked his lips. He grinned when he felt her shaking. "No one is going to save you now…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Plodding on through the darkness, Grissom suddenly heard rustling nearby. He stopped suddenly and his knees protested as he crouched in the under growth. He tried to scan the area but could make out no figures or shapes. He waited for a few minutes in case the rustling came again but it didn't. With reluctance but only because he knew he had to continue he shrugged the noise off to a harmless animal. He stood and was about to continue when unexpectedly he was grabbed from behind and a firm hand clasped over his mouth…….

**A/N: Hmmmm, interesting place to leave it huh? Are we bad at the cliffhangers or what? Hehehehe****! Now what????**


	12. At their mercy

Chapter 11

Sara kept her eyes closed as Jose's hand continued to move over her upper body. She shivered with each movement of his fingers and prayed to god this was all just a horrible, horrible dream.

"Open your eyes," Jose sneered but Sara refused. "Now!" He then growled.

Reluctantly and slowly, Sara opened her eyes to meet his. They were dark and full of hatred.

"Please don't do this," she whimpered.

The Costa Rican merely grinned and pushed his body against hers, pinning her to the wall. "And why would I _not_ want to do this?"

A sob caught in Sara's throat as Jose edged his lips towards hers.

"Enough!"

Jose's head snapped around to see his boss standing in the doorway and Sara breathed a sigh of relief at the interruption. Or at least she hoped it was an interruption.

"What do you mean?" The younger man snapped taking a small step back, away from Sara, who still kept her terrified body rigid against the wall.

"I mean," McKeen stepped forward, "Enough."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said," the older man cut in. "But not tonight. For one, I'm tired and I can really do without the sound of you banging her brains out all night long and two," he looked to Sara who swallowed hard at his words, "I am certain you would like her at her best would you not? There isn't much life in her right now is there? Would you rather not let her rest up a little so she can at least try and fight?"

Jose ran his hand over his chin in careful thought as his employer grinned at him.

"I'm sure you can keep it in your pants one more night my friend, have your fun in the morning," McKeen suggested.

The Costa Rican turned back to his prey and Sara tensed as he looked at her again. Once more he stepped right up to her. "I will be seeing _you_ in the morning," he breathed into her face before stepping back and leaving the room.

Sara's body relaxed a little as her predator disappeared but as McKeen stepped closer she suddenly felt her heart racing again.

"Please…." she begged, holding up a defensive hand as he reached her personal space.

He smiled as he stepped up close. Slowly, he raised his hand to her face and she flinched as his thumb brushed over her bruised cheek. "And what will you give me in return if I don't allow my hard working employee a little fun?"

Sara's chin quivered at his torment. "I have nothing to give you," she whispered.

McKeen's smile grew as his finger slid down her cheek to her lips. "Maybe you do."

Again Sara shook her head causing her captor to snigger.

"Come with me," he commanded gesturing to the door, taking several steps backwards.

Sara didn't move, she was glued to the spot and watched as McKeen firmly folded his arms, his eyes narrowing. She then remembered his words of warning and with great reluctance stepped forward.

Stepping aside he allowed her to leave the room but followed closely behind. "Down the corridor, second door on the right," he directed.

Sara's legs felt like lead as she walked, what horror would be awaiting her now? When she reached the door she stopped, looking back at the man behind her.

"In you go," he said surprisingly softly now.

Her heart raced as she pushed the door open but then she frowned when she saw what was inside. It was a bathroom.

She turned back to McKeen with a confused look on her face.

He grinned at her surprise. "There are fresh clothes and underwear by the sink. There is a first aid kit in the cupboard if you wish to change your dressing or attend to any other wounds you may have. You have twenty minutes to bath, shower, whatever."

Sara looked back to the bathroom confused. Why the sudden kindness? She didn't think she wanted to know. Then she eyed the window above the bath. She looked back to McKeen and nodded.

"Thank you," she forced herself to say and stepped inside. As she closed the door McKeen suddenly stuck his foot inside to stop it.

Sara swallowed hard. God, he wasn't going to watch her was he?

He looked her over. "I am allowing you a privilege here, Sara. Try and get out of the window and I will break your legs so you will not be able to run ever again. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she replied immediately.

"Good. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

With that McKeen allowed her to close the door and she fell heavily back against it.

It only took a few moments before her legs gave way and she crumbled to the floor. Bringing her knees up to her chin Sara hugged herself tightly as the tears fell down her cheeks.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom struggled against the hand that clamped over his mouth and the arm that snaked around his chest to prevent him from struggling.

In his weakness Grissom knew that his struggle was in vain and he could feel what little strength he had slip away as panic took its place. Before he could fight back someone stepped in front of him and grabbed his wrists.

"Dr. Grissom…" A familiar voice said with concern. "Dr. Grissom, please, calm down!"

Grissom opened his eyes to see Asuncion standing before him and stopped fighting.

As the scientist calmed the man behind him eased his hold on him so that he was supporting him but no longer restraining him. Grissom turned his head to see that it was Baudilio standing behind him and the relief that washed over him caused his weak legs to buckle and the warrior caught the older man before he could hit the forest floor. The last thing that Grissom heard as his world became dark was the two men speaking in their native language.

_Falling__... He felt an intense sensation of falling. Wind rushed in his face then he hit something._

_Something very hard__..._

_It knocked the wind out of him and he couldn't catch his breath as he began falling again. The last thing that he remembered was… Sara was gone. "Sara!"_

"Sara!" Grissom screamed as he shot upwards from where he lay on the ground.

Immediately, Asuncion and Baudilio were restraining his fighting arms. "You must calm, Dr. Grissom!" Asuncion warned.

"They have Sara!" He argued as he fought them. "They have my wife!"

"I know but you must calm or you will make your wounds worse!"

As Grissom registered where he was and who he was with he began to relax but still resisted them when they tried to push him back to lie down.

"No, I have to go and find Sara…"

"Dr. Grissom, you can not go out there. It is most…dangerous in the jungle at night. There are many things that can kill you out there."

"But they have my wife." Grissom argued as he tried to hide his welling tears from the two men.

"I know but it is much too dangerous to go out at night. When the morning light comes we will go after them and find your wife and son but tonight we must rest. You _must_ rest. You have many wounds that need to be cared for."

As the former CSI lay back down, with their help, he realized Asuncion was right. His entire body ached. His shoulder throbbed and when he looked at it he could see that it was looking very red and swollen. When he inhaled, sharp pains shot through his chest and he suspected he must have fractured ribs, so he was only able to maintain shallow breaths. He felt the stinging pain of scrapes and cuts all over his body and was sure that he was covered in an array of bruises.

While Asuncion was tending to Grissom's wounds Baudilio was watching the small fire just a few feet from where Grissom lay. He turned the three, small animals that were slowly roasting over its flames to ensure they didn't burn.

Without the younger men saying a word, Grissom knew that they would insist on him eating but he just didn't have the appetite for it. His thoughts were on Sara and Alex and he silently prayed, no begged, that God would not let any harm fall upon them. All he had to give for what he was asking was his own life and he would sacrifice it in a heartbeat if it meant they were safe.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As promised, McKeen returned to the bathroom twenty minutes later and Sara was just finishing up. She was holding the clean V neck tee shirt in front of her when he opened the door. She quickly held the shirt to her body in an attempt to cover herself from his sight and he grinned.

"Come on," he spoke softly, "we're both tired and I'd like to go to bed."

Sara knew that he wouldn't look away and turned around, quickly pulling the shirt over her head, unable to completely conceal her body from his prying eyes. Thinking that he was waiting she turned without looking and started for the door but he was blocking the exit and stopped her. Casually putting his arm up across the doorway he leaned against the frame.

Sara stopped abruptly and met his tired, crystal eyes with her own sad, chocolate brown ones. He lightly traced her jaw with his finger as he spoke to her and she shuddered.

"You know, Sara, your stay here doesn't have to be completely unpleasant. I know you are grieving your husband's death but in time it will pass and you will let it all go." He removed his finger and lightly folded his arms. "You have to realize that as long as you and your son are alive that you do actually have a life to live but," he grinned again, "we, will dictate how you live it, for as long as we see fit. So you should make the best of it by doing as you're told and pleasing us. Understand?"

"Yes," Sara barely whispered as she fought new tears.

"Good, girl, now let's go." He nodded his head back down the hall.

Sara obediently walked before him and followed his every direction until she arrived back at the door to the room that Jose had dragged her through earlier.

The memory of what the Costa Rican wanted to do to her made her tremble. What caught her eye now that she had missed before was the chain coiled on the floor in the opposite corner to that of the bed. One end was bolted firmly to the wall and on the other end was a thick leather collar.

McKeen's easy hand pushed Sara over to that corner and he commanded her to kneel. She obeyed, sinking to her knees on the hardwood and he moved behind her, hooking the collar around her neck. He then took a small padlock from his pocket and locked the buckle in place so it could not be loosened.

He turned and left without saying another word and Sara listened to the loud click of the dead bolt on the outside of the door as it was slammed into place. She slowly looked around the bare room and saw that the only other thing in the room was a dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

She wondered if this was it.

Was she doomed to spend the rest of her life as their…their… sex slave to keep her son safe from harm?

The thought hit her like a ton of bricks. As long as Alex was in their control _she_ was in their control and she knew it.

She huddled back in the corner and tightly hugged her knees to her chest. Sara knew that she would do _anything_ to keep Alex safe but the thought of what the three of them would make her do forced the tears to fall.

Then as she heard the dead bolt draw back, she wiped away her tears and looked up as the door began to open. She pushed back against the wall a little more, not knowing what was coming her way. She waited for the door to swing open and expected Jose to rush in and grab her but when the door was fully open, the person standing there before her was the last person she expected to see.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Asuncion and Baudilio had both been very gentle as they helped Grissom sit up so that he could eat. Despite Asuncion's encouragement Grissom had been able to eat very little. The warrior understood his reason and feared for their new friends.

When Grissom finished eating, which was done for his friend's sake not his own, the younger men helped him to ease back down on the makeshift bed they had thrown together for him.

Grissom closed his eyes as he listened to the crackling of the fire and the hushed tones of his companions. His thoughts went back to his family. He wished that he could hold Alex one more time and tickle his toes as the infant giggled in his arms.

He wished that he could make sweet love to Sara one more time and not let their last time of beautiful connection be in a dank cave somewhere in South America.

He fell into a fitful sleep and only because he was finally overcome by his exhaustion. His nightmares consisted of watching as McKeen and his henchmen tortured and raped his wife and murdered his son in the most horrific fashions. Over and over again it happened and there was nothing he could do about it but moan and beg for mercy in his sleep.

­­­­­­­­

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Maria sauntered into the small room and closed the door behind her.­­­ Sara met her dark eyes and was at first confused by what she saw. Maria had always been kind and soft spoken. She had always been polite and cheerful. But now, she looked at Sara with pure sadism in her eyes and it sent a cold shiver down her spine.

The ex nanny stepped into the center of the room and let her eyes wander over her previous employers body.

"I've been watching you for a long time now, Sara, watching you and your husband." She folded her arms across her chest. "Watching… and waiting. It's a shame that he's not with us. The two of you do perform so admirably together."

Sara was aghast at the thought that Maria had watched the two of them making love.

"Get over here." Maria ordered as she pointed to the floor at her feet but Sara hesitated.

"Get over here now or little Alex loses something!" She snapped and Sara fearfully stood.

"No…crawl."

Sara watched the sneer form on her captor's lips and fearfully sunk to her knees again, crawling over to Maria's feet. The chain seemed to mock her as it clinked across the floor.

"Good, girl..."

Sara cringed at the pain spiraling through her body as she crawled.

For a long moment Maria stood and studied her captive as she knelt before her. Without warning she reached out and began to caress Sara's face. As she ran her fingers through her captive's short, brown hair, Sara forced herself to remain calm and stay still although her body shook with fear. She couldn't bear to look Maria in the eye and concentrated all her attention on the floor.

"The things that I've wanted to do to you for _some_ time now, Sara" Maria mused as she ran a finger over Sara's lips.

Her finger trailed down Sara's slender neck and towards her breasts. Maria easily slipped her hand inside of Sara's V neck shirt and inside her bra.

Sara gasped at the sensation of another woman touching her so intimately and closed her eyes, attempting to block out the violation.

Maria easily found the nipple that had perked in the coolness of the room. "I'm going to make you scream, Sara. Just like your husband made you scream. But your screams will not be ones of ecstasy or your tears, ones of joy."

To demonstrate her meaning, Maria grasped Sara's nipple firmly between her thumb and forefinger and squeezed it as hard as she could. Sara bit down on her bottom lip so she could hold back the inevitable whimper of pain that eventually escaped her throat.

When Maria tired of her game she released Sara's nipple and grabbed her chin firmly, yanking her face up so that she could look down at her prisoner, her face so close that they were almost touching.

"Don't worry, hold in your emotion, Sara. You'll cry for me soon enough, I can guarantee it."

With that, Maria left Sara and turned off the light.

As Sara heard the bolt lock again she crawled back over to the corner and huddled in fear as her tears now fell like the rain from the hurricane that had brought her together with her husband for the final time.

**A/N: Apologies for the delay in posting, ****along with FF being a pain in the arse for uploading we have both been stupidly busy with work. Hope it was worth the wait and yeah, we seem to have our evil hats on, mwahahaha. *Bites nails.***

**So what's next????**

**Hit the button!**


	13. Reasons for revenge

Chapter 12

Grissom woke with a start and was forced to catch his breath as he shot to a sitting position. A thin band of sweat ran down his cheeks as he scanned the immediate area. His sleep was yet again consumed with a fear filled nightmare, so in all honesty he was glad he had woken.

The two warriors looked over to him as soon as he had risen, concern etched on their faces highlighted by the burning fire. They stood and quickly approached him.

Asuncion held out a water pouch. "Doctor Grissom, please drink."

Grissom didn't argue and took the vessel. Unscrewing the top he drank with haste, very much in need of the liquid refreshment.

"How are you feeling?" The young warrior asked.

Faking a smile the older man screwed the lid back on the water and placed it on the ground. "A little better, your care has aided me a great deal, so I thank you."

Smiling, Asuncion knelt by his friend. "It will be dawn soon, so we can be on our way. We will find your family, I promise you."

Baudilio grunted his agreement, firmly folding his arms.

Nodding, Grissom looked to the ground before his eyes narrowed. He still had one unanswered question. "You know, we thought the two of you were dead." He looked back up. "How did you get away from the crocodile?"

"The same way you did, my friend."

Grissom frowned. "I don't understand."

"The storm was coming and our reptilian friends can sense this. They also need to find shelter from the jungle's fury and as soon as the storm started to swell, the crocodile fighting with us, fled." Asuncion now sat by the injured man. "Did you not wonder why your attacker did not chase after you? They are as quick on land as they are in the water."

"I didn't really think about it," Grissom admitted.

"Well," the younger man continued, "you were lucky, as were we. If the storm had not come, I fear we all would have become the green monster's next meal."

Grissom's mouth dropped open slightly as he concurred just how lucky they were to get away from the reptiles that could have so easily ended their lives. Suddenly he had another thought.

"What about your village?" He asked quickly. "Will your people be alright because of the storm?"

The warrior smiled and placed a soft hand on Grissom's shoulder. "We have lived in the jungle for many, many years and have survived through storms before. I am sure there will be damage but we will get by."

The older man nodded. "I promise, when all this is over, we will help anyway we can if your village requires it."

"Thank you," the young warrior replied sincerely. "You will always be most welcome in our village."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Morning had arrived and the sun burst into glory over the compound as Miguel did his morning checks around perimeter and camp. As he passed by Sara's window, he peeked inside. She was on her side, her knees pressed tightly into her chest and evidently asleep.

"Enjoying the view?" A cool voice spoke.

Miguel turned his head to see Jose standing by his side.

"She is very pretty," Miguel replied to his friend, looking back to Sara's sleeping form, "Very pretty indeed."

Jose grinned, "Yeah, feisty little thing too."

Now Miguel smirked.

"Does the boss intend to keep her?"

Slipping his hands into his pockets Jose licked his lips. "While she meets our needs and does as she is told."

Snorting, Miguel took a step back and leaned against the fence. "And what needs are those my friend?"

"Use your imagination," the older man chuckled. He turned and began walking away. "Oh," he called as headed for the main door, "but if you really are that interested, keep watching and find out." And with that Jose disappeared inside.

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

Sara's eyes snapped open when she heard the door unlock and within an instant she huddled into the corner. When Jose entered the room with a purpose, she quickly stood as he moved across the floor towards her. She knew she was in trouble and immediately she began to shake.

He grabbed her wrists when she held up her hands to keep him away, pinning her against the wall with a forceful jolt. She was no match for him and using his body mass he held her still with ease.

Roughly, he forced her wrists above her head and held them there with one of his large, strong hands as the other snaked up and down her body. His growing erection prodded into her lower belly and she struggled to choke back her tears.

"Did you miss me?" He breathed onto her face, his lips hovering over hers.

"Please… don't do this…" she whimpered as he untied the string of her pants and began to push them down. "Please…I'm begging you! Don't!" Sara cried as she struggled against him.

"That's it," Jose sneered, "squirm for me, you little bitch. Cry and plead like you did for my brother."

"That's enough!" Maria shouted, appearing in the doorway.

He snapped his head around and glared at her as Sara continued to shake in his grip. "We had a deal!" He growled.

"And that deal has changed." Maria informed him as she stepped into the room. "You," she pointed with a forceful finger, "killed her husband when I expressly told you that you were to bring him here, to _me_ but you didn't listen, did you?. So, _that_ one is mine and not yours unless _I_ say so."

Sara's eyes locked on her as she spoke. She wasn't quite sure which would be worse, being at the mercy of Jose or at the exposal of Maria and where the hell was McKeen?

The Costa Rican released his grip on his captive and Sara stood rigid against the wall, too terrified to move. His nose flared as he approached his boss's woman and looked her dead in the eye.

"Are you telling me after everything I have done, the one promise I got, you are taking away from me? Do I have that right?" He spat.

"For now," Maria replied calmly, standing her ground.

"You are _not_ my boss."

The ex-nanny smiled and stepped closer, right up to him. "If you are allowed pleasures, Jose, you have to earn them. Not just by pleasing Jeffery but by pleasing me. If I am happy then so is he but if I am not then he will be most displeased. You want her," Maria's eyes flicked to Sara for a moment and the former CSI swallowed hard, "then you have to make me happy." She walked around Jose and up to Sara, who floated her eyes between both her tormentors.

Slowly, she raised her hand and ran a finger down Sara's cheek causing her to flinch slightly at the chilling contact. "And you want to make me happy don't you?"

Sara was confused, was she talking to her or him? She remained silent and was relieved when Maria turned to Jose for an answer. "Don't you?" She asked a little more forcefully this time.

Jose shook his head. "This isn't over;" he snarled, "I don't work my ass off for nothing. I always get what I deserve."

"Then do something to deserve it." She countered.

Jose was about to say more but decided not to. He stormed to the door and stopped glaring back at Maria for a moment but she held her ground and he left the room.

Sara listened as he stormed through the house, not being especially quiet about his rage.

Maria stepped back and eyed Sara from head to toe. "Would you like to tidy yourself up?"

Sara nodded and quickly pulled her pants back up; thankful she had been allowed too.

"Where are my manners?" Maria chuckled, "Good morning, Sara. Did you sleep well?"

Sara didn't speak and only glared back.

"Be polite, Sara… or would you like me to allow Jose to do with you what he wants?"

Sara swallowed hard and hated the smug look on the other woman's face.

"Yes, I slept well as I could." She cast her eyes to the floor as a sign of submission and silently wished she could fight back. She also didn't want to reveal that she had in fact cried herself to sleep in the early hours of the morning.

"Good girl." Maria unhooked the chain and replaced it with a leash. "Come with me, it's time for breakfast." She started to walk away but Sara stood firm.

The younger woman glanced back at her with a stern look on her face. "I'm running out of patience, Sara. You had better learn to obey me, or I swear I'll cut off one of Alex's little fingers. Understand?"

She gave two tugs on the leash and Sara dropped her head as she obediently stepped in line behind her captor.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After picking up his bow and rifle, Jose stormed from the house. Taking a key from his pocket he unlocked the security fence. Kicking it open he didn't even bother to lock it and stomped away from the compound, towards the jungle. He was fuming and the one thing that calmed him down when he was pissed off was a little hunting. Something would suffer and die today, that he guaranteed.

How could his boss take away his little prize like that? He had worked damn hard for it.

As he walked he rubbed himself through his pants, cursing under his breath. He would have her, he would, that, he promised himself but for now he had to find something to quash his anger.

CSICSICSICSICISCISCSI

Sara was led down the hallway and into the dining room. They stopped by the wall and she was forced to kneel facing the table where McKeen was already sitting and reading what looked like an old newspaper over his plate of eggs and bacon. Maria tied the leash to hook high above Sara's head and joined her lover at the table.

The food smelled so good and it made Sara's stomach growl loudly. As her captors looked down at her and grinned she returned her glance to the floor.

When the couple finished eating, Maria scraped the scraps of egg and toast onto one plate and set it on the floor in front of Sara who looked at it in disgust.

"Eat it." Maria ordered, "If you want to see your son today…"

Sara conceded and picked up the plate. She couldn't deny the fact that she was famished and reluctantly began picking at the scraps before she finally put a piece of toast into her mouth. Despite her disgust at eating _their_ leftovers, it _did_ taste good and helped to fill her empty stomach, just a little. When she was finished she quietly passed the plate back to Maria who stood over her watching and Sara could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Good girl, Sara," Maria said with a slightly cheerful tone as she patted her on the head like a dog. "Would you like to hold your son? I'm sure that he's hungry too."

Sara perked up a little as hope welled within her. "Yes, please."

Maria left the dining room and disappeared down the hallway. McKeen sat back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table as he pulled a cigar from his shirt pocket. His eyes never left Sara as he bit off the end and spat it on the floor. He gazed over her body as he lit the cigar and took a long, satisfying drag. There was a hunger in his eyes that made her uneasy but not fearful like when she looked at Maria or Jose. She returned her eyes to the floor.

"Not very chatty this morning, Sara, are we?"

She just shook her head in return and he grinned.

"Disappointed you didn't get to spend a little time with Jose?" He asked with a sarcasm that made her cringe.

She raised her head to meet his eyes again and was very tempted to give him a response she knew he wouldn't like but she held her tongue and remained silent.

Maria reentered the dining room with Alex in her arms. She tickled him under the chin as she approached.

Sara turned her head when she heard her son's giggle and hope shined on her face when she saw him happy and safe. She was grateful that he was too young to understand what was happening to them and he would not be able to remember any of this. As Maria stepped in front of Sara she held up her arms to take her baby. The younger woman stepped back, a sadistic grin drawing across her face.

"You're awfully assuming, aren't you, my little jungle bitch?"

Immediately catching her captor's meaning Sara withdrew her hands and folded them on her lap. "I'm sorry," she quietly answered.

"You should be, Sara. Don't forget that holding your son is a privilege. A reward for when you are a good girl and something to take away when you displease me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sara replied with her face still downcast. She decided that throwing in the small title might work in her favor and realized she was right when Maria smiled proudly.

"You see," Maria continued holding Alex out to his mother. "You're learning already."

Sara slowly extended her arms again knowing Maria was now allowing her to take her son. She didn't hesitate to make her breast available to him, knowing that she would not be allowed the privacy she wanted to feed him and didn't want to chance making Maria angry again.

As Sara looked down she met her sons round, blue eyes and instantly thought of Grissom. Her heart ached with each passing moment as she watched her son suckle, memories of her husband passing through her mind and with it the realization that he was gone and she would never see him again. She would never have the chance to say goodbye or tell him one last time, that she loved him.

"I'll bet you're wondering why we picked you and your husband, aren't you?" Maria said from where she now sat at the table.

Sara looked up at her and waited.

"I never used to be like this, Sara, I was happy at one time, you know. Jeffrey and I were happy _together_… and we had a child of our own, right here," she pointed to her tummy, "Inside me, waiting to be born."

She reached across the table and took McKeen's hand, giving it a loving squeeze but he remained silent.

"Then… your…your…husband… and his _boy_ had to get in the way of our happiness. Our relationship was a secret but we were happy…"

Sara almost wished she could ask Maria to stop because the more she told the more hate and rage oozed from her as her eyes darkened by the second.

"They had to stick their noses where they didn't belong and take away the only man who ever treated me the way a woman _should_ be treated!" She leapt to her feet, slamming her fists onto the table. Again, McKeen remained static, allowing her to continue.

"Do you realize just how stressful a thing like that is for a woman who is pregnant? Do you?!" Maria stormed over to where Sara knelt and on her approach Sara instinctively held Alex a little closer to her chest.

When Alex became aware of the shouting around him he stopped suckling and began to blubber, his screams tearing at his mother's heart as she tried to calm him.

"I was scared and alone! I lost him! I lost my _own_ son! Do you think that mattered to that bastard of a husband of yours?! Do You?! No… he didn't care. All that son of a bitch cared about was his career… and his _justice_." She spat on the floor in front of Sara like the word left a bitter taste in her mouth. Then she bent over so that her eyes were level with Sara's and her face was close to touching her captive's. "The only thing that I regret about any of this is that those dip shit brothers didn't bring that self-righteous Gilbert Grissom to me as ordered so that I could make him suffer and die right in front of me, which has been my desire for a _very_ long time." Maria stood and took a step back. "So, both Jeffery and I had our own reasons for wanting revenge."

A cold shiver ran through Sara as Alex continued to cry. She finally tore her eyes away from Maria's and turned her attention to calming her son. When he had stilled it didn't take much to entice him to suckle again. She kept her eyes on her sons face as he finished up but she could still feel her tormentors glaring at her.

Sara looked up when Maria stepped closer again. She held out her hands to take the baby. "Give him to me." She demanded coldly.

With tears starting to well in her eyes at their cruelty, Sara kissed her son on the forehead before carefully handing him over. Maria took him gently and held him against her chest as Sara watched.

"Now," Maria began as she rocked Alex, "It is time for you to earn your next meal and hold your son again."

Sara swallowed hard as McKeen stood and slowly approached her.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The group of three trudged on following the tracks laid out before them when suddenly, Grissom felt a tug on his arm and he was pulled to the ground, his warrior friends crouching by his side.

Asuncion slipped a finger to his lips encouraging Grissom to remain silent, he then pointed forwards. "I hear something…" He whispered and he was right, a rustling sound was definitely heading their way but then it stopped.

"What was that?" Grissom whispered.

Shaking his head Asuncion slowly stood, followed by the other two men. "Maybe just an animal but we need to be careful."

Nodding his agreement Grissom started walking, the longer they stayed still the longer Sara was alone. He wiped his brow on his sleeve as they set off and looked up through the trees as the sun beat down upon them. He prayed they were almost there and that Sara was holding on but as they entered the next clearing their uninterrupted walk took on a whole new meaning and he stopped dead in his tracks.

Quickly Baudilio grabbed his arms and pulled him back as standing right there before them was Jose, his leg propped up on a boulder, drinking from a water canteen. The Costa Rican's head turned and the four men stared at each other.

Jose's eyes flicked shockingly between the three men then down to his weapons which lie on the floor next to him.

Baudilio whispered something to Asuncion, something which Grissom didn't understand but before he could even attempt to find out what it was Baudilio bolted forwards towards his enemy.

Jose made a blind grab for a weapon but only managed to pick up the bow. "Damn it," he grumbled seeing the warrior advancing upon him, he wouldn't have time to load an arrow and took his only other option to gain time – he ran and Baudilio gave chase. Both men had disappeared through the trees in an instant.

Grissom was about to follow when Asuncion grabbed his arm and shook his head. "He needs to do this alone, Doctor Grissom, revenge for his brother, he wishes that we continue in our quest to find your family. He will find us when he can, although as you know the jungle is expansive, he may be some time."

"He may get killed," Grissom responded, wishing he could help.

"That is his wish," the younger man replied. "He will avenge his brother and all those involved in his death or he will die trying. We must respect his wishes and we must continue."

"Okay," Grissom reluctantly agreed and as they passed the boulder he picked up the rifle and ensured it was loaded.

**A/N: Ugh, so what's next? Will Grissom find Sara? Will he be in time? Are we being too kind? Hehehehhe, hit the button :)**


	14. Earn your privileges

**A/N: Okay guys this chapter is quite short but it works ****for the progression of the next chapter, plus we just couldn't resist that ending, sorry :)**

Chapter 13

Sara swallowed hard as McKeen approached and towered over her. For a long moment he just looked down and stared at her before he finally said something.

"Get up."

Quickly, Sara pushed herself from the floor and stood before him. She bowed her head in submission but as he reached to her and unclipped the leash, her eyes met his, a frown appearing on her face.

"Even though Maria seems to like this on you, my dear," he held up the leash, "I don't think it befits you. We have our differences you know but we are prepared to accommodate each other's desires." He handed the leash to his other half and she placed it on the table with a smile. "What do you think, Sara? Who is right? Do you prefer to wear it or not?"

Her eyes flicked to Maria then back to McKeen. What kind of question was that? She was bound to aggravate someone by telling them she disagreed with one of them.

"I don't mind, sir. Whatever you think is best for me."

The right side of McKeen's mouth hitched a grin, "Clever answer."

Sara remained silent.

"Now how can you earn your privileges?" He asked waggling his eyes brows in a manner that made Sara feel sick to the stomach

She simply shook her head and kept her mouth shut.

The former under-sheriffs grin broadened. "Follow me," he commanded and walked towards the door.

Sara was quick but uneasy on her feet as she obeyed, following behind she felt her gut roll as she had no idea what awaited her.

Maria stood and tagged along at the back. When Sara turned her head to see that she was behind her, their ex-nanny's eyes turned dark as she glared back.

"Keep your eyes forward, unless you want to be punished" she spat and Sara instantly looked ahead again, snapping her eyes closed for a moment at the stupid error.

McKeen led her through the house and into what Sara presumed was his study. A large comfortable room filled with books, a desk with a lap top and a large leather sofa by the window.

Sara entered and stood static as McKeen looked through some papers on his desk before reaching to the back of his neck and groaning at the stiffness.

"Maria," he looked to his woman as she entered, "Don't forget to get me some of that muscle cream next time you go into town, my damn neck is killing me."

"Yes, love," she replied as she moved around to him and slipped an arm around his waist. "You can wait until tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'm sure Sara can do something to take my mind off the pain, for now."

As Maria turned to her and grinned Sara suddenly felt very, very queasy and returned her eyes to the floor, not wanting to look at either of them for fear of what may happen.

"Well, I will leave you to it; I have a few things to do," Maria smiled, kissing her man on the cheek. "Don't wear her out too much will you, save a little for me?"

"Of course," he replied softly and patted Maria on the rear as she walked away.

"Have fun Sara," she chuckled before leaving the room and closing the door softly behind her.

Swallowing hard Sara looked up to her tormentor as he approached. His eyes traced every contour of her body hungrily and he licked his lips.

"Get over by the couch," he instructed and she looked over to it but didn't move.

"What are you going to do?" She asked shakily, taking a light step backwards. "Please…."

His face was blank and he lightly folded his arms, waiting for her to do as she was told. He raised his brow when she still failed to respond. "Do we have a problem?" He asked patiently. "Should I ask Jose to join us?"

"No…." She whispered quickly, "No I….." She couldn't complete her sentence and again bowed her head before slowly approaching the sofa and standing by it, her whole body now shaking.

McKeen leisurely followed and sat; leaning back he relaxed into the fine furniture and breathed a satisfied sigh as Sara looked him in the eye.

"Any chance you can get your hands on a decent masseuse?" He joked, again rubbing the back of his neck.

Sara looked at him blankly; she had no response for that question and merely shook her head.

His eyes darkened at the lack of a reply. "Get on your knees…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom and Asuncion trudged on as quickly as Grissom's feet would allow and he'd managed to pick up the pace knowing just how close they were after meeting up with Jose. As the pathway they were walking upon narrowed through the next set of trees the compound was upon them and their destination was found.

"There it is," Grissom said quickly, "let's go."

"Wait," Asuncion grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "There could be guards we…"

"We don't have time to wait," Grissom cut in, "the longer we wait, the longer my wife and son are in the hands of these monsters." The scientist's voice was firm but filled with desperation.

The warrior nodded and allowed Grissom to continue.

They cautiously approached the fence and followed it around to the gate, constantly scanning the area for any danger. They found the same gate Jose hadn't bothered to lock due to his fury; Grissom pushed it and slid open. He looked to his friend a little surprised that the gate was open and the Warrior frowned.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" He asked. "There is no turning back."

"I am as ready as I will ever be, I want my family back," Grissom replied but as he placed a foot inside the compound, a gun shot rang through the air and in an instant, Asuncion was on the floor.

With eyes wide Grissom was on the floor next to his friend in an instant. "Asuncion!" He shouted, turning him over, "Oh god." Blood poured from the young warrior's chest, a bullet hole just below his right shoulder.

Then Grissom heard footsteps and sprang to his feet, turning quickly to see who was approaching.

"Drop it!" Miguel screamed, pointing his rifle right at the ex-supervisor.

Grissom hesitated as he stared the younger man down and tightened the grip on his own weapon as Asuncion riled in pain below him.

"I said drop it, Senor, or I will drop you just like your friend, no matter how much my boss would not like it."

Grissom knew he couldn't raise his weapon in time and reluctantly dropped the rifle to the ground, kicking it towards his assailant. His heart pounded and his gut rolled knowing he was now in serious trouble.

"Get down on your knees and keep your hands up," Miguel growled as he kicked Grissom's rifle across the dirt and away from them.

Grissom failed to comply and glared at the Costa Rican. "How much is McKeen paying you? I will treble whatever you are getting."

Sniggering Miguel took a step forward and tightened his finger on the trigger. "Unless you would like a second hole in your body, Senor Grissom, I suggested you get on your knees, right now. I will not ask you again."

Sighing with a heavy heart Grissom did as told and slumped to his knees next to his friend who was beginning to lose consciousness. Now what did he do?

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As soon as the sound of the gun shot pierced the air, Sara's head shot up and she sucked in a heavy breath, breaking her concentration from…

**A/N: Dun dun duuunnnaa….Oh dear, what is Sara doing? And oh no, Grissom got caught *swallows* heheehehehee…..**


	15. An Eye For An Eye

Chapter 14

As soon as the sound of the gun shot pierced the air, Sara's head shot up and she sucked in a heavy breath, breaking her concentration from the stomach curdling foot massage she was currently being forced to give to her captor.

McKeen sprang from his chilled, laid back position to sit on the edge of the sofa and Sara shuffled backwards to give him room. They looked at each other for a moment as equally confused but McKeen didn't dawdle long. He quickly slipped his shoes on, jumped from his seat and ran to a cabinet in the corner.

"Don't, you dare move!" He hollered, pointing a stern finger to Sara before pulling a key from his pocket.

She nodded her compliance and watched as he opened the cabinet. A short gasp fell from her lips when she saw what was inside. It was a mini armory, shot and hand guns, rifles, knives, everything. McKeen took a hand gun and loaded it before locking the cabinet.

"Get up," he said firmly as he approached Sara again. She did so carefully, not taking her eyes from the gun and he roughly grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her before thrusting the barrel of his weapon into her back.

Her breathing increased as he slipped his lips to her ear. "Try anything, anything at all, and I _will_ shoot you in the back. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," she replied hastily and McKeen tightened his grip on her arm causing her to wince.

"Good. Now move." He thrust her forward towards the door but maintained a tight hold upon her and Sara trembled as she tried to work out exactly what was going on.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

McKeen forced Sara through the front door and immediately spotted Miguel through the fence. His rifle was drawn but his view was obscured by a group of trees to see exactly what he was pointing at. He frowned deeply as he pushed Sara down the path towards the fence.

"Miguel, what's going on?" He shouted as he approached his employee.

The Costa Rican never took his eye from his target. "See for yourself, Senor. I would rather not let my guard down."

As McKeen cleared the trees and saw exactly who Miguel had captured his eyes darkened and he kicked the gate open.

"Oh my god…" Sara whispered when she saw her husband on his knees with his hands struggling to stay above his head. He was alive….

She tried to break from McKeen's grip as her eyes locked with his but it only angered him and he sharply wrenched her arm, causing her to cry out. "Don't you dare test me now, little lady," he growled into her neck, "or he can watch you die after I treat you to a great deal of pain, rather than the other way around."

Sara sobbed, squeezing her eyes closed as he added another twist for good measure. "Okay…okay…" She gasped, relaxing her body as much as she possibly could, returning her glance to her husband who looked at her through bloodshot eyes.

Suddenly her eyes fell to Asuncion just a few feet away from Grissom and the blood pooling around his body. His breathing was rapid as he tried to hold his own hand over the wound but his time was running out and she knew it.

"What's happening, Jeff?" Maria's voice suddenly came from behind and she ran down the pathway to stand by her man. She saw Grissom immediately and her mouth fell open before a sinister grin formed on her lips.

McKeen handed her the gun. "Watch her, she moves, shoot her."

Maria nodded and pointed the gun at her ex-employer with a smirk. Sara glared at her for a few moments before returning her attention to her injured husband. As she watched McKeen trudge towards him, her heart pounded.

"You just won't die, will you, Gil?" He snarled grabbing Grissom's hair, pulling his head up so their eyes met.

Grissom's chin quivered, through a mixture of fear and exhaustion as his adversary's eyes pierced through his soul.

"Well, now, we can have a little fun, all four of us before I get to kill you myself. Maybe you can watch while we entertain your wife huh?"

Grissom sucked in a heavy breath as McKeen teased him.

The ex-undersheriff smiled. "You know, I've been taking real good care of her and she's been my, good little girl. Is there anything you would like to say to me for my hospitality?"

Thinking for a moment Grissom nodded. "Yeah," he groaned. "Go to hell."

McKeen's eyes turned a darker shade of black and he released Grissom hair. His head slumped forward but before he could look back at the man towering over him he had already raised his fist and it came crashing down upon the side of the scientist's face.

Grissom fell to his side and his face hit the dirt with a muffled groan.

"So fucking clever aren't we, Gil?" McKeen backed up before giving Grissom a hard, swift kick in the stomach causing him to cry out.

"Stop it!" Sara screamed but all she got in return was Maria pulling back the safety on the gun.

"Don't you dare move a muscle, Sara, just enjoy the show."

McKeen looked to Sara and caught his breath before focusing on Miguel. "Where the hell is Jose?"

"I don't know," Miguel shrugged his shoulders. "He went into the jungle earlier and that was the last time I saw him."

Sighing Mckeen rubbed his fist. "Help me get him inside."

"Si, Senor." Miguel nodded, hooking his rifle over his arm before stepping forward to help his boss.

"Leave him alone," Asuncion managed to moan and McKeen looked down to him a little bewildered at the younger mans courage.

He merely snickered, walked up to the warrior and kicked him hard in the face. Asuncion was rendered unconscious in an instant.

"It won't take long for him to bleed out, just leave him there." McKeen looked to his aid and then nodded to Grissom. "Help me get him up."

Grissom cursed under his breath as he was yanked to his feet but he was in no state to fight back, he could barely even stand.

"You want to be a hero, Gil," McKeen began, "Go ahead. Piss me off again and I _will _make Sara scream right in front of you as I let my boys go wild on her."

Grissom's eyes shot to his wife's as he was dragged passed her and all Sara wanted to do was hold him. But her gut rolled when she realized she may never to able to do that ever again.

She stepped forward to follow but Maria stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Sighing, Sara stopped and turned to her tormentor.

"You don't move until I tell you that you can, do I make myself clear?"

Nodding immediately Sara's eyes flicked back to her husband being dragged through the front door.

Reaching into her pocket Maria pulled out the leash. "Come here," she commanded.

Sara stepped forward and Maria clipped the leash back onto the collar.

"Now, you can follow," she informed her captive and Sara did so with as much speed as Maria would allow.

CSICSICSICSICSICSISCI

The two men dragged Grissom into a room next to the one Sara had been held in. Releasing their grip on him he immediately tumbled to the floor and McKeen was on him in a shot pinning him face first to the floor before twisting his uninjured right arm behind his back. "No heroics then, Gil, huh?" the former law man sneered.

The scientist muffled a cry of pain as the pressure was forced upon his shoulder wound when McKeen and Miguel pulled him to his feet again.

Maria entered the room just as Grissom was being hauled to his feet. Sara being pulled behind her.

"Hold him," McKeen ordered and Miguel took a firm hold on both of the older man's arms. "Thought you were pretty sly, didn't you, Gil?" The ex-undersheriff drove his fist into Grissom's stomach, forcing him to double over in excruciating pain as he struggled for his next breath. "Stand him up there!" McKeen growled and Miguel obeyed.

"Well, you're all mine now, Gil, you and Sara both. And as you suffer a slow, painful death, just remember one thing… your son is all mine now and he'll replace the one that you murdered." As McKeen informed his foe of his family's fate, emotions that had been buried long ago rose and crashed over him like an angry ocean wave. The memory of that day in prison when he'd received the first letter from Maria, informing him of the death of their unborn child, rushed over him with fury and hate. Grissom was going to suffer...

"An eye for an eye, you son of a bitch," he spat.

Grissom was confused. He had no idea what McKeen was talking about when he said that he had murdered his son but the hatred that he saw burning in the man's eyes disturbed him deeply. Before he could question what had been said McKeen drilled his fist into his shoulder wound. The pain that shot through his chest, back and down his left arm was excruciating and he screamed in agony as he felt his legs collapsing.

Sara couldn't't contain herself at her husband's cries and as McKeen continued to twist his fist into Grissom's shoulder she lunged forward, only to be stopped by a harsh tug on the leash that was still locked onto her collar. An evil grin stretched across Maria's face as she slowly shook her head from side to side when Sara looked back at her with tear filled eyes.

"Where do you think _you__'__re _going?" she asked waving the gun at her. Sara knew the question was rhetorical and dropped her eyes to the floor and stepped back beside Maria.

She glanced up briefly as McKeen drilled his fist into Grissom's stomach a second time and she flinched.

Sara listened as her husband struggled to catch his breath, McKeen continuing to pummel his torso with blow after blow. When he was finally finished with his punishment, he ordered Miguel to put their new captive in the chair on the other side of the room. The Costa Rican did struggle a little to gain leverage on the larger man's dead weight and McKeen stepped up to help, grabbing Grissom's other arm they dragged him across the floor.

The chair was a high back made of solid wood. They forced his arms over the back of the chair as they pushed him into it and he screamed in agony as both of his shoulders were put under extreme strain and the more he struggled the more he suffered.

Maria dragged Sara over to where her husband now sat, sweating and panting and McKeen handed his lover a pair of silver handcuffs as Miguel held Grissom's arms firmly. Maria shoved them into Sara's chest and ordered her to cuff her husband.

Sara hesitated.

"Do it now, Sara," Maria growled. "Or I swear Alex will suffer for your defiance."

With tears now slipping down her cheeks she stepped behind the chair to do as she was told.

"Make sure that they're nice and tight," Maria continued sweetly.

Sara caught herself when she glared at the other woman and obeyed quickly knowing that Grissom would want her to do what she had to do to keep Alex safe. He groaned when she tightened the cuffs and McKeen stepped forward and roughly pushed her aside.

"Good job," McKeen mocked as he looked at Sara with an evil grin, "Very obedient."

He took a pad lock out of his pocket and hooked it through one of the links on the chain then pulled Grissom's arms down and hooked the lock through a metal ring on the bottom rung of the chair. As Grissom's body was strained backwards and the edge of the chair back cut into his arms and back he struggled to remain calm. The pain coursing its way through his body was unbearable.

"They're not going anywhere," Maria said snidely. "Let them have some alone time to catch up before the real fun begins." She unhooked Sara's leash with a grin and patted her on the ass. "Enjoy your time with him, Sara; it's become another reward for when you please me and do as you are told."

"Yes, ma'am," Sara's chin quivered a little as she hung her head low but no one saw it.

Sara stood in her place until the door was closed behind her and their captors were gone. Then she hurried over to her husband, cupping his face softly with her hands she kissed him tenderly on the lips, shaking into him as she did so.

"Gil, god, I thought, I thought…" Tears rushed down her face as the end of her sentence was choked out by her sobs.

"Sara…" he groaned, his own eyes filling with tears.

"Don't talk, baby, save your strength."

For a long moment his eyes searched hers until she leaned her forehead against his and they both closed their eyes.

"How is Alex?" He asked on a heavy swallow.

"He's alright, they haven't hurt him. They even let me feed him but that's really all the time they have allowed me to have with him."

"I love you," Grissom whispered on a sob. "And I'm sorry that I couldn't save you."

"Don't be sorry… you came back for us and none of this is your fault, so don't you dare, for one second blame yourself, do you hear me?"

He failed to answer and she again cupped his face. "Do you understand?"

With a sharp intake of breath he lightly nodded his head.

Seeing the evident pain that he was in and knowing that she couldn't take it from him, Sara did her best to help relieve it. She gently put her hands underneath him and lifted his hips. It relieved some of the stress on his arms and she held it for as long as she could manage.

CSICSICSICSICSICSISCI

When McKeen and Maria returned some twenty minutes later Sara instantly stepped in front of her husband to shield him from them. She knew that it wouldn't do any good as did her captors when they laughed at her and Maria slapped the side of her leg with her hand, calling Sara like a dog.

Seeing the sadistic and challenging grins on their faces Sara knew they were just looking for an excuse. Whether it is Alex or Grissom they would hurt one of them and it would be all her fault for being disobedient.

She hung her head as she stepped over to Maria who hooked the leash to her collar and handed it to Miguel. She caressed her captive's cheek for a moment and when Sara didn't look up at her Maria lifted her chin and looked her in the eye.

"Don't worry, Sara. Miguel here will take good care of you while we put your husband through his paces. And if you're a good girl we'll un-cuff him and let you tend to his wounds later. Would you like that?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sara replied.

"Good girl."

Maria stepped over to where her lover now stood next to Grissom and took the thin, bamboo staff that he handed to her. McKeen ripped open Grissom's shirt then pulled a large knife from his belt. Cutting away the shirt from his arms he cast the shredded garment aside, leaving Grissom exposed and trembling in his seat.

She circled the helpless man in the chair before stopping in front of him and stroking the cane up and down his bare chest and stomach. Grissom swallowed the lump in his throat as she looked back at Sara and raised the cane. She quickly faced Grissom again as she swiped her weapon through the air and with a resounding WHACK, it whipped across his stomach.

Grissom's body lurched forward, only to be stopped by his restraints. He grunted at the pain. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream. He glared at Maria who smiled back at him before raising the cane and striking him on the chest. She traced lines over his chest and stomach with the tip of the cane and increased the pressure when she came to the welts that were beginning to form over his flesh.

Closing her eyes Sara kept her head firmly bowed. She just couldn't bring herself to watch as they tortured the man she loved.

"You seem to be pretty quiet, Gil." She pushed the tip of the cane into his belly button and sent a tingling pain down his legs that made him squirm the more she increased the pressure. He gritted his teeth hard in an effort not to make too much noise. "I seem to recall you crying out for Sara all those times that I watched the two of you make love. You really should have locked your bedroom door you know?"

A look of horror flashed across Grissom's face as Sara's head raised and her eyes opened. Her face turning beat red in embarrassment of being watched by this lunatic.

"You… watched us?" He gasped through his pants for air.

"Among other things, Gil," She straddled his lap and ran her flat palm down his sweat covered chest and stomach then cupped his crotch through his pants as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I also found your little _toy_ collection and now I know why Sara screamed out her pleasure the way she sometimes did." Maria slid a finger down his cheek before standing again. She moved to stand behind him. "Let's see if you'll cry for _me_, Gil..."

Raising the cane she began to beat Grissom's arms with the wood. Up and down, from his shoulders to his hands. She beat him continuously even after large welts began to form all over his limbs. The longer Maria beat him the harder each strike came. It only took a few minutes until Grissom could no longer contain his pain and cried out as he tried to escape each, new strike. Some of the welts were struck multiple times until they began to bleed.

"Pleeeeease........" He cried.

"That's a good boy, Gil," Maria cheered with a hateful tone in her voice. "Cry… cry... just like we cried when you killed our son!" She moved to stand in front of him again and proceeded to beat his chest and stomach again.

Her husband's cries of pain echoed in Sara's ears and penetrated her soul as she stood with her head bowed next to Miguel. She clenched her fists hard and would do anything to make the beating stop but she knew that she couldn't fight them, for if she did they would take it out on their son and that was something that neither of them would _ever_ want. She just wished that they would turn their attention back to her. But she knew that it would most likely not happen now that they had Grissom and ultimately they blamed him for the loss of their own son.

Sara glanced up when the sound of the cane striking bare flesh stopped. She saw her beloved, his head dropped to his chest and panting for air. His body flinched involuntarily when Maria slapped the cane against her hand.

"Un-cuff him, my love, that will do for now." Maria said sweetly to her lover. "Let them have a few moments together before the grand finale." She stepped up to McKeen and caressed his cheek as she kissed him full on the lips, sucking his tongue into her mouth. He roughly fondled her breasts and she moaned into his mouth in response before breaking their kiss and moving her lips to whisper in his ear. "I am so ready for you."

The imagery that her simple sentence made caused McKeen's cock to twitch and he involuntarily rubbed himself against her. He grinned and approached Grissom, un-cuffing his wrists he pushed him out of the chair. He hit the floor with a heavy thud and lay still.

Miguel unhooked the leash on Maria's command and backed his way out of the room after McKeen and Maria had departed without another word and he locked the door behind him.

Sara didn't hesitate once they were alone and ran to her husband's side, pulling him softly onto her lap. His eyes fluttered open then closed again as he could no longer fight the pain. He passed out in her arms.

She held him close as she let her emotions go and her tears flowed down her cheeks. How could this be happening to them? They had finally found the happiness they had fought all those years for and now they suffered this unimaginable horror. She gently rocked him back and forth as she tried not to think about what they would do next and ultimately how they would end their once, happy existence, permanently.

**A/N: elm22: "A little cane here, a little cane there, Grissom get a little cane all over his bare arms and torso! He suffers so well, doesn't he?"**

**sidle77: "Hmmmm, doesn't look too good for our couple does it? Think Grissom could use some spinach? Lol :)"**

**Hit the button!**


	16. The end is nigh

Chapter 15

Wiping away her tears Sara sucked in a heavy breath as her husband remained still in her arms. Her eyes drifted over his body and she bit down on her tongue as she took in the full extent of Maria's fury.

Suddenly, Grissom's eyes flicked open, a light groan falling from his lips.

"Shush…" She soothed stroking a hand through his hair. "I'm right here."

As Grissom was about to respond the sound of the door unlocking filled the room and they both looked up to see Miguel enter carrying a bag. The Costa Rican sniggered upon witnessing Sara's protection of her husband and it was quite evident she tightened her hold on him

Miguel held the bag up and Sara eyed it suspiciously. "What's that?" she asked.

"Take it and find out," Miguel responded flatly.

Sara didn't move which seemed to irritate their captor and he sighed heavily.

"I suggest you don't try my patience, Sara. I have been rather accommodating so far unlike my friend Jose but all that can change if you don't do as you're told. Now get up and take the bag before I lose my temper."

Looking down to her husband Sara watched as he nodded. She carefully lifted him to a sitting position and slipped out from behind him, resting him softly against the wall behind them before standing and turning to face Miguel. She lightly stepped forward and held out a shaky hand.

"Now that wasn't too difficult now, was it?" He grinned passing her the bag. "You have ten minutes for this privilege that Maria has allowed you then I will be back to collect the bag." He left the room without another word.

Sara stared dumbly at the bag unsure of whether or not she actually wanted to find out what was in it. The sound of Grissom moaning lightly as he tried to stand caused her to rush to him, dropping the bag on the floor.

"What are doing?"

"Trying to get up," he groaned.

"Funny, Gil," she sighed slipping an arm around his waist to help him to his feet.

Breathing in deeply as the wounds covering his body throbbed he managed to stand. "See what's in the bag," he urged his wife as he managed to steady himself.

"You sure you're okay on your own?"

"Yeah," he nodded slowly.

Ensuring he was stable Sara walked back to the bag. Picking it up, she unzipped it and looked inside.

"What is it?" Grissom asked, slowly hobbling towards her, his left arm limp and his right lightly resting over his torso.

Taking her eyes from the contents of the bag Sara looked to her husband with a look of bewilderment on her face. She opened the bag so he could see it. "First aid supplies and," she pulled a garment from the top of the bag and help it up, "a shirt."

Grissom frowned.

"Maria did say I could tend to you…after…" Sara swallowed heavily before her eyes met his. "The shirt must be for you, considering you no longer have one."

"How considerate," he mocked in disgust.

"Let's just," she hesitated, "make the most of it, while we can. Okay? Let me patch you up or at least try with the time we've been given."

Sighing Grissom sat on the edge of the bed, struggling as he did so.

Sara was quick to kneel before him and she took his hand. "Look, this means they intend to keep you alive or why bother letting me help you?"

"Because they are playing with us, Sara, you don't know that they won't just come back in here and…"

Shooting a finger to his lips she silenced him. "Don't…"

He bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

"Hey," she slipped her finger under his chin and brought his eyes to meet hers again. "Don't be sorry, be strong, I need you to hold on. For me and for Alex, can you do that?"

Nodding lightly he sucked in a heavy breath. "I'll try."

Leaning forward Sara kissed him lightly on the lips before resting her forehead against his. "I'm going to clean you up, alright?"

Again he nodded and Sara stood, placing the bag on the bed she pulled out some bandages, tape, wipes and antiseptic. "This will probably sting but I'll be as gentle as I can."

"I know," he whispered softly and closed his eyes.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara worked as quickly as she could, conscious of their time restraint. She cleaned his welts and cuts before concentrating heavily on his shoulder wound which now looked like it had become infected. Grissom groaned softly as she cleansed him and wiped antiseptic over the punctured flesh, lightly biting on his bottom lip when the pain became too much.

When she had finished she took the fresh shirt and helped her husband put it on, fastening the buttons for him before turning down the collar. She had barely completed her task when the door opened and Miguel returned.

He stood in the doorway, leaving the door ajar and suddenly the sound of passionate cries filled the air. Grissom felt his gut roll and Sara experienced a cold shiver running down her spine. They both knew exactly what McKeen and Maria were doing but the fact that they could hear was not pleasant to the ears.

The Costa Rican grinned at the look of disgust on their faces. "Your time for treatment is over," he began, "are you finished?"

Looking to her husband Sara knew she had done all she could. "Yes," she replied.

"Then pass me the bag," Miguel held his hand out.

"Get it yourself," Grissom cut in without thinking of the consequences but his frustration was getting the better of him.

Sara swallowed hard as she witnessed the younger mans eyes darken and as he stepped towards them she instantly shielded Grissom with her body.

"Step aside," Miguel growled.

"No," she shook her head. "Please, he didn't mean anything, he's just in pain."

"I won't ask you again." The Costa Rican continued as he squared right up to his captive, his eyes piercing though hers.

Feeling the butterflies building in her stomach Sara managed to stay strong and again shook her head. "Please don't hurt him anymore…"

She just about managed to finish her sentence when Miguel's strong hand shot to her throat and clamped on. Sara gasped as his firm fingers tightened around her flesh.

Immediately Grissom pushed himself from the bed and fought back the pain. He lunged for Miguel but the younger man was much quicker to act and back handed him hard across the face knocking the scientist back onto the bed with a groan.

"After I have been so nice to you, you defy me?" Miguel threw Sara against the wall as Grissom tried to gather his bearings and she hit the hard surface with a bone crunching thud before falling to the floor.

He hovered over her but she failed to move. As he was about to grab her by the hair his attention was diverted back to Grissom.

"Leave her alone, you son of a bitch," he gasped as he pulled himself back to his feet.

Miguel chuckled to himself and turned back to the ex supervisor just as the sound of Maria enjoying herself pierced the air once more.

"Hmmmm," the younger man mewed, "Maybe I should make your bitch scream like that. How would you like that?"

"You don't touch her!" Grissom spat, his nostrils flaring in anger.

"No?" Miguel grinned looking back down to Sara, his eyes passing over her whole body. "I bet she's a screamer isn't she?" He looked back to Grissom. "I'm going to make you watch while I find out, Doctor…"

That was enough for Grissom, he knew he had to do something or this animal was going to live up to his word. He lunged forward, straight for the brute in front of him and landed a right hook square on Miguel's jaw. The younger man's head snapped to the side and he stumbled back a little but when his head sprang back and his eyes narrowed fiercely Grissom knew he was in serious, serious trouble.

With a heavy swallow Grissom took a light step backwards but that was as far as he got before Miguel pounced like a panther. He was just too fast and managed a forceful fist right in Grissom gut before he had any time to react. He fell backwards onto the bed and Miguel was covering him in an instant, landing a punch in the face before roughly grabbing his arms and forcing the older man onto his stomach.

"Not so clever now are we?" Miguel breathed his stale breath onto his captive's neck as he writhed and groaned below him.

Raising his fist again Miguel landed a brutal blow right in Grissom's kidneys and he cried out as the pain surged through is back.

As the Costa Rican rose his fist again to deliver another blow a loud crash filled the air and then suddenly, all was quiet and Miguel's body slumped on top of Grissom's.

Grissom remained still, he had no idea what just happened but then he felt Miguel's body being dragged from his and soft hands helped him to turn onto his back. His eyes met his wife's as she hovered over him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He managed a feeble nod as his head drifted to the side to see his captor's unconscious body on the bed next to him. Sara took his arms and pulled him into a sitting position. That's when he saw the chair. The same chair he had been tied to and tortured in, now in pieces all over the floor and bed. Not the best of weapons but yet, in this case, rather effective.

Sara looked to the still open door and listened as the foul love making somewhere in the house continued.

"Now's our chance, we find Alex and we get the hell out of here while they are still at it." She cupped his face softly in her hands. "Can you make it?"

Nodding quickly Grissom rose from the bed and Sara slipped an arm around his waist to aid him best she could. "Let's go."

They stumbled through the door and into the corridor. Sara keeping a firm hold on her husband, afraid he may fall if she didn't hold him up.

"Any idea where Alex is?" he whispered as his eyes scanned to the array of doors before them.

"No, I haven't seen where they are keeping him but I'm certain he isn't in their room so we can avoid that and that is where I was." She pointed to the room next door, "Which leaves three rooms."

The both looked down the corridor and to the three rooms before them. "Come on," she urged and they headed for the first room.

Stopping at the door Sara released her husband and placed her ear against the wood, listening. "I can't hear anything," she said before slowly pushing the door open. The room was empty.

Sighing she closed the door. "He's not in here and we're running out of time."

Grissom nodded to the door opposite, "Next one then."

Scooting across the corridor Sara tried the second door but again the room was empty. "Not here either, damn it," she groaned.

Taking her hand Grissom held it tightly. "Then he must be in the final room." He tugged on her hand, finally managing to walk unaided and they came to a standstill outside the last room.

Looking at each other they simultaneously took a breath. Neither wanting to contemplate what would happen if Alex wasn't in this room. Closing her eyes Sara pushed the door open and stepped inside while Grissom kept watch. He held his breath for each second after she disappeared inside until, what seemed like a lifetime, she reappeared with Alex in her arms and the biggest look of joy and relief on her face he was sure he had ever seen.

"Thank god," he gasped, kissing his son on the forehead as he slept in his mother's arms. "Now, let's get the hell out of here."

Agreeing instantly Sara followed her husband down the corridor and towards the front entrance but as Grissom tugged on the door, he found it was locked.

"Shit…" He whispered, pulling as hard as he could.

"There must be a back door," Sara said quickly. "We can't force that, they'll hear us."

With a heavy sigh Grissom back tracked down the corridor and passed his adversaries room. But as their cries of passion filled the house again, Alex stirred and began to whimper.

"Oh no," Sara gasped, "Sweetie not now," she begged but nothing could stop a baby who wanted to cry and he did in an instant.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

McKeen's head shot from the crock of his lover's neck. "What the hell…" He jumped from the bed and shot for the door as Maria sat up. Yanking the door open he looked from left to right and just caught Grissom and Sara as they disappeared around the corner at the end of the corridor.

"Son of a bitch!" he hollered, "Miguel where the fuck are you?!"

Bounding back into the room he grabbed his pants and shirt, dressing quickly. "They got out!" He shouted at Maria urging her to jump from the bed and grab her clothes.

McKeen, dressed as well as he could be, grabbed the first weapon to hand, a machete which was fixed to the wall by the door. With a fierce growl he ran from the room, leaving his lover to follow after him. When he reached the end of the corridor Miguel appeared holding his head.

"What the hell are you playing at?" McKeen shouted.

"The bitch hit me…I…" He rubbed the back of his neck, "…I'm sorry...I"

"Save it but you better pray they don't get away." McKeen held the machete to his workers throat and Miguel nodded quickly. "You take the front, I'll take the back." Both men agreed and ran their separate ways.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Finally they found a back door and Grissom pulled frantically on the handle. The door was unlocked and it swung open.

"Go!" He urged to his wife and she ran through the door as Grissom followed behind. They found themselves in a large back garden, if that's what you could call it. More like a field with just trees, surrounded by the large fence that ran around the house.

"This way," Grissom said quickly spotting a pathway running down the side of the house and the couple quickly followed it, constantly looking over their shoulder.

Sara spotted the main gate not too far away and hope filled her heart but as they were almost at the end of the path Miguel shot around the corner and blocked their exit.

The couple came to a grinding halt and panted for air.

Miguel growled at them and advanced slowly.

"Back…" Grissom urged and the couple quickly turned and re traced their footsteps back towards to the garden but they only got half way before McKeen appeared; now blocking their other exit.

Grissom felt his heart drop as, "Oh god," fell from his lips and Sara tightened her grip on her son knowing their escape attempt had been foiled.

Bowing his head in defeat Grissom slowly stepped towards McKeen with his good hand high in the air. He knew his captor would be pissed and wished to keep his fury away from Sara.

"Gil…" Sara cried as she watched him walk away.

Grissom stopped just a few feet away from McKeen and he could hear the ex-under sheriff's anger through his heavy breathing.

Suddenly a yelp from Sara caused Grissom to spin around only to see Miguel grabbing her by the hair and dragging her down the pathway towards him. He was about to lunge forward to help but found his knees giving way as McKeen hit him hard in the back with the butt of his weapon and he crumbled to the ground with a heavy groan.

As the younger man towered over his captive Maria appeared behind him. "Did you get them?" She called en route.

When she stopped by her lover's side she saw the answer to her question as McKeen held the machete to Grissom's cheek.

"Take the boy inside," he instructed on a snarl, slowly wiping the blade of his weapon up and down Grissom's face. "Then meet us out back."

Stepping forward quickly Maria snatched Alex from Sara's arms.

"No…." Sara begged as she watched Maria take her son but her only response was a pain filled tug on her hair from Miguel and she winced heavily. Her captor pushed her forward. Releasing her hair he took a firm grip on her arm and stood by his boss.

Sara swallowed hard as she watched McKeen run his blade over her husband's face and she could see him shaking.

"I'm tired of playing with you, you persistent piece of shit. I give you privileges and you kick me in the nuts, well no more." He removed the blade and took a step back. "Get up," he demanded.

Bowing his head Grissom tried to pick himself up but he struggled. McKeen sniggered and grabbed his hair, pulling hard and giving him a little incentive to get onto his feet. Once he was up McKeen didn't't relinquish the grip on his hair and dragged him back down the alley towards the back garden. Miguel tugged Sara and they followed.

As they passed the back door Maria came out and McKeen stopped. "Take her," he instructed looking to Sara. "Miguel, get back out front and find Jose's lazy ass. We can handle these two."

Bowing his head in acknowledgement Jose threw Sara to Maria and returned to the front of the house. Pulling a gun from her pocket Maria dug it deep into Sara's back. "One more little trick Sara," she began, "and it all ends for you, you understand?"

Swallowing hard Sara quickly nodded.

"Move your ass," she demanded and they followed as Grissom was pulled into the garden.

As McKeen pushed Grissom roughly onto the grass he stumbled and hit the ground hard. This was it and he knew it as he slowly pushed himself onto his knees. His eyes slowly rose to meet Sara's and they silently feared for each other.

"I told you once that I'm a fair man, Gil, and I still stand by that." McKeen said as he tossed his machete to the ground. "There you go. You're broken and weak so that should help even out the odds a little. I won't use anything."

Grissom looked at the weapon before him. He hesitated for a long moment before reaching for it. If he was going to die he would die with his boots on, fighting for his family. The blade dragged through the dirt as he pulled it towards him and then pushed himself to his feet with a great deal of effort. His shoulders slumped as he stood facing his opponent.

"Come on, Gil, you took me once, take me again." McKeen sneered as he stalked a slow circle around his battered prisoner.

Grissom held the weapon in his right hand as his left arm hung limply at his side. He looked at his wife one more time as a single tear rolled down his cheek. He knew that he could _never_ beat McKeen at this game while he was in his current condition. His body and mind were both telling him that it was time to quit. That it was time to lie down and just wait for the end.

McKeen took two steps towards Grissom and he raised the machete and weakly brought it down upon the former under-sheriff. The younger man dodged the blade as if Grissom was moving in slow motion, side stepping the blow before slapping Grissom across the face. It wasn't a hard blow but it was enough to cause the scientist to stumble and fall to the ground.

He dropped the machete to catch himself, cringing when his hands hit the ground and the gravel embedded itself under the skin of his palms. He reached for the machete once more and again pushed himself to his feet. He stumbled when he turned around to face his opponent again and he found McKeen grinning from ear to ear, like a prize fighter who was about to win the heavyweight title of the world.

Off to the side stood Maria and her voice barely made it through the haze in Grissom's mind as she cheered her lover on.

Taking a deep breath Grissom slowly moved forward and tried not to sway as he walked. The former under-sheriff didn't even attempt to move out of the way as Grissom moved towards him and raised the machete high above his head. He lurched forward as he swung the blade down towards McKeen's torso.

Once again McKeen simply danced out of the way and slapped Grissom again, causing him to stumble and hit the ground one more time. This time Grissom hadn't been able to catch himself and he sprawled face first across the hard earth beneath him.

Groaning as he tried to push himself up with his good arm Grissom found he wasn't fast enough and McKeen rushed over, kicking the wind right out of him and he fell back on his face.

As much as Grissom wanted to fight for his family he just couldn't, he was defeated. His body wouldn't work with him or obey the commands that he was omitting and for now, he could only lie there and hope for some kind of salvation, that, in all honesty, he knew would never come.

"Just what I thought," McKeen sneered as he kicked Grissom in the ribs a few more times before spitting on him. "You're _fucking_ weak like that piece of shit, Brown, and you know what happens to the weak ones, Gil? The weak ones die in the dirt where they belong."

Grissom struggled but managed to lift his head enough to see Sara who still stood next to Maria. Her eyes welled with tears as she saw what was coming. Time seemed to slow as she watched McKeen walk around Grissom, bend over and pick up the machete. He pulled the injured man onto his knees and grabbed his hair in a firm hold with one hand as he brought the machete to his throat with the other.

Sara lunged forward when McKeen looked at her and smiled.

"No! Please, don't! I'm sorry, punish me, not him!" She screamed and Maria grabbed her hair, yanking her backwards. The younger woman pushed her to her knees and held the gun to her head.

"Move again and you die," she growled.

"Please, I'm begging you! Please don't kill him! I'll do anything!"

"I'm through playing games!" McKeen shouted. "Now if you want to see your son again you'll sit there and shut your goddamn mouth! Do you understand?!"

Sara hesitated as her eyes fell to meet her husband's. His eyes closed for a moment before he looked at her again and gingerly nodded his head. "I love you, Sara." He choked.

"No…" she slowly shook her head but she knew that he was right. There was nothing that either of them could do to save him now and what mattered, was their son. She had to keep him safe until she would be able to escape with him or the end came. Whatever happened first. "I love you too… baby."

The hurt that resonated between the two caused McKeen to pause for just a moment. It brought back memories of having to say goodbye to his beloved Maria while in prison. He had wanted her to be happy, even if that meant moving on with her life and creating a new one that didn't include him. It reminded him of how angry it made him feel. That he couldn't be there for her when she had lost their son. It reminded him of how much he hated Grissom for taking his life away from him.

McKeen caught himself and pushed Grissom face first on the ground again. Steadying himself against the tree behind them he raised the machete high above his head as he focused on the back of Grissom's neck. He would be sure that the deed would be done this time...

**A/N: Oh nooooo……..! Hehehehehe :)**** It's almost over guys :( Now what?**


	17. It's not over

Chapter 16

The pause he took was just enough and for the second time as a machete came cutting down on Grissom's head, it was not alone on its fast travel through the air…

The arrow that cut through the light breeze was straight and true. It struck McKeen in the arm and hurled him backwards where it pinned him to the tree.

Both Sara and Maria looked on in shock as McKeen's white tee shirt stained with red blood. Both of their heads snapped around to see Baudilio standing on the other side of the fence. As he reached for another arrow Maria pushed Sara face first to the ground and ran for the house. Baudilio had been aiming for McKeen but changed his target when Maria took off running. He released the arrow and just as Maria passed through the doorway it struck the wooden frame.

The warrior easily climbed the fence and rushed towards them.

At that moment Sara realized why Maria had run inside and jumped to her feet.

"Alex!" She screamed in panic and looked to the open door before turning her attention to her husband who was just staring into space; he was almost out of it. She rushed over to him and cupped his face.

"Gil?! Baby?"

Blinking hard, Grissom snapped from his trance and his eyes slowly moved to meet his wife's.

"You stay with me, you understand?" Sara cried running a hand through his hair before her eyes flicked over him to see McKeen writhing in pain, struggling to pull the arrow from his shoulder. Suddenly her head turned upon hearing Baudilio approaching. He reached for another arrow as he drew closer.

"Gil I have to go get Alex, alright?"

He nodded quickly as the growl coming from his warrior friend completely brought him back to earth. "Go!"

Sara didn't dawdle and shot to her feet. Within seconds she had run past Baudilio and disappeared inside the house.

The warrior had now slowed to a walk and glared at McKeen as he slipped another arrow into his brother's bow.

Grissom looked to his friend and then to his enemy who was still firmly pinned against the tree and not going anywhere anytime soon. The scientist knew the warrior intended to kill his torturer.

"Baudilio, please help Sara!" He shouted as the warrior passed him. The former CSI's top priority right now was his family, not revenge, although he knew in the back of his mind he would not shed a tear for McKeen if the worst happened.

The younger man ignored him and pulled back the string of the bow, aiming the arrow right for the former law man's heart.

"Please!" Grissom begged. "Please, help bring back my son!" He knew Sara would need assistance as Maria would not go down without a fight and with their son's life was at stake there was no time to waste.

The warrior's arms shook as he held the taught bow. One slip of his fingers and the former under-sheriff would be dead. McKeen just stared at him with a mixture of anger and fear.

Reluctantly Baudilio lowered his weapon, turned and sprinted towards the house.

Grissom managed with every ounce of strength he could muster, to push himself up and onto his feet. He was unsteady but he just about managed to keep his balance. His eyes met his foes and for the first time since their initial abduction he was no longer captive to this monster.

The younger man laughed through his pain as he slumped back against the tree. He remained unsuccessful in pulling the arrow from his arm that confined him to the trunk, at least for now.

"What's so funny?" Grissom half groaned, half spat.

"You," McKeen replied in a flash. "So weak, Gil, I almost had you, almost…"

Shaking his head Grissom knew he didn't have time for this and turned his back on his former boss before stumbling towards the house.

"Where the hell are you going, Grissom!?" McKeen growled. "Get you ass back here and finish me off you chicken shit!"

Ignoring his almighty urge to do just that, the scientist plodded on towards the door. No matter how much he would love to drive that machete through the bastard's heart he would rather ensure his wife and son were safe first and he knew in all honesty, he wasn't a murderer. No matter what he and his family had been put through.

"You're fucking weak, Gil! Weak!!!! Get back here!"

"I'd rather watch you rot in prison, Jeffery." The older man called back as he walked away.

"What? You... Kill me!"

Blocking out the sound of his foe Grissom managed to reach the door and all but fell inside, crumbling against the corridor wall. He looked down the long passageway to see Sara and Baudilio, the young warrior slamming his shoulder against a door, attempting to break it open.

Sara turned her head to see her husband collapsing onto the floor and as Baudilio continued to try and get into the room she ran to her beloved.

"Come on," she said swiftly, slipping an arm under him she helped pull him up and steadied him against her body. Flinging his healthy arm over her shoulder she held him close and they stumbled to the door.

"Open the door Maria!" Sara hollered as the warrior tried once more with a hard shoulder punt. "Open it now or I swear to god if I don't get my son back I'll…" Suddenly she stopped and looked to her husband. She wasn't quite sure how to finish that. All he offered in return was a weak smile.

Suddenly Baudilio let out a war cry which startled the couple and they took several steps backwards as the warrior squared himself against the opposite wall. Then, like a bullet from a loaded gun he shot forwards and plunged his full body weight against the door. It gave way immediately, the wooden door frame splintering into a dozen pieces sending wood flying in all directions.

As Baudilio straightened himself out, Sara rushed into the room, pulling Grissom with her but their hearts dropped simultaneously when they found the room empty.

"Are you sure she came in here?" Grissom cried, his eyes darting through every inch of the room.

"Yes," Sara gasped her reply. She slipped her arm free as Baudilio joined them and he helped Grissom to stand, pulling the scientist's arm over his shoulder.

Then Sara spotted the open window. "Oh no…" Running to the window she peered through it but there was no one in sight. All she could see was the empty pathway running down the side of the house. But then she abruptly frowned. The opened part of the window was very high and too small for them both to fit through together. It would be very difficult for Maria to get Alex out of that without dropping him onto the ground outside. Even though Maria was a sadistic bitch, Sara doubted she would do that.

Suddenly a tender sob floated through the room and the trio looked around. Sara spotted the closet in the corner and dashed to it. Yanking the door open her heart pounded as she frantically searched the confined space with her eyes. Then, as her glance drifted to the floor, there he was; sobbing lightly, wrapped in a blanket and staring up at her with his ocean blue eyes.

For the first time in a long time a smile graced Sara's lips and she bent down, instantly scooping her son into her arms with the biggest most gratifying sigh she had ever emitted. "Thank god," she whispered, holding Alex firmly to her chest.

A small smile also passed over Grissom's lips. It should have been much bigger to show the relief that he actually felt but he was being overwhelmed by the pain in his body and was beginning to experience a sudden dizziness creeping up on him. However he didn't have much chance to think about it when the sound of a helicopter approaching the front of the house suddenly cut through the silence.

The group looked at each other in turn.

"What's going on?" Sara asked.

"I have no idea," Grissom admitted then he realized. "Oh no, McKeen…."

The group looked stunned but as fast as they could they ran from the house, Sara carrying Alex and Baudilio helping Grissom.

As they ran into the back garden they all stopped in horror. McKeen was gone. All that was left was a blood stained tree trunk with half an arrow still pinned into the bark.

"Oh dear god," Sara gasped.

"Out front," Grissom said swiftly, knowing that's where the chopper must be and the group ran down the pathway towards the front of the building.

As they reached the fence they saw, in the small clearing, the helicopter and Maria being pulled on board. But they were too late. By the time they got through the main gate the chopper had already lifted from the ground and all they could do was stare dumbly up to the sky as it flew over them.

Once the sound of the chopper blades vanished all became silent. The trio could do nothing but look at each other.

"How?" Grissom finally stuttered.

"This…" A voice suddenly cut through the air and the group turned to see Asuncion slowly walking towards them holding up a cell phone.

Grissom's eyes widened. "Asuncion, I…I thought you were dead."

The warrior managed a smile. "No my friend, Baudilio was able to care for me slightly when he arrived but he hid me because I was too weak to fight." He handed Grissom the cell. "I found this on him." He pointed to Miguel, across the clearing by the trees with an arrow in his back.

Grissom checked the phone. Last number dialed: Peter – Pilot.

"Obedient to the very end," Grissom sighed. "This must have been the last thing he managed to do, son of a…." But then words seemed to fail him and his knees unexpectedly buckled out from under him.

Baudilio didn't expect his friend to suddenly become a dead wait and the two men tumbled to the ground.

Sara's eyes widened in horror when she saw her husband collapse but with Alex she couldn't do much to help. The only healthy body right now was Baudilio and she held Alex out to him as he looked at her in confusion.

"Please take him."

The warrior shook his head.

"Please…." Sara begged. "I trust you and I need to help my husband. Just hold him, you will be fine, I promise you."

Standing, the hesitant warrior held out his arms and Sara softly passed him Alex. Asuncion stepped up to his friend to offer any support he could while Sara swiftly knelt on the ground by her husband.

Lightly cupping his face in her hands her panic eyes scanned over his face in frenzy. "Gil…Gil! Come on baby…"

He failed to respond and as Sara felt his forehead her heart pounded. He was so hot. There were numerous reasons he had passed out but none the less Sara knew she had to get him some help and immediately.

"We must get him to a hospital," she said frantically looking up to her friends. "I don't know how much time he has, he needs aid and he needs it now."

Stepping forward Asuncion knelt by Grissom. The look Sara saw on the warriors face turned her blood cold, it wasn't a positive expression. Standing the young man nodded.

"We must move and move, quick. The town is far, maybe twenty miles, maybe more. So we must go and go now."

Sara shook her head. "That will take too long. I don't think he can last that long," desperation hit her voice as she spoke. "We are on foot; it will take forever especially carrying him."

The warrior placed a soft hand on Sara's shoulder, "We do not have a choice."

Suddenly Sara's eyes lit up, "Wait" She leaned over Grissom and picked up the cell phone he had dropped. "If they can get a chopper then so can we…Medi-vac…"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

After managing to get through to the emergency services Sara ran back into the house. An air ambulance should be with them within thirty minutes so Sara knew she had to keep her husband as comfortable as possible until help arrived. She grabbed a pillow and blanket, several bottles of water from the fridge in the kitchen as well as throwing some things into a bag for Alex. She also found his baby carrier and took that too. Once happy with her supplies she ran back outside.

Baudilio still cradled Alex who was now asleep in the muscular mans arms while Asuncion remained with Grissom. Sara placed the baby carrier on the floor and looked to Baudilio.

"You can put him in there now," she informed the warrior with a smile, "he'll be fine."

At first Baudilio seemed reluctant to release the baby but then he carefully bent forward and placed Alex's sleeping form into the carrier. But he stayed by the baby and didn't move.

Sara never expected him to be so gentle and caring. It made her feel safe that he was with them. She softly laid a hand on his arm and he smiled before sucking in a light breath.

Turning her attention to her husband Sara took the pillow and placed it next to his head. He was still unconscious and her apprehension grew as each second passed.

As Asuncion looked on she tenderly lifted his head and placed it onto the soft pillow before slipping the blanket over his chest. He had a fever, yes, the heat was immense yes, but when she took his hand he was cold and clammy. She had no idea what was going on but her instinct told her to keep him warm and hydrated.

With nimble fingers she unscrewed the cap from one of the water bottles and Asuncion carefully lifted Grissom's head for a moment. He did it quite well considering he only had one hand but Sara helped him.

She held the water bottle to his lips. "Come on baby wake up, you need to drink." She whispered softly as she splashed a little of the water around his lips but alas he failed to respond and his eyes remained closed.

Sighing heavily Sara removed the bottle and slipped his head back onto the pillow before lightly stroking his hair back into place.

They waited, they could do nothing else.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Soon enough the sound of a helicopter approaching cut through the air and Sara stood as soon as she heard it. Looking up to the sky and blocking her eyes with her hand from the blinding sun she waited until the chopper came into view and immediately waved her arms.

Carefully and slowly it lowered onto the small clearing and the group shield themselves from the chopping wind. Baudilio covered the baby carrier while Sara held the blanket over Grissom to prevent any dirt blowing in his face.

As soon as the helicopter was grounded two medics jumped out and ran towards the group.

"Sara Grissom?" The male asked looking at Sara.

"Yes," she responded quickly.

"What the hell happened here?" The medic looked to Asuncion before bending next to Grissom's lifeless form on the floor.

"Long story," Sara sighed and as the medics worked on Grissom and the warrior she told as much as she could to aid with their treatment.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

With Grissom secure in the helicopter Sara did her upmost to convince Asuncion to come with them to receive hospital treatment. He however refused and wouldn't get on board. He would be treated by his villagers, that's all he has ever had and all he ever needed. After reassuring Sara he would be alright after the medic's treatment he ushered her into the waiting vehicle, knowing time was of the essence.

Baudilio offered Sara the baby carrier and she took it quickly. "Thank you so much, both of you," she spoke sincerely as she placed Alex next to her on the small bench, "for everything."

The warriors nodded in turn. "We will see you again," Asuncion promised, raising his voice over the sound of the chopper blades. He took her hand. "And do not worry about us; your concern is for your family."

Sara turned her head to see the medics continuing to work on her husband. An I.V had been placed in his arm and an oxygen mask on his face but he still remained unconscious.

She nodded weakly and squeezed her friend's hand.

"We have to go," the medic informed her and Asuncion released her hand with a smile and closed the door.

As the helicopter lifted off Alex began to stir and Sara took him from the basket, pulling him into her arms. "Where are we going?" She asked the medic.

"Clinica Biblica," he responded while his partner called through Grissom's vitals on the radio. "Do not worry, it is San Jose's if not Costa Rica's best facility. Your husband will be in good hands."

"How Long?"

"Just over twenty minutes," the medic replied.

With an uneasy nod Sara held Alex close to her chest and closed her eyes. They had managed to escape from McKeen's murders clutches but ultimately at what cost?

After several moments her eyes flicked open again and her glance fell upon her husbands pale face. Her mind floated back to her own abduction at the hands of the miniature killer and how he had been there for her, her eyes meeting his as she regained consciousness. She prayed so hard that he would now do the same.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It took twenty two minutes to reach the hospital and Sara found herself counting every second. As the helicopter lowered itself onto the landing pad several doctors waited with a stretcher and the medics prepared Grissom for movement, ensuring he was strapped in and his I.V was secure.

Sara jumped from the helicopter and took her son; stepping out of the way as they lifted Grissom from the helicopter to place him on the stretcher. Barely had his body been set down when Sara felt her heart catch in her throat as he was examined by a doctor and he gave a panicked analysis.

"He's stopped breathing…….."

**A/N: elm22: And just think what Maria could have raised if she could have gotten her fat ass out the window with the baby.**

**A/N: sidle77: Hehehhe, Esther you are funny :) Hey guys sorry, we thought this was going be the last chapter but sadly not, at least one more to come, possibly two. We could have finished it here but it would have been a quick death for our Grissom *grins*. How tempted were we? But it's not over yet, mwahahahaa!**


	18. Friends, Funerals and the Future

Chapter 17

_Everything had been a blur._

_Everything._

_The doctors and nurses had raced around the emergency room in a desperate attempt to save their patient. It was futile and they knew it. His injuries were severe and his body was too badly damaged._

_She waited..._

_And waited..._

_And waited..._

_She finally sat by his side..._

"_I'm sorry, Mrs. Grissom," The middle aged doctor looked at her with sad eyes. "There was just nothing that we could do. There were just too many injuries stacked against him…"_

"_No…" Tears filled Sara's eyes as she slowly shook her head in denial. The doctor's words drifting off into oblivion as she no longer heard his voice._

"_Please… no…" She held Alex in one arm, unwilling to let him go and cradled Grissom's head in her other._

"_Baby, please don't leave me," she begged as she kissed his face. "Don't you dare go now! We've been through too much!" She cried as she looked down at him, hoping that he would look up at her, but his face remained still. She listened for a breath, but there was none. She felt for a pulse, but there was no movement. _

"_GODDAMN YOU, MCKEEN!!! She screamed as she pounded her fist on her husband's chest before collapsing on top of him, wailing her pain. She lifted herself and kissed his lips as her tears dropped onto his pale face. "NOOOO!!!" Once again she collapsed against him and buried her face in his neck as her body was wracked by uncontrollable sobs. _

_Sensing his mother's distress and hearing her cries upset Alex again and he joined her in expressing their pain, screaming at the top of his lungs. After a long moment, Alex's cries of distress broke through the wall of Sara's sorrow and she straightened and looked at him where he nestled tightly in her arms. "It's alright, Alex, mamma's here." She soothed until he had calmed again and she then turned back to where her dead husband lay._

"_I love you, Gil," she whispered as she traced his lips with her thumb. _

Sara shook herself back to the moment; she hated any thought about that day, losing him. She heard Alex coo and looked over to see him cradled in Nick's muscular arm. He started to tickle Alex's tiny foot, smiling when the infant laughed. Sara smiled sadly and turned back to look out the window.

"He's beautiful." Catherine quietly said as she stepped up next to Sara. "He has Gil's eyes and his smile."

Sara didn't speak; she only brushed away the tear that rolled down her cheek. "Will you be staying in Vegas now?"

"I don't know. I just…" she sniffled and took the offered Kleenex. "I want Alex to be safe and to have something of a normal life. I don't know if we can have that here or not… but you guys are all the family we have left."

She stopped talking and rubbed her forehead as another bout of tears came. Catherine took her into a caring hug. Nick looked up at them and tried to choke back his own tears. The last time that he had seen his friend and mentor was in a live video feed after Alex was born. Grissom had looked tired after spending an exhausting forty-eight hours with Sara during labor. But the look of happiness in his eyes as he held up his newborn son for his old friends and colleagues to see was something that conquered his tired features. Nick wished that he had been able to shake Grissom's hand and congratulate him and when he looked back down at little Alex who looked up at him with a trusting smile, he saw his late friend in every feature.

When she had received the news of Grissom's murder by McKeen, Catherine had been dumbstruck. She had been sitting in her office going over the end of the day reports with her team when her cell phone rang. It had been Sara calling from the airport. She had apologized for such short notice and tried to explain but couldn't get passed her tears. Catherine recognized the shock in her friend's voice and tried to get Sara to tell her what was wrong. Sara explained, in a rather calm tone, that she'd had just enough wits about her to make arrangements to have her husband's body sent to a funeral home from the airport but after that it was all motorized routine.

Catherine had been shocked at the words "my husband's body to the funeral home," and asked for clarification but all Sara could do was ask her friend to pick her and Alex up at the airport.

The new CSI supervisor quickly explained what little she knew to Nick, Greg and Ray as she grabbed her things. Nick and Greg were quick to join her and Ray promised to finish up what he could for them. When the three arrived at the airport to find Sara alone and unable to fully control herself their number one concern was to get their friend out of the public eye and preserve her privacy. Nick gently took the baby from her and Greg and Catherine led her out to their vehicle. In the car Sara was quiet. Catherine had watched her as she drove to her house and had stolen quick glances at the baby, who slept in Nick's arms, in the back seat.

Upon reaching Catherine's home and settling on the couch Sara had told the whole story, starting at the point of coming home to find McKeen and his goons in their house to her husband dying on the table in the emergency room. They all grieved together for the loss of such a dear loved one.

They had been quick to respond to Sara's needs. Catherine set her and Alex up in her daughter's old room and Nick and Greg went shopping for things that both Sara and Alex would need, as she had not had a good enough state of mind to bring all of their things.

Sara spent the day waiting and grieving. Catherine and Nick stepped up to the plate and made all of the funeral arrangements. Catherine told them that she remembered Grissom telling her years ago that when he turned fifty he had decided that it was time to make his funeral arrangements as he had no immediate family and did not want to leave such a dreaded task to his friends.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Greg quietly entered the house and walked into the living room. "It's time." He said softly.

They silently drove to the funeral home and when they walked inside it was a sea of familiar faces. It seemed that anyone that Grissom had ever known or come in contact with was there. Sara was overcome by an incredible sensation of love and caring realizing that her husband had touched so many lives. She recognized so many faces of the people that they worked with at the lab or through the police department. The police officers and detectives wore their dress uniforms to honor a fallen brother in arms and those that worked at the lab wore black to mourn a lost colleague.

Sara didn't hear much as the minister spoke. She kept looking at her son who slept in her arms. Catherine had to take Alex when Nick stood to give the eulogy and Sara was overcome with grief. Brass, who was sitting on her other side, put an arm around her shoulder and held her close as she released her tears, not just for her husband but also for herself and for her fatherless son.

The entire service was not totally controlled by sadness though. Laughter filtered through the crowd when Doc Robbins told about the time that Grissom had chased a rat through the lab. Or when Catherine told about her first day on the job when she and Grissom had pulled a 419 and it had turned out to be three decomposed bodies in a Jacuzzi tub. And in the process of clearing the bodies she lost her balance and they both fell in when he tried to catch her. Greg laughed when he told about the time that he and Grissom had run out of gas and were consequently stranded in the middle of the desert.

"We were out of cell phone range and we got one call out to dispatch before the radio died. We had no idea if dispatch heard the call and we were thirty miles from the city and at least ten miles from the nearest gas station." He looked down at the pulpit for a moment and laughed to cover his tears. "We… ummm… we kind of decided that it would be a good idea to leave the SUV and find civilization. It was a clear night and you could see every star in the sky and I remember that it was warm out that night. I walked fast, very fast after he," Greg chuckled," began informing me about cannibalism and what certain people have done to survive in similar situations…

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

When all was said and done people began to file by and give their condolences to the small group at the front. Sara did well not to let her grief consume her. She tamped it down and would release it later on, when she was alone. Brass took a turn holding Alex as she accepted everyone's offerings of apology for her loss. He looked down at the little man in his arms and Alex reached up with his tiny fingers to touch Jim's face. He gave a little lopsided grin like one that belonged to his father and his tiny blue eyes twinkled as he looked up at the detective. Jim's tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked over at the open casket where his friend lay. He sent a silent prayer and vow that he would do everything that he could to look after Sara and Alex for his friend…

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara sat up with a start, her heart pounding but she sighed with relief as her glance fell across the room to the figure lying on the bed. "Damn stupid dream," she mumbled glancing back through the window. She had fallen asleep while gazing out at the lovely hospital garden.

Standing she turned away from the window and looked back to the bed where her husband lay sleeping. He was shirtless with the white sheet and blanket pulled up to his waist. A thick, white bandage was wrapped around his left shoulder and his arm was strapped to his chest to prevent him from moving it. His arms were also wrapped in bandages to protect the wounds he'd received when Maria caned him, and he had a few small Band-Aids on his face and torso covering the places where he had received small cuts from running through the jungle or receiving the beating from McKeen.

She stepped over to the side of his bed and sat down on the edge. He had been asleep for almost three days now and she wondered if he would ever wake up. She ran her fingers through his mussed curls and brought her hand down to caress his face.

Alex whimpered as he roused from his sleep and Sara walked over to the bassinet that the nurses had brought in for him. It sat next to the cot that they had set up for Sara. She smiled down at him and when he looked into her eyes he smile back. Emitting a lazy yawn he stretched his tiny body.

"Oooh," she cooed as she lifted him out of the bassinet. "Does my big boy need a nice, big stretch? Are you hungry?"

Carrying him over to the chair next to Grissom's bed, she sat down. Freeing her breast she tenderly lifted Alex, who immediately latched on and began to suckle. She stroked the top of his head and brushed his small mop of hair away from his face. She looked over to her husband. His face was pale; his chest slowly rising and falling with each breath. As she watched him the sereneness of his characteristics changed. It had done that every so often during their stay here. His battered features grimaced and twitched and she knew that his mind was being attacked by nightmares of their ordeal.

Alex finally finished with a few loud squelchy sucks. When he was done Sara burped him until he let out a loud belch and cooed happily. She changed his diaper and laid him back in his crib. Stroking his hair again she thought about how thankful she was that he was alright and that they were together again, as a family.

"How come you never feed me like that?" A sleepy voice asked from the bed.

Sara slowly turned, shocked that he was finally awake. She stood still for a moment then made quick steps to his bedside. She kissed him lovingly on the lips, then scattered tender kisses across his face. Pushing through his remaining exhaustion Grissom grabbed her head with his good hand and pulled her back to claim her mouth again for a deep, passionate kiss.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom's recovery had been a long one. They stayed at the hospital for some time until the doctors felt that he was well enough to leave. Sara had become friendly with the nurses, whom she saw everyday and they helped her find a small apartment at a local shelter where they could stay while they waited for him to recuperate enough for full mobility.

They spent their days together in the small, two room apartment. Sara only went out if they needed something and they enjoyed just cuddling together on the bed or couch with their son. They didn't speak much about their ordeal and they never gave word to the thought of McKeen still being out there somewhere, waiting for his next chance to pounce, although the local authorities were trying in vain to hunt him down.

The one thing that they did discuss was the village. They wondered how Baudilio and Asuncion were and also the other villagers. When Grissom healed enough to make the journey, they decided to head back into the jungle. He had kept the map that McKeen had given them and Sara had found it, folded in his back pocket. They found a guide that had been renowned to be familiar with all of the local tribes and took on his services to guide them to the village.

The jungle air was warm but not overpowering as the three figures walked the path that led them to the village of the Huakki people. Alex sat nestled in the sling that hung in front of Sara as she walked. His little head and tiny arms were free to explore and he looked at everything with curiosity and fascination as they journeyed to their destination. He reached out to touch the leaves that they passed and his eyes became as big as saucers when a dragonfly hovered at the end of his nose.

"Gil, look," Sara said in a hushed tone as she stopped, causing her husband to turn and look at them.

Grissom chuckled softly to himself and when Alex turned his head to look at his father with awe filled eyes through the dragonfly's, semi-clear wings, Grissom's eyes filled with tears as he recognized the infant's innocence. He loved his son so much and the thought that he had almost lost him and Sara became too much to bear at times. Sara recognized the pain filled look in his eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back and quietly stepped towards them. He gently reached out his finger and let the dragonfly float onto the tip of the digit.

He held it close enough for Alex to reach out and touch and he was amazed when the infant copied his father's actions and reached out to touch it with the tip of his tiny finger. He touched the head of the dragonfly and when it lifted off and flew away Alex let out a series of cheerful baby giggles, clapping his hands which Grissom imitated before kissing his son on top of the head.

When they arrived at the village they quietly approached and at first the busy people did not notice them. It was when the woman who Grissom recognized as Asuncion's mother raised her head from her work and a smile crossed her face. Then, the cheers began.

People came running from all directions to greet the couple and guide and what a wonderful greeting it was.

When Baudilio and Asuncion broke through the crowd and stood before their friends the cheers became louder when they gave each of them friendly hugs, being careful of the wounds which were still quite tender. The chief declared that it was time for a celebration and people in the village busied themselves to make speedy preparations. He took Grissom's hand to shake as he spoke to him while Asuncion translated.

"My father says that you are welcome to stay here for as long as you wish."

"Tell your father thank you… but… Sara and I will only be here for a few days. Then we will be going back to America." He then continued to explain when Asuncion gave him a questioning look. "We love it here in the jungle and even hope to come back some day but…" Tears filled his eyes and he tried to choke them back. When he found it impossible to speak again the chief spoke to him.

"My father says that he understands what you are going through. He says that he understands that you almost lost your family to the madman in the jungle and if he were you he would want to go home too. He says that you are always welcome among our people, you and your family. But for now, we are to celebrate."

The party went well into the night and came to a close when the shaman and his wife came forward and spoke to the Grissom's.

"They said that they wish to perform the protection ceremony over your son and give him a talisman that will keep him safe as long as he wears it."

With little hesitance and no rejection Sara handed Alex to the old woman who gently took him in her arms. She smiled at him, showing her missing teeth, and he looked at her with awe fixed with a small hint of fear. Her husband began to chant as he took a burning bundle of dried herbs out of the fire. He periodically blew the smoke over the infant's body as he shook his turtle shell rattle while continuing to chant.

Alex whimpered a little when the smoke was blown into his face but did not cry. The shaman held up a necklace similar to the ones that he had given to Grissom and Sara and blew the sweet smelling smoke on that too before gently placing it over Alex's tiny head. The charm was a turtle that had been hand carved out of a dark stone. As the old man softly held the charm to the baby's chest he looked at the parents and spoke.

"He says that your son is blessed with the spirit of the turtle and that its protection will always look over your son."

When the shaman finished he reached down and tickled Alex's bare foot, causing the infant to giggle loudly and the watching crowd cheered loudly and went back to their celebration.

As Grissom sat, watching his son who now nestled back in his mother's arm, he knew that he could not live here right now. He knew that he couldn't stand the thought of going through McKeen's horror trap again and every day that he stayed in the jungle would just remind him of what they had been through. But he also knew that he did not want to stay away from these people forever and would, someday, return….

**A/N: Elm22: This has been one wild and crazy ride. I have enjoyed torturing all of you almost as much as I've enjoyed torturing poor Grissom. I hope you all have enjoyed.**

**sidle77: Well there you have it guys. It has been fun and an amazing experience to work with elm. Thank you, Esther, for putting up with me and allowing me the opportunity to work with the "bad one" :) And thank you, to all the readers, especially those who took the time to review. We hope your enjoyed our little ficlet. There may be an epilogue to follow but if not, maybe we will both see you again sometime. Thanks for reading!!**


	19. Epilogue

**An Eye For An Eye: Epilogue**

Catherine was almost jumping up and down when she saw her old friends walking down the ramp from the airplane. She rushed over to them and Sara stepped forward and hugged her first, taking the brunt of her excitement for her husband whose body was still quite tender from the arrow wound and the torture he had endured. But, when Catherine did embrace him, he still winced in pain but smiled at his wife over his friend's shoulder.

"Oh my god," Catherine cooed when she looked down at Alex in his carrier. "He's so adorable."

Grissom grinned. "Aunt Catherine, meet your nephew Alex."

Catherine's eyes watered as she lifted the infant into her arms. He yawned and smiled at her. "He's grown so much since we last saw him," she marveled and looked at her friends. "He's beautiful."

"He has his daddy's eyes and smile," Sara said and put her arm around Grissom's waist.

"And his mommy's impatience and anger streak," Grissom continued as he smiled at his wife, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Anger streak?" Catherine asked in disbelief then looked down at Alex and cooed to the youngster. "No, he's much too sweet for that."

"Not when he wants attention, he's not," Grissom exaggerated. "That smile turns to an angry frown and his sweet giggles turn into the most awful, hair raising screech you've ever heard. Wait 'til you hear it, you'll immediately think of Sara."

"Oh stop it," Sara laughed as she gently poked him in the side. "He's not that bad and neither am I."

"Well let's get you guys out of here and home so you can relax a little." Catherine gently placed Alex back down in his carrier and lifted it for them. "You guys can stay with me as long as you need to." After picking up their luggage and loading everything into her suburban truck Catherine drove them home.

Vegas seemed so foreign to them now. Although after spending so many years there it would be hard to readjust, they were used to the slow pace of living in the jungle now. As she drove Catherine raised her phone to text someone and Grissom teasingly asked if texting and driving still killed as many people now as it had when he had left Vegas last. Catherine just rolled her eyes and finished her message. They arrived at Catherine's house and began unloading their things but looked up when Brass greeted them from the door step and walked over to the vehicle.

"Hey, honey," he said to Catherine before kissing her on the lips.

Grissom and Sara looked at each other with raised eyebrows and dropped jaws before turning back to their friends. "When did this happen?" Grissom asked with a frown as he waved his finger between the two of them.

"What?" Catherine smiled innocently.

"Don't give me 'what,'" Grissom teased, "You and Captain Cold Heart over here."

Brass and Catherine laughed. "A few days after your last email," she said.

"You two looked so happy and we were just tired of being alone," Brass added.

"Well congratulations, I'm happy for you both." Grissom's smile was genuine.

After getting settled and having some supper the four friends spent a quiet evening enjoying each other's company and swapping tales of the goings on while the Grissom's were away. Neither of the Grissom's were sure if they wanted to get right into what had happened to them or not. It was something that their friends should know about as McKeen was still out there somewhere but it was not something that either of them were eager to relive so soon.

"We hadn't heard from you in a couple of months, we were beginning to wonder if you fell off the face of the Earth." Brass chuckled but became a little more serious. "Has everything been alright with you guys?"

Grissom and Sara shared uncomfortable looks and Sara held Alex a little closer to her chest as she looked down at the floor. Their friends did not miss the silent communication and discomfort between them and waited until Grissom began to speak. He told them of everything that had happened to them in the jungle. Brass and Catherine sat side by side on the love seat, holding each other's hand. There was a tension in the air that was felt by all and grew the more that Grissom told.

When he ended with the plane ride home all was silent for a long moment of time. There was an eeriness in the room that made them all shiver with a touch fear that made looking at the darkened windows a near impossibility for the dread that they would see the white haired menace looking back at them.

Little more was said that night and as it was growing late they all decided that it was time to turn in. Catherine showed them to her daughter's old room and they were a little surprised to see that it had been redecorated and refurnished to fit them.

"Cath, you didn't have to go through all this trouble for us," Grissom said with gratitude in his voice.

"What trouble?" She smiled. "You guys are family, and I'm sorry, Gil, but Sara shouldn't have to fight that little paunch of yours for space to sleep." They grinned at each other before Catherine wished them a goodnight and shut the door as she left.

Sara undressed Alex and changed him into night clothes that Catherine had bought for him before settling in the rocking chair next to the crib, making her breast available to him. He latched on and suckled hungrily. Grissom sat on the edge of the bed and began to undress when he looked at his wife and son. He kicked off his shoes and pants and pulled off his shirt. His thoughts were muddled and shadowed by fear. Fear that McKeen would return. Fear that the next time he would lose his family.

"Hey," Sara's voice broke through his thoughts and he looked at her outstretched hand. "Come here."

He stood from the bed and padded across the room to where she sat and took her hand as he crouched down in front of her. They held each other's gaze for a long moment before he turned his attention to his son. Alex's little, blue eyes were slowly fluttering open and shut as his belly was filling with his mother's warm milk and he cuddled at her breast in happy satisfaction. Grissom reached out and gently stroked the thin mop of curls that were growing on his son's head.

Sara squeezed his hand and he looked up at her again. "We're safe now."

"But for how long?" he asked as he tried to mask the worry in his voice.

She only shook her head. "We're safe _now_. McKeen is too smart to show his face here."

Grissom slowly nodded in agreement and took his son when he stopped suckling and finally fell asleep. He treasured just holding this tiny person in his arms and looked forward to doing it every chance he got. When he looked down at his son he was reminded that there was still some, small bit of innocence in the world and if you just looked closely enough you could find it amidst all the evil out there.

He gently set Alex down in his crib and climbed into bed with his wife. He wanted, no needed to hold her and prompted her to roll onto her side so that he could spoon her and hold her close. She too needed that closeness and put her hands over her husband's when he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Sara," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Gil," she said before falling asleep in her husband's embrace.

CSICSICISCISCISCISCSI

The Grissom's were surprised when they woke to find that even Alex had slept through the night. They showered and dressed and followed the smell of breakfast down to the kitchen.

"Good morning," Catherine and Jim greeted in turn.

"Morning," Grissom smiled.

"How did you sleep?" Catherine asked as she turned back to the stove where she was making pancakes.

"Very well, thank you." Sara smiled as she set Alex in the high chair that Catherine had also bought.

"Oh, Gil, you have mail," Catherine said and Jim held up a small package without looking up from the sports section of the morning paper.

Grissom looked at the package quizzically and smiled when he realized where it was from. "These must be the last of our pictures from Costa Rica. I asked them to forward our mail here. I hope you don't mind, Cath."

"Why would I mind? Me casa, sue casa."

Grissom chuckled and opened the envelope as he sat down next to his wife. He pulled out the pictures and began flipping through them, passing them to his wife as he went, who in turn showed them to Jim and Catherine. They talked and laughed as the Grissom's described each one, when and where it was taken. After passing on several pictures Grissom looked down at the next one and his smile slowly faded. He stoically flipped to the next, then the next, then the next.

When Sara realized that she wasn't receiving pictures anymore she looked at her husband and asked for the next one as she continued describing the pictures to her friends. When she still hadn't received another picture she looked up at her husband and they all silenced as they saw the expression of intense fear upon his face.

Before him, on the table lay a scattered pile of pictures that Sara began to look through. They were pictures of her while she was a prisoner and pictures of McKeen and Maria together, holding Alex, with sick smiles plastered on their faces.

Sara felt her breath catch as she looked at the last picture that her husband had dropped to the table. It was an image of them boarding the plane in Costa Rica to fly back to Vegas. In thick, red letters a message was scrolled over the front of the glossy photo.

'_**I'm not done with you yet, Grissom.'**_

The END


End file.
